Fantôme ou avenir
by Gwen who
Summary: Bella et Edward se rencontrent une première fois et c'est loin d'être le grand amour, surtout que les deux ont des passés compliqués et de nombreux is le hasard fait bien les choses puisqu'ils vont devenir collègues dans un hôpital de Seattle. Est-ce qu'Edward pourra laisser tomber son masque de militaire froid et Bella pourra-t-elle s'engager à nouveau avec un homme?
1. Chapitre 1

**Coucou,**

 **Me revoilà avec une autre histoire, all human comme j'ai à présent l'habitude de faire.**

 **J'espère que cette fic va vous plaire parce que en tout cas, je prends beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire et puis surtout je vous réserve plein de surprise dans l'intrigue...**

 **Je tiens à vous dire aussi que les 18 premiers chapitre sont déjà écrits donc ce sera une fic plutôt longue !**

 **Je tiens à remercier crazybells qui me relit et qui corrige toutes mes petites fautes sur cette fic !**

 **On se retrouve en bas et Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Un mois de tournée pour suivre trois groupes sur différentes bases. Mon travail ? Être leur médecin. Ce travail, je ne pouvais pas vraiment le refuser, je serais payée le double de mon salaire actuel et un poste dans un des plus grands hôpitaux du pays est à la clé. Alors même si cela me déchirait le cœur de partir un mois, je n'avais pas longtemps hésité. J'avais pris mes dispositions. Jasper s'occuperait de tout durant mon absence et m'avait donné un mot d'ordre : profiter et m'amuser ! Mais comment profiter et m'amuser lorsque je sais que les deux personnes que j'aime le plus ne sont pas avec moi ?

Voilà ce qui m'a conduit à cet endroit précis devant cet homme et avec Jasper qui s'il ne se calme pas risque la prison. Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée, que je n'aurais jamais dû accepter, même une offre aussi tentante, parce que dès que quelque chose de bien arrive dans ma vie, je peux être sûre que cela va foirer. Je ne suis pas paranoïaque, je n'ai pas le mauvais œil, j'ai simplement la poisse.

Pour que vous puissiez comprendre, je devrais peut-être remonter à il y a deux semaines, lorsque je suis arrivée sur la base militaire près de Charleston en Caroline du Sud. J'avais quitté Seattle depuis la veille et j'avais pris un vol de nuit, le coût du billet d'avion étant moins cher pour un vol de minuit à 5h00 du matin, une voiture de l'armée devait venir me prendre à 6h00. Pendant cette heure de libre, j'en avais profité pour me rafraîchir dans les toilettes de l'aéroport en me passant de l'eau sur le visage et défroisser ma chemise. Heureusement, j'avais mis un jean, je voulais paraître professionnelle mais pas trop strict, de tout façon, je ne possédais qu'une seule jupe et une seule robe que je n'avais porté que pour ma remise des diplômes, i peine trois mois.

J'avais fini mon internat dans un hôpital de Tacoma, une ville en périphérie de Seattle, j'y habitais avec Jasper, la vie étant moins chère que dans la grande ville. C'est d'ailleurs l'appât du gain qui m'avait poussé à accepter ce travail, j'en avais désespérément besoin, je ne pourrais pas toujours vivre au crochet de Jasper.

À 6h00, j'attendais la voiture de l'armée américaine. Le soldat qui en sortit était blond, de taille moyenne et à la mine avenante. Il ressemblait à un enfant mais portant, je pouvais apercevoir quelques petites rides d'expression qui m'indiquaient qu'il était sans doute plus vieux que moi.

-Bonjour vous êtes le doc de la tournée ? Me demande-t-il.

-Docteur Bella Swan, c'est exact. Je confirme en tendant la main.

-Enchanté, je suis le sergent James Hunter mais vous pouvez m'appeler James ou comme on me surnomme le tombeur de ces dames, au plus grand dam de ma femme ! Allez venez, on doit être de retour sur la base pour 7h30, il ne faut pas tarder, mais si vous n'avez pas déjeuner, on pourra s'arrêter quelque part en route, m'explique le sergent pendant qu'il m'aide à ranger la seule valise que j'ai ainsi que le sac à dos qui m'accompagne.

-C'est gentil mais j'ai déjà mangé. Ce qui en un sens est vrai, j'avais pris de quoi me nourrir pendant le trajet. Benjamin s'était fait un plaisir de me préparer des sandwichs au beurre de cacahuète.

-Très bien dans ce cas, allons y. Le major doc n'aime pas les retards.

-Le major doc ? Je l'interroge.

-Oui, vous serez deux médecins sur la tournée des groupes, le major doc s'occupera principalement des militaires tandis que vous, ce sera les membres des groupes si ils se blessent. Tout sera expliqué à votre arrivée, je ne suis que votre humble chauffeur doc ! Dit le sergent avec de la malice.

-Vous savez, vous pouvez m'appelez Bella. A moins que cela soit contre une règle militaire, je n'y connais rien.

-Oh non, je peux. Simplement j'appelle tout les médecins que je connais « doc », c'est une sorte de marque de respect. Ma femme se plaint parce que sa mère et son frère sont médecins et cela prête à confusion durant les réunions de famille ! Alors je disais, tout vous sera expliqué à votre arrivée, d'ailleurs il ne manquait plus que vous. Ils ont tous débarqués hier soir, une vraie pagaille pour l'organisation. Le major doc était en colère parce qu'il croyait que vous veniez hier, il s'est avéré que quelqu'un s'était trompé. Vous avez manqué sa colère.

-Il n'a pas l'air commode votre major doc, je fais remarquer.

-Oh vous savez, il est intransigeant avec les autres mais encore plus avec lui même. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise personne, mais enfin vous pourrez constaté par vous même. Le fait est qu'il n'est pas ravi qu'un médecin civil vienne aider, alors ne vous attendez pas à un accueil chaleureux.

Super ! Pas encore sur la base qu'au moins une personne me déteste. Pas que cela me dérange mais puisque nous devrions travailler ensemble le « major doc » et moi, il aurait été plus facile et plus agréable d'avoir une entente cordiale mais s'il ne m'apprécie pas, je ne vais pas en mourir.

Le reste du trajet jusqu'à la base militaire se fait dans le silence, pour ma part car le sergent Hunter est très très bavard. Il m'explique comment sera organisée la tournée, où nous irons etc.… Je me fais la réflexion que sa femme ne doit jamais pouvoir en placer une, à moins qu'il ne soit comme ça que lorsque la personne en face est plongée dans ses pensées comme c'est mon cas ?

Je les ai quitté hier soir mais ils me manquent déjà, c'est la première fois depuis trois ans que je pars aussi longtemps, cela n'avait jamais dépasser les deux jours et c'était comme pour aujourd'hui à cause du travail. Maudis monde capitaliste où seul l'argent a une influence et détermine où vous pouvez vivre, qui vous pouvez fréquenter. Quoique sur ce dernier point, des progrès ont été apporté ces dernières années, ce n'est toujours pas l'idéal et ce n'est pas pessimiste de ma part de penser que nous l'atteindrons probablement jamais, cet idéal.

Après ce qui me semble cinq minutes ou cinq heures, je ne sais pas bien, je ne mesure pas bien le temps lorsque je suis dans mes pensées, nous arrivons aux abords de la base militaire. Nous passons par un point de contrôle où un militaire vérifie mon identité et celle du sergent. Je n'arrive pas à l'appeler James, cela me semble trop familier alors que nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a moins de deux heures.

Une fois le point de contrôle passé, le sergent conduit doucement jusqu'à ce qui me semble être un hangar.

-C'est dans ce hangar qu'aura lieu les répétitions et le spectacle après demain, c'est aussi là que vous officierez. Un coin pour vous a été aménagé. Tout le matériel dont vous aurez besoin se trouve déjà sur place. On passe d'abord par ici pour la réunion d'information et ensuite, je vous conduirais à votre chambre. Le fait est que vous partagerez un dortoir avec les autres femmes présentes.

Nous rentrons dans le hangar qui est immense et où au milieu trône une scène avec tout plein d'instrument. Derrière, on devine les coulisse où j'aperçois un grand nombre de personne. Tandis que j'avance, mes petits talons résonnent sur le sol en béton et des têtes se tournent vers moi, faisant colorer mes joues. Un militaire au centre, me fusille du regard. Sans cet air dur qu'il affiche, il serait définitivement ce qu'on appelle un « bel homme » grand, il doit avoisiner les 1,85 m, assez large d'épaule et malgré ses cheveux courts, je vois des reflets roux. Et ses yeux, noir de fureur, doivent être d'un beau vert lorsque ses pupilles se rétractent. Je soutient le regard qu'il me lance, je ne vais pas me laisser intimidée par cet homme de mauvaise humeur.

-Bon, maintenant que tout le monde est arrivé, d'ailleurs merci d'être ponctuel à partir de maintenant, je me présente, je suis le Major Edward Cullen, je serais un des médecins présents à vos côtés durant tout votre séjour parmi nous. Je ne tolérais aucun retard, aucun manque de respect. Vous pourrez occupez vos journées comme vous l'entendez du moment que vous faites votre travail et ne gênez pas celui des militaires sur les bases. Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ? Bien, reprend-t-il lorsqu'un oui collectif bien que timide lui répond. Si le deuxième médecin veut bien se présenter pour qu'on puisse enfin travailler.

Je me dirige vers sa place, pour être vu par tous. Il m'adresse encore une fois un regard furieux que je décide d'ignorer, travailler avec lui ne sera pas une partie de rigolade. Pourquoi j'ai accepté ce travail déjà ? Ah oui, j'en avais besoin.

-Je… Bonjour, je suis le docteur Bella Swan,vous pourrez m'appeler Bella. Il paraît que c'est moi qui vais soigner vos bobos, je dis en faisant ricaner quelques personnes, détendant l'atmosphère. Je pense que pour le moment c'est tout, je ne vais pas empiéter sur un temps précieux, je poursuis, lançant volontairement la pique pour le major.

Tout le monde commence à se disperser pour vaquer à leur occupation, quant à moi, je commence à suivre le sergent Hunter jusqu'à mon dortoir lorsque le major nous arrête.

-C'est vous le Docteur Swan ? Me demande-t-il.

-C'est ce que j'ai dis, oui. Pourquoi ? Un problème major ?

-A l'avenir, soyez à l'heure et ne vous avisez plus de parler comme vous l'avez fait.

-Comment ai-je parlé ? Je demande innocemment.

-Vous le savez bien, ne remettez pas en cause mon autorité, me menace le major.

-Je crois major, que notre collaboration sera difficile parce que voyez vous, je ne suis pas une militaire sur qui vous pouvez exercer une pression quelconque. Je n'ai jamais remis en cause votre autorité mais j'admets que je vous ai lancé, ce qu'on appelle par chez moi, une pique. Navrée que vous le preniez de la sorte quant en ce qui concerne ma ponctualité, je n'y suis pour rien si les gens roulent aussi sur la route. Je ne suis pas Dieu et je suis certaine que même vous, n'auriez rien pu faire. Sur ce, si vous voulez bien m'excusez, il faut que je dépose mes bagages dans un dortoir rapidement pour que je sois opérationnelle dans les plus brefs délais.

Je pars avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répondre : il m'énerve. Nous étions à l'heure, j'ai regardé ma montre en arrivant et comment ose-t-il prétendre que j'ai contesté son autorité ? Dieu que ce mois va être long. Je suis sur cette base depuis moins de trente minutes et j'ai déjà envie de prendre mes jambes à mon cou, de sauter dans le premier avion et de retrouver les deux hommes de ma vie. Mais je prends sur moi et je reste, je suis le sergent jusque dans le dortoir des femmes. Sur place, se trouvent deux jeunes femmes une brune avec les cheveux courts et une autre brune avec les cheveux coupés au carré. La première est d'une blancheur semblable à de la porcelaine et si petite, elle ne doit pas dépasser le 1,55 m. La deuxième au contraire est grande, à vu d'œil, elle doit approcher le 1,80m et est mate de peau, elle me fait penser à une de ces femmes des tribus amérindiennes. Il y en a une a trois heures de route de Seattle, je crois me souvenir qu'il s'agit des Quilleutes. J'avais été visiter leur réserve lorsque j'étais au lycée. Elles me font toutes les deux un sourire avant de se présenter mais aussi de se faire « disputer » par le sergent.

-Alors vous avez séché la réunion avec le major ? S'il le sait, il ne sera pas content.

-James, c'est la deuxième tournée à laquelle nous participons, le discours est le même et puis, Jacob nous dira ce qu'il faut savoir, dit la petite brune.

-De toute façon, il n'y a aucune raison que le major – j'ai un balai dans le cul – soit au courant, n'est-ce pas ? Continue la grande.

Le sergent soupire avant de partir rejoindre le hangar, je ne connais pas son rôle exact mais je pense qu'il est plus que mon chauffeur.

-Salut toi, t'es nouvelle ? Au fait je suis Alice et voici Leah, nous chantons et toi tu es aussi chanteuse ?

-Enchantée, et non, si j'essayais de chanter, je provoquerais sûrement un nouveau déluge ! Je suis Bella, le médecin qui va vous suivre pendant un mois.

-Il n'a pas du être ravi le major, devine Leah, la grande brune.

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

-Et attends, on pourrait croire qu'il n'est comme ça que pour nous intimider, mais il va le rester tout au long de la tournée. T'as vraiment pas de veine de bosser avec lui.

Et je ne savais pas encore à quel point Leah avait raison….

* * *

 **Alors qu'en avez vous pensé ? N'oubliez pas que j'aime les review et que je réponds toujours !**

 **Comme sur mes précédentes fics, la publication se fera tous les vendredis.**

 **Bonne semaine à toutes !**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Coucou à toutes !**

 **Merci à larosesurleau, crazybells, Linou2701, Pims10, xTenShiax et Catbl2014 pour leur review qui me font très très plaisir !**

 **J'espère que le nombre de commentaire ne fera qu'augmenter avec le temps ! Je vous remercie aussi pour le bon accueil que vous avez réservées à cette histoire !**

 **Catbl2014** **: Merci pour tous ces compliments qui me touchent beaucoup ! Alors pour répondre un peu à ta question, je suis moi-même féministe et j'aime les femmes fortes qui ne se laissent pas faire, je me permets donc de te recommander un autre de mes écrits "OS: Dix ans plus tard" dans lequel il y a cinq histoires avec des femmes fortes !**

 **Et aussi un grand merci à crazybells qui corrige mes petites et grandes fautes ;)**

 **Je vous dis bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

Après ma rencontre avec Alice et Leah, je posai mes bagages sur le lit qui m'avait été assigné, pas la peine de défaire ma valise, d'ici trois jours je serais repartie. Je fis mon lit, et à 8 h, j'étais de retour dans le hangar, je savais que mon travail serait relativement calme durant le mois à venir. Je m'occupais pendant la journée en faisant la rencontre des autres artistes. C'est ainsi que je fis la connaissance de Jacob, le fiancé de Leah, sa tête mais surtout sa voix me disait quelque chose mais je n'arrivais pas à la replacer, c'est souvent le cas et en général, tout me revenait à des moments inattendus. Je rencontrais aussi Irina, Tanya et Kate, les trois sœurs qui avaient monté un groupe. Toutes les trois des beautés blondes, je ne fus pas surprise en apprenant leur origine russe, elles correspondent aux stéréotypes de la beauté d'Europe de l'Est avec leur yeux clairs, leur cheveux blonds et leur haute taille. Toutes les trois étaient en couple avec un membre de leur groupe Laurent, un métisse d'origine française était le mari d'Irina, Killian est le compagnon de Tanya et Garrett est le mari de Kate. J'ai été étonnée d'apprendre qu'elles approchaient de la quarantaine.

Les techniciens étaient tous des militaires et au déjeuner je fis la rencontre du sergent Embry Call, de l'adjudant Eric Yorkie, du sergent Marc Volturi et de son frère l'adjudant Arnaud Volturi. Parmi tout ces hommes, il y avait toutefois deux femmes, le sergent Rachel Lahote et le sergent Zafrina Amazie. Nous déjeunions dans la bonne ambiance, le major doc, comme l'appelle le sergent Hunter déjeunait dans son coin avec d'autres autres gradés, il nous lançait des regards noirs lorsque l'une des personnes parlait un peu fort. J'avais participé un peu, surtout lorsqu'on me demandait si je m'attendais à des urgences, c'est vrai que cela me changerait des gardes à l'hôpital mais j'étais bien contente d'avoir un peu de calme, je leur appris que je n'étais pas urgentiste, mais chirurgien général. J'avais fini mes études théoriques avec un an d'avance ce qui m'avait permis de ne pas accumuler de retard mais de finir mon internat plus tôt. C'est pour cela qu'à 28 ans, on me proposait un poste de chef de clinique dans un prestigieux hôpital, mon véritable examen final aurait lieu dans deux ans où je serais promus titulaire mais d'ici là, je pouvais me permettre de passer un mois sans opérer, parce que je n'ai pas envie de voir une des personnes autour de cette table, ouverte sur une table d'opération.

L'après midi se déroula comme la matinée et j'observais, fascinée les répétitions, je n'avais jamais assisté à cette partie du show, c'était étrange de ressentir le trac, l'excitation de tous et aussi le plaisir avant même le spectacle. C'était comme assister à tous les préparatifs d'une lourde ou novatrice opération. Les sensations étaient semblables. Je restais dans mon coin, n'étant pas la personne la plus sociable qui existe, j'étais aussi pas mal intimidée, dans ma bulle en somme et puis je voulais éviter le major Cullen. Il ne m'aimait pas et en un mois j'aurais bien assez l'occasion de le côtoyer sans vouloir forcer des rencontres.

Une fois que le major fut satisfait des résultats et du travail produit par tous, nous pûmes enfin disposer de repos, je m'éloignais de tous et je sortis mon portable. Je vérifiai l'heure avant de composer le numéro, il serait tard à Seattle mais j'aurais peut-être l'espoir de lui parler. Jasper décrocha à la première sonnerie.

-Salut toi, alors comment s'est passée cette première journée ?

-Coucou, ça va, Ben est encore réveillé ? Et avant que tu penses que je vais t'engueuler, passe le moi.

-Ben, je l'entends appeler, bon je te le passe. Tu as intérêt de tout me raconter ensuite.

-MAMAN, j'entends Ben hurler de joie dans le téléphone.

-Bonjour mon chéri, alors raconte moi ta journée avec ton oncle, il a été sage ?

-Oui ! C'était bien mais pas autant que quant tu es avec nous. Tu me manques maman,il renifle après m'avoir avoué tout ça.

-Tu me manques aussi mon grand mais tu sais maman doit travailler. Et puis tu verras un mois entre hommes avec tonton Jazz cela va vite passer et puis tu auras droit à pleins de bisous lorsque je rentrerai.

-Des bisous baveux, beurk ! J'aime pas les bisous baveux maman.

-Je ne fais pas de bisous baveux ! Qui a dit une bêtise pareille ? Je demande.

-Hum, dis pas que je l'ai dit mais c'est tonton et parrain qui disent que les bisous des filles sont baveux et t'es bien une fille alors tes bisous sont baveux.

Je suis toujours impressionnée par la logique dont fait preuve mon fils de trois ans. Il est très intelligent pour son âge et je ne dis pas seulement parce que je suis sa mère mais à trois ans il sait déjà compter jusqu'à dix et commence à vouloir lire. Mon frère Jasper passe beaucoup de temps avec lui, il est prof de psychologie à la fac et trouve bien que Ben soit un enfant éveillé. Son parrain Emmett qui n'est autre que mon meilleur ami depuis le bac à sable, est quant à lui prof de mathématique en lycée et c'est au travail qu'il a rencontré sa fiancée Rosalie qui est professeur de littérature. Les deux hommes aiment bien jouer les figures paternelles pour Benjamin qui les adore et ils lui rendent bien.

-Et bien tonton et parrain ont tord, les bisous d'une maman ne sont jamais baveux alors je t'en ferai pleins quand je rentrerai.

-Tu me feras aussi des câlins ? Me demande-t-il plein d'espoir.

-Et pleins de câlins aussi mais seulement si tu es sage avec tonton, ça marche ?

-Oui, tu sais aujourd'hui à l'école, la maîtresse est devenue toute rouge quant tonton est venu me chercher. Je crois qu'elle est amoureuse de lui.

-Et comment tu sais ça toi ?

-Bah tonton a dit que lorsqu'une fille devient comme une tomate devant un garçon, c'est qu'elle est amoureuse, mais toi t'es souvent rouge devant tonton. Mais Emily est souvent rouge devant moi, je crois qu'elle est amoureuse de moi. C'est pour ça que tonton a dit que les bisous des filles sont baveux mais je comprends pas, parrain fait souvent des bisous à tatie Rosie. Il doit bien aimer les bisous de tatie, dit-il après un temps de réflexion.

-Chéri tu me repasse tonton, c'est l'heure d'aller au lit. Bonne nuit mon cœur, je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi maman.

Je sens mon cœur se serrer tandis que mon fils me repasse son oncle. Demain c'est samedi alors je sais qu'il pourra dormir mais il est plus de 21h pour lui, alors même si ça me déchire le cœur, je dois le laisser partir se coucher.

-Alors comme ça Em et toi apprenez à mon fils de trois ans que les bisous des filles sont baveux ? Et je ne suis partie que depuis moins de 24h heures, cela promet pour les trente jours restants, je taquine Jasper qui mord à l'hameçon comme un poisson affamé.

-C'est pas ce que tu crois, il y a cette petite, Emily qui veut que ton fils lui fasse un bisou d'amoureux alors pour que ton fils reste encore un peu innocent, nous lui avons dit cela avec Emmett. Je te promets que Ben attendait ton appelle et que c'est la seule raison qui fait qu'il est encore debout et puis, il pourra dormir demain matin, parce que ce sera samedi. Je t'ai promis de bien m'occuper de lui et je le ferais.

-Je sais Jazz, je te taquinais. Je sais que tu l'aimes comme ton propre fils. Je te fais confiance sinon, je ne te l'aurais pas confié. C'est seulement que vous me manquez alors je t'embête.

-Tu nous manques aussi, Ben est têtu comme toi il ne voulait pas aller au lit tant que tu n'avais pas appelé. D'ailleurs tu appelles tard.

-Oui, un des responsables ne voulait pas que nous partions avant que cela soit assez bien pour lui. J'ai bien eu une pause pour déjeuner mais tu étais au travail. Sinon tout le monde est assez sympa.

-Tu as rencontré des personnes célèbres ? Il y a Katy Perry ?

-Non, je rigole. Je ne sais pas si ce nom t'est familier mais il me semble que tu connais Jacob Black ?

-Tu rigoles, il y a Jacob Black ? Bien sûr que je connais. C'est le gars qui chante le générique du dessin animé préféré de ton fils mais c'est aussi un chanteur plutôt connu ! Ses chansons passent en boucle à la TV et à la radio !

-Et je présume que tu es fan ?

-Pas du générique mais oui, ses chansons sont bien, j'aime bien.

-J'essayerai de t'avoir un autographe dans ce cas, je réponds.

Nous bavardons encore cinq minutes avant que je ne raccroche, l'heure du dîner arrive bientôt et il faut que je rejoigne le major un peu avant pour débriefer de la journée. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas à quoi cela va servir mais je me plie à ses exigences, il a plus l'habitude que moi. Aujourd'hui la seule blessure que j'ai soigné est une coupure superficielle chez un des techniciens son.

J'arrive à la cantine dix minutes avant l'heure du rendez vous, le major est déjà attablé. Je souffle un bon coup avant de me diriger vers lui. Je me racle la gorge pour faire remarquer ma présence.

-Docteur Swan, vous êtes en avance, dit-il après avoir consulté sa montre.

-Major, il faudrait savoir ce que vous voulez, être à l'heure est considéré comme du retard pour vous, et vous n'êtes pas content non plus lorsque j'arrive à l'avance. Vous êtes heureux quand dans ce cas ?

Je le vois esquisser une grimace qui ressemble étrangement à un sourire, ou ce qu'il s'y rapproche le plus.

-Vous feriez une très mauvaise militaire vous savez ? Allez asseyez vous contrairement à ce qu'on vous a dit, je ne vais pas vous mordre.

Je m'assoie donc en face de lui sans discuter.

-Alors cette première journée ? Qu'en avez vous pensé ?

-C'est relativement calme. C'est tout le temps comme ça ? Je l'interroge.

-Dans l'ensemble oui, c'est pour cela que je n'étais pas ravi d'avoir un médecin extérieur, c'est payer une personne à ne rien faire.

-Mais je suppose que le gouvernement ou un comité a trouvé que c'était beaucoup de potentiel futur patient pour un seul médecin, et que les médecins militaires sont déjà réquisitionnés pour les hôpitaux militaires ou sur le terrain et que puisque la plupart de ces futurs patients sont des civils autant faire appel à un médecin civil et c'est là que j'entre en jeu.

-Vous avez tout compris, admet-t-il, étonné.

-Votre étonnement est extrêmement vexant vous savez. Et vous m'en voulez parce que je vous pique votre travail ? Sauf que cela n'est pas mon intention et avouez que si jamais une catastrophe devait avoir lieu, deux médecins dont un chirurgien ne serait pas du luxe.

Il me regard et me lance à nouveau son regard noir, apparemment la trêve est déjà terminée, elle aurait été brève. Et j'avais raison, ses yeux, de près, sont d'un beau vert proche de la couleur des émeraudes et celle des pierres de jade. Si il a toujours des sautes d'humeurs comme cela, la collaboration ne sera pas aisé.

Je vais pour me lever lorsqu'il me rappelle, je me retourne pour lui faire face.

-Un de mes hommes vous a vu au téléphone, n'oubliez pas que vous avez signé un contrat de confidentialité, la prochaine évitez d'aller vers les champs d'entraînement ou vous aurez des ennuis. N'oubliez pas non plus que vous êtes seulement l'invitée de l'armée des États-Unis d'Amérique.

-Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, major, je l'ai parfaitement compris. Maintenant je vais aller manger pour que je sois en forme pour être payer à ne rien faire.

J'ai envie de le frapper et de lui sauter dessus, décidément, cela fait trop longtemps que je n'ai pas couché avec un homme. Le dernier était le père de Ben…

* * *

 **Le mystère sur l'identité de Ben et de Jasper est donc révélé, qu'en pensez vous ? L'aviez vous vu venir ?**

 **Et surtout n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite trace de votre passage ;)**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Coucou à toutes !**

 **J'ai décidé d'être gentille et de vous poster la suite avec un jour d'avance ! Je suis de bonne humeur c'est pour ça !**

 **Merci à Pims10, xTenShiax, crazybells, larosesurleau et clamaraa pour leur commentaire qui me font très très plaisir !**

 **Merci à crazybells pour sa correction !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Je passe les deux jours suivants à suivre les répétitions, à soigner les petites coupures, une brûlure superficielle. En somme, c'est les journées les plus calmes que je n'ai jamais eues au travail. L'ambiance plus électrique de l'hôpital me manque, en revanche ma relation ou plutôt ma non relation avec le major Cullen est toujours au même point ; il se montre la plupart du temps désagréable et je cherche à l'éviter. Il n'est pas ravi que je prenne ma pause vers quinze heure. Il sait que je téléphone, après tout je ne me cache pas, mais même si mon fils est ma plus grande joie et ma plus grande fierté, aucune personne, pas même Alice avec qui je me suis liée d'amitié n'est au courant de son existence.

Je ne cherche pas à le cacher, simplement le sujet n'a jamais été abordé. Alors les deux jours qui suivent mon arrivée sur la base, je prends ma pause à quinze heure comme cela, avec les trois heures de décalage horaire, Ben est toujours réveillé puisqu'il est 18h à Seattle. Je passe ma pause au téléphone, Ben me raconte sa journée et je lui raconte la mienne, mon fils me manque terriblement, mais il passe du bon temps avec son oncle et son parrain. Ces deux là s'occupent de lui de façon extrêmement protectrice, mais c'est pas pareil qu'avec moi, sa mère. Je ne lui ai pas dit que j'avais rencontré son chanteur préféré, mais je prévois de demander une faveur à Jacob, lui aussi est rapidement devenu un ami, ainsi que Leah. Je compte demander à Jacob si je peux le prendre en vidéo, ce sera une sorte de cadeau pour mon fils.

Le major Cullen serait vraiment, s'il l'apprenait très en colère mais à la rigueur, je ne brise pas vraiment l'accord de confidentialité que j'ai signé et qu'il m'a bien rappelé le soir du premier jour. Cela serait fait en dehors du cadre de la tournée, et sur notre temps libre.

Ce soir est le soir du premier concert de la tournée, nous partons demain pour une base militaire au Neveda. Durant le dîner, les artistes sont tous stressés mais surtout Alice qui ne peut rien avaler, je l'ai déjà entendu rendre le déjeuner il y a moins d'une heure. Je m'inquiète pour elle et je la pousse à au moins boire une boisson sucrée pour compenser le manque de nourriture solide.

-Tout va bien Alice ? Je lui demande à part, pendant qu'elle coiffe ses cheveux courts en piques sur sa tête.

-Je… Oui, cela me fait toujours ça avant que je ne monte sur scène pour la tournée, déjà l'année passée.

-C'est la seconde fois que tu la fais, n'est-ce pas? Je la questionne.

-Oui, je ne suis pas une chanteuse à l'origine mais je travaille aux ressources humaines. Je fais cela pour mon frère qui est soldat. Il m'a toujours dit que j'avais une belle voix alors quand il m'a parlé de la tournée pour soutenir les troupes, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion et je me suis inscrite.

-Ton frère a déjà assisté à un de tes concerts ? Je lui demande, par curiosité, mais aussi parce qu'en parlant d'autre chose, elle avait repris un peu de couleurs.

-Oui, il sera là ce soir. Je l'adore et même si ce n'est pas l'homme le plus démonstratif, je sais qu'il m'aime et qu'il sera toujours là pour moi. Je sais pas si tu comprends, mais notre lien est très fort.

-Je comprends parfaitement, mon frère a l'air d'être un peu plus démonstratif que le tien mais c'est exactement la relation que nous partageons.

Elle est surprise lorsque qu'elle apprend que j'ai un frère, car il est vrai que même si nous sommes amies, je n'ai jamais rien confié de trop personnel. Je préfère prendre mon temps avant de tout dévoiler de ma vie. Pas que je la cache mais je préfère me préserver, comme tout le monde. J'ai par le passé, fait confiance à une personne trop vite, notre relation avait évolué très rapidement et je me suis retrouvée seule et enceinte, on peut dire que c'est une leçon qu'on est pas prêt à oublier. Je n'ai jamais regretté la venue au monde de mon fils, même si à l'époque j'ai eu peur de me retrouver seule, enceinte et à la rue. Mon père, policier était mort, alcoolique et seul, rongé par la drogue qu'il prenait chez les dealers lors des saisies. Il s'était considérablement endetté pour pouvoir s'acheter sa drogue et Jasper et moi, avions dû puiser sur notre épargne pour pouvoir en rembourser une partie et faire un prêt pour compléter le tout. Je devais déjà payer mes études de médecine, heureusement que je touchais un petit salaire en tant qu'interne et que Jasper était déjà prof.

Notre mère était toujours en vie, profitant de la vie qu'offre un mari millionnaire sans pour autant en faire profiter ses enfants et son petit-fils. À quoi bon, de toute façon, nous n'étions que des rappels de son ex-mari toxicomane.

Heureusement que Jasper était là pour m'accueillir. Jasper est de deux ans mon aîné et si physiquement, je suis brune aux yeux marrons et ni trop grande ni trop petite, Jasper est mon total opposé. Il est grand, 1,90m et aussi blond que les blés et avec des yeux d'un bleu si pur qu'on dirait deux saphirs. Il est le portrait craché de notre mère, Renée et moi celui de notre père, Charlie. Nous avons toujours été proches, enfant nous nous disputions souvent, pour ne pas dire tout les jours. Mais à l'âge adulte nous sommes si soudés que je n'échangerais aucune de nos disputes, même les plus violentes contre rien au monde. Notre enfance était relativement heureuse ; nous avions nos deux parents en vie, mon père ne se droguait pas encore et Renée vivait toujours avec nous. Tout a changé lorsque j'ai eu 17 ans et Jasper 19 ans. Notre mère quitta Charlie qui pour se consoler sombra dans l'alcool puis dans la drogue, j'ai envie de dire qu'il a suivit le chemin de la descente aux enfers.

-Ton frère doit avoir beaucoup de chance de t'avoir, je lui dit.

-Et je suis chanceuse de l'avoir, ainsi que nos parents, ils sont fantastiques, me dit-elle avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Ton frère te manque ? Me demande-t-elle, soudainement.

-Oui, je réponds. Le tien aussi ? Cela ne doit pas être facile de savoir que son frère peut être tué ou qu'il est à l'autre monde du monde.

-Oui, mais, depuis quelques temps il n'est plus dans une unité combattante. J'ai de la chance, il reste au pays . Le tien vit où ?

-Près de Seattle, c'est là où je vis aussi . J'ai de la chance de vivre près de lui, je l'admets. Et le tien, tu sais si tu vas le voir pendant la tournée ? Je ne t'ai pas demandé d'où tu venais .

-Je viens de New York mais après la tournée, je vais me rapprocher de mes parents qui vivent à Seattle, j'ai trouvé du travail à la faculté de Seattle.

Je remarque bien qu'elle élude le sujet de son frère, elle n'a peut-être pas envie d'en parler alors je ne la force pas. Le temps de la discussion, elle avait fini de se coiffer mais aussi de se maquiller. Je consulte ma montre et je constate, étonnée qu'il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps avant le début du concert, le temps est passé si vite. J'aime bien rester avec Alice, elle est rafraîchissante, il me semble que nous sommes du même âge, c'est d'elle dont je me suis le plus rapprochée depuis deux jours mais c'est la première fois que nous parlons autant de nos vies respectives. Nous sommes comme isolée du monde réel, il me semble que l'extérieur est une vague notion, que je ne perds pas grâce à mes appels quotidiens à mon fils et à Jasper, j'ai même eu Rosalie et Emmett tout à l'heure.

Le concert se passe bien, il n'y a eu aucun blessé majeur, juste quelques personnes qui se sont laissées emporter par l'humeur festive et l'alcool qu'ils avaient ingéré, ce qui a causé une bagarre où le plus gros bobo est un bras cassé et un plâtre a suffit, c'est le major qui s'est chargé de l'emmener à l'hôpital militaire, je ne suis là que pour m'occuper des civils ce qui fait que de mon côté, c'était relativement calme. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis présente, sur presque toutes les bases, se trouve un hôpital militaire, le major est présent sur toute la tournée, je me sens inutile et je n'aime pas ce sentiment d'impuissance. Je voudrais être chez moi, avec mon fils et non loin de lui où je ne peux même pas exercer le métier pour lequel je me suis battue et que j'aime.

Après une nuit plus que courte et un petit déjeuner express, nous prenons un avion qui a été âpreté juste pour nous, pour le Neveda. Arrivés sur cette nouvelle base, c'est le colonel Claire Young qui nous accueille. Nous nous dirigeons vers nos quartiers, j'appelle Jasper dès que j'ai une minute, Ben ne peut pas me parler car il est malade et je me sens mal pour lui, c'est toujours difficile pour moi de le voir malade, mais aujourd'hui je ne peux même pas prendre soin de lui. Jasper m'assure qu'il ne s'agit que d'une petite gastro mais il a trois ans et il est toujours plus fragile qu'un adulte. Je reste peu de temps au téléphone avec mon frère : Ben sollicite toute son attention. Aujourd'hui nous avons une journée de repos et j'en profite pour aller trouver Jacob qui se promène dans la partie de la base où nous, simple civil avons accès.

-Salut Jacob, je peux te demander un petit service ? Je lui demande directement, mal-à-l'aise.

-Bien sûr Bella, que puis-je pour toi ?

Je rougis et je bégaie alors que je lui pose la question. Je suis certaine que j'ai l'air d'une débile profonde, c'était pourtant pas si compliqué lorsque je m'imaginais cette scène.

-C'est bien toi qui chante le générique de Dogs and Human ? Je lui demande.

-Oui, il rigole. Ce fait va me suivre toute ma carrière ? Tu es une fan ? Parce que je ne veux pas critiquer mais c'est un dessin animé pour les enfants.

-Je sais mais, écoute, je ne sais pas comment expliquer. Je connais un petit garçon, Ben qui adore ce générique et je connais une autre personne qui est fan de tes autres chansons, alors je me disais que peut-être, si tu veux bien, je pourrais te prendre en vidéo pendant que tu chantes une de tes chansons, et tu pourrais en quelque sorte faire une dédicace.

Il me regard, incrédule avant de rire, d'un rire franc.

-Oublie, ce que je viens de te demander, c'était bête, je suis désolée de t'avoir déranger, je m'excuse encore plus rouge de honte. Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée.

-Non, attends, c'est d'accord, j'étais surpris que tu aies peur de me demander cette faveur, c'est pas grand-chose et j'aime bien rendre service. Il suffit que tu me prennes en vidéo avec ton portable ? Je vais faire mieux, je leur ferais une dédicace à chacun de mes deux fans. Tu veux faire cela quand ? L'acoustique ici me paraît pas trop mal. On peut le faire maintenant. C'est bien Ben le prénom du petit bonhomme ?

J'acquiesce et je sors mon portable.

-Bien, on va commencer par lui et ensuite tu me diras comment s'appelle mon autre fan.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Jacob chante et remercie mon fils d'être son fan. J'enregistre bien la vidéo, dès que j'en aurais l'occasion, je la mettrai sur ma clé USB pour ne pas la perdre. Il enchaîne ensuite avec la chanson pour Jasper, il m'avait préalablement demandé son prénom pour la petite dédicace. Et comme pour la vidéo précédente, je l'enregistre bien précieusement. Je suis sûre de faire deux heureux à mon retour à la maison.

Nous restons moins d'une semaine au Nevada, et nous allons sur une base en périphérie de Seattle, j'avais pas encore prévenu Jasper mais le week-end à venir, je pourrais les voir, lui et mon fils. Je n'avais cependant pas imaginé, qu'un fantôme de mon passé que je croyais enterré à jamais, ferait une apparition soudaine et douloureuse dans ma vie…

* * *

 **Un chapitre assez calme mais riche en révélation !**

 **Une identité sur le mystérieux frère d'Alice ?**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Coucou à toutes !**

 **Merci à canada02, crazybells,xTenShiax, Pims10, larosesurleau et Guest pour leur commentaire qui me font très plaisir !**

 **Guest: Tu as bien deviné, bien joué !**

* * *

Depuis le Nevada, le major Cullen essayait d'être plus sympathique avec moi, j'appréciais sa compagnie lorsqu'il était de bonne humeur, dans ces moments-là, il était charmant. La seule chose était qu'il s'était énervé parce que je persistais à l'appeler « major », il m'avait alors dit :

-Je porte un prénom pour l'amour de Dieu alors par pitié appelez moi par mon prénom ! Je ne m'appelle pas major mais Edward, ce n'est pas si compliqué !

-Vous persistez à m'appeler docteur Swan alors je continue de vous appeler major. Je vous appellerais par votre prénom si vous m'appelez par le mien ! j'avais rétorqué, amusée et aussi surprise par son éclat de voix, parce que malgré ses airs froids, je ne l'avais jamais entendu élevé la voix .

A mon arrivée sur la base près de Seattle, presque une semaine et demi après le début de la tournée, un nouveau chauffeur m'avait été assigné, le sergent Hunter restait en Caroline du Sud. L'adjudant Crowley était gentil mais un peu lourd. Il avait essayé de me draguer dès les premiers instants et je lui avais très clairement fait comprendre que je n'étais pas intéressée. Premièrement, je ne veux pas d'un homme en uniforme que ce soit militaire, de police ou de pompier. Je crois que la descente aux enfer de mon père m'a perturbé plus qu'en apparence. Deuxièmement, il était beaucoup trop lourd pour que je puisse accrocher.

Je n'étais toujours pas amie avec le major,Edward et je doute de l'être un jour mais malgré son uniforme, son caractère de cochon et ses sautes d'humeurs soudaines, ce qui venait à me demander s'il n'était pas bipolaire, je le trouvais presque malgré moi, très séduisant et attirant. Je ne voulais pas ressentir ces choses là pour lui car je savais qu'après la tournée, je ne le reverrais jamais. Mais aussi parce que tout simplement, il est un militaire et c'est égoïste d'une certaine façon mais je ne veux pas faire rentrer un homme dans la vie de mon fils qui pourrait soit mourir, soit devenir violent à cause du syndrome de stress post traumatique (SSPT).

Nous restions plus d'une semaine près de Seattle, le concert aurait lieu le vendredi et nous étions mardi, ce qui fait que samedi, nous aurions notre journée de repos, j'en profiterai pour voir mon frère et mon fils, et peut-être Emmett et Rosalie, s'ils le pouvaient. Ils se marient bientôt et Emmett m'a demandé d'être son témoin.

La semaine se passe bien, dans l'ensemble je dirais, il avait fallu que je prévienne le major de ma sortie du samedi, au cas où, paraît-il. Il n'avait pas paru enchanté mais je fais ce que je veux de ma vie ! J'avais continué de parler à mon fils tous les jours à 18h et c'était beaucoup plus simple maintenant sans décalage horaire. Je m'étais aussi encore rapprochée d'Alice.

-J'ai une question, je lui avais dit lorsque nous étions en train de discuter le jeudi soir après le dîner. La tournée ne concerne que quelques bases, quatre en tout, les autres bases seront concernés les autres années ou il y une autre tournée en parallèle ?

-Je crois qu'il y a deux tournées en parallèle aux Etats-Unis plus une en Europe. Mais bien sûr cela ne concerne pas toutes les bases alors chaque année, ce sont des bases différentes qui sont concernées, un bon moyen de ne privilégier personne.

-Ah d'accord.

-Tu serais intéressée pour être médecin sur autre tournée ? Me questionne Alice.

-Non, après la tournée, je commence à travailler dans un hôpital réputé de Seattle, et même si c'est super, le major Cullen a raison, je suis un peu payée à ne rien faire et il n'y a rien de plus frustrant si ce n'est que je suis loin de chez moi.

-Oh, il y a un homme qui t'attend à la maison ? Ou une femme peut-être ? M'interroge-t-elle, curieuse.

-Quelque chose dans ce goût là.

Elle sourit à ma réponse ambiguë, nous nous dévoilons petit à petit. Je pense que notre amitié doit d'abord se faire lentement et il faut que nous fassions un véritable travail sur la confiance elle sait que je lui cache des choses tout comme elle évite systématiquement le sujet de son frère. Je me demande s'il est mort, malgré ce qu'elle m'a dit, ou alors c'est une personne que nous avons déjà rencontrée. J'imagine différentes théories ou tout simplement, elle ne sait pas elle-même où il se trouve. Pourtant, je n'ai pas remarqué de tristesse dans ses yeux lorsque le sujet avait été évoqué le soir du premier concert. Non, au contraire, je n'y ai vu que de la joie et beaucoup d'amour, ce qui exclue ma théorie qu'il soit mort ou porté disparu.

Le major nous interrompt, je ne l'avais pas remarqué, je me demande ce qu'il a entendu mais il ne semble pas de bonne humeur ce soir.

-Bonsoir major, je le salue. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais l'appeler Edward devant une autre personne me paraît inapproprié, surtout que même si je ne me laisse pas marcher sur les pieds, lorsqu'il fronce les sourcils, faisant apparaître les rides du lion, et ses pupilles qui ont viré au noir, il est plutôt intimidant.

-Bonsoir mesdames, mais il me semble déjà de vous avoir demandé de m'appeler Edward, ce n'est pas si difficile ! Alice y arrive très bien, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je suis d'accord Edward ! Me nargue Alice avec un sourire éclatant. Je me retiens de ne pas lui tirer la langue, comme avec Jasper devant Ben, qui a la fâcheuse tendance de tout le temps la tirer, lorsqu'il boude, lorsqu'il est concentré, lorsqu'il observe quelque chose, quand il est content, bref tout le temps. J'avais même été jusqu'à lui mettre de la pommade sur le menton, pour l'empêcher de le faire et de lui provoquer de l'eczéma mais même cela, avec un goût atroce, ne suffisait pas.

-Bella, j'ai bien réfléchi, pour la sortie de samedi, je consens à vous la laisser à la seule condition que toutes les personnes qui veulent vous accompagner le puissent. Je ne peux pas dépêcher un chauffeur exclusivement pour vous.

Et Merde ! Moi qui comptais passer l'après midi avec mon fils et mon frère…

-C'est que j'avais besoin d'y aller seule, c'est pour y retrouver des amis pour les essayages pour son mariage, je dis l'air de rien.

-Bien sûr, dans ce cas, nous irons tous au même centre commercial, les femmes seront contentes, tout comme ces messieurs.

Je suppose que c'est mieux que rien, il faut juste que je prévienne Jasper que le lieu de rendez vous a changé. Je donne le nom du plus grand centre commercial, et après avoir quitté Alice et Edward, j'envoie un message à mon frère pour le prévenir.

Le samedi matin, après le concert qui comme les deux autres s'était parfaitement bien déroulé et ici malgré un nombre de soldats présents encore plus important sans oublier leur famille, il n'y a eu aucune blessure grave, à part bien sûr quelques malaises dû à la foule.

Ce samedi matin, c'est toute contente que je rejoins les autres devant les voitures pour aller au centre commercial. Mais au moment où un des soldats se retourne et qu'Edward nous le présente, je savais que cette journée serait moins heureuse que je ne le pensais. A sa vue, je me suis dit deux choses : premièrement, « non pas lui » et la deuxième, Jasper ou Emmett le voient et il est mort.

-Ah Bella, voici le capitaine Peter Withlock, votre chauffeur pour la journée.

-Ce n'est pas possible de monter dans une autre voiture ? Je demande. Je refuse de monter dans la même voiture surtout s'il en est le chauffeur, le tuer serait dangereux aussi pour ma santé. Edward me regarde comme si une deuxième tête venait de me pousser ainsi qu'un troisième œil.

-Ce n'est pas possible, toutes les autres voitures sont prises alors c'est soit vous montez en voiture avec le capitaine Withlock et Alice et moi soit vous restez ici, c'est compris ?

-C'est compris, je réponds sèchement. Mais il est hors de question que je sois assise à côté de lui pendant plus d'une heure.

Edward finit par accéder à ce qu'il doit sans doute prendre pour un caprice mais je n'aurais pas supporté sa présence juste à côté de moi. Il me dégoûte et je me demande aujourd'hui ce que j'ai pu lui trouver.

Je monte à l'arrière aux côtés d'Alice qui me regarde bizarrement. Les hommes montent à leur tour et nous démarrons pour Seattle. Le seul réconfort que je tire de cette situation est la même que celle qui m'a poussé à capituler et à monter dans la même voiture que l'autre, je vais enfin revoir mon fils. Et pour lui, je suis prête à passer plus d'une heure dans un espace réduit avec cet abruti sans me détacher pour lui coller mon poing dans la figure et dans le sourire arrogant et suffisant qu'il affiche alors qu'il me regarde dans le rétroviseur. Alice profite de ce moment pour me parler tout bas, m'obligeant à me pencher pour l'entendre.

-Tu sais que le capitaine Withlock est le fils de la Sénatrice du Texas, Maria Withlock ?

Pour ça, oui je le sais, je sais aussi que toutes les valeurs familiales qu'elle prône dans son programme Républicain, elle ne les applique pas. Elle est contre l'avortement, elle m'a proposé un chèque de 10 000$ pour que j'avorte. « La famille, il n'y a rien de plus important » dit-elle mais elle ne parle plus à son fils depuis des années à part pour les caméras. Non vraiment, c'est une femme formidablement hypocrite et manipulatrice. Mais je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je garde mon opinion pour moi alors j'acquiesce seulement.

Je passe le trajet dans un silence seulement troublé par les réponses en monosyllabes que je prononce pour Alice et Edward. Je choisis d'ignorer totalement Peter, il ne mérite pas que je lui accorde la moindre attention, ou ne serait-ce que je ne pense à lui.

-Tout va bien Bella ? Me demande Alice. Je vois que les deux hommes devant sont attentifs à ma réponse.

-Oui, je suis seulement impatiente de retrouver mon ami.

-Ton ami qui va se marier ? c'est pour cela que nous allons dans un centre commerciale ?

-C'est ça.

-Qui se marie ? Demande alors Peter.

-Je pense pas que cela vous concerne capitaine, je rétorque violemment.

-Et pourquoi donc ? J'ai le droit de m'intéresser à vous, non ?

-Non. Il s'agit de ma vie privée et aux dernières nouvelles, elle ne vous regardait pas et je suis certaine que ce statut n'a pas changé.

Je jette un froid dans la voiture mais rien à foutre, il se prend pour qui celui là ? Edward me lance un regard noir d'avertissement. Je vais devoir lui donner des explications mais pas maintenant.

Après ce qui me semble être des heures, nous arrivons enfin sur le parking du centre commerciale. Nous nous garons et je saute de la voiture sitôt le moteur arrêté, une personne extérieur aurait pu croire que j'avais le diable aux fesses et je crois que d'une certaine manière, c'était le cas.

Nous rejoignons les autres et nous nous dirigeons vers un fast food à l'entrée Est du centre commerciale, celle où Jasper et Ben doivent me rejoindre.

Alors que nous rentrons dans le restaurant d'une célèbre franchise de restauration rapide, j'aperçois une tête blonde devant un enfant brun. L'homme m'a vu et me sourit et fait un signe au petit garçon qui se retourne et se précipite vers moi en courant, faisant tourner la tête de mes collègues sur son passage.

-MAMAN ! crie-t-il en se jetant dans les bras.

-Mon chéri, je l'embrasse en me baissant pour le rattraper dans mes bras. Tu m'as manqué mon chéri.

Je l'enlace dans mes bras tandis qu'il pleure de joie, je remarque au loin que Jasper s'est avancé lorsque le major Cullen brise ce moment magique.

-Vous avez un fils, dit-il accusateur. Ce n'est pas une question qu'il me pose mais et alors ?

C'est à cet instant que Peter revient d'avoir été commander pour nous tous, bien sûr il faut que Jasper le voit en premier. Je relâche rapidement mon fils et me précipite pour retenir Jasper, heureusement pour moi, Edward fait barrière sans le savoir entre mon frère et celui qui a fait que j'ai mon fils.

* * *

 **Alors surprise ? Je ne sais pas si vous vous étiez attendu à cela mais je peux déjà vous dire que le prochain chapitre sera centré sur la confrontation entre Peter et Jasper !**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Coucou les filles !**

 **Merci pour vos review qui m'ont fait très plaisir ! Donc un grand merci à Pims10, crazybells, xTenShiax, Guest et larosesurleau !**

 **Je vois que vous êtes aussi nombreuses à avoir ajouté cette histoire en alerte, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite trace de votre passage !**

 **Guest: Je suis ravie de t'avoir surprise ! La suite la voici !**

* * *

-Qu'est ce qu'il fait là, lui ? Me demande Jasper, rouge de haine et de colère, prêt à attaquer dès qu'il verra une faille dans la « protection » qu' Edward fait devant Peter . Tu t'approches encore de Bella et je te jure que je te fais la peau, menace-t-il le père de son neveu.

Ben se raccroche à ma jambe tandis que le groupe qui compose la tournée se regarde ne sachant pas où se mettre. Je suis sur les nerfs comme tout le monde sauf Peter qui semble se réjouir de la tournure des évènements, il est vraiment malade ! Je ne vois pas d'autre explication que celle-ci. Jasper qui est plutôt grand et musclé le menace devant un de ses supérieurs en plein milieu d'un fast-food et on dirait qu'il est vraiment content d'être là.

-Jasper, tu ne lui feras rien car premièrement, ce n'est pas à toi de le faire mais à moi et deuxièmement tu ne feras rien devant mon fils, je parle froidement.

-Maman, m'appelle Ben, pourquoi tonton Jazz est en colère contre le monsieur ? Me demande-t-il.

-Parce que le monsieur n'a pas été gentil avec moi avant alors tonton pense que c'est son devoir de lui montrer que c'est pas bien, tu comprends chéri ? Il acquiesce. Jazz, Em n'est pas loin ?

-Il était parti commander un autre menu pour lui, me répond mon frère à contre cœur face à mon regard froid, qui récolte un sourire suffisant de la part de l'autre connard.

-Bien, tu iras avec lui et Ben faire un tour pendant que je règle ce petit problème et je vous rejoins pour passer le reste de la journée avec vous.

Alors que je prononce cette phrase, je vois le visage de mes nouveaux amis changer et le visage de Peter se figer et son sourire se faner. Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser de question avant que des mains puissantes me soulèvent à trente centimètres du sol.

-Belli-bells, te revoilà. Tu m'as manqué mon petit poussin ! s'exclame Emmett.

-Emmy-bears, si tu ne veux pas finir sans service trois pièces tu vas me lâcher, je lance en me débattant alors qu'Edward s'avance pour me protéger.

-Lâchez cette jeune femme, ordonne Edward menaçant envers Emmett qui lève les mains en signe de reddition tout en souriant.

-Du calme Rambo, je ne fais que l'embêter, pas vrai Bells ? En plus si j'osais lui faire du mal comme l'abruti qui se cache derrière vous, lui a fait, Bella m'aurait probablement torturé avant de me tuer et de dissoudre mon corps dans de l'acide ! Alors pouvez vous dire à la tapette qui vous sert de collègue de s'avancer pour que je le salue. Hein Peter, viens voir Emmett qu'il te dise bonjour. Je me demandais si tu étais mort et j'ai malheureusement appris par la presse que ce n'était pas le cas. Alors tu vois, Jasper et moi, on se ferait une joie de refaire ton portrait de telle façon que même les meilleurs chirurgiens esthétiques qui s'occupent du ravalement de façade de ta mère, ne pourraient rien arranger. Mais ma Bella, dit-il en me regardant, je ne t'ai pas demandé, tu veux peut-être t'occuper de lui toute seule ? Après tout, tu es une grande fille.

-Em, tu es un grand malade et puis tu sais bien que si je le fais, maman la sénatrice va nous jeter en prison et qui s'occuperait de Ben ? Non, tu sais ce qu'on dit sur les cons ? « Ne leur parle, tu les rends intelligents ». Et un tel spécimen de con, il faut qu'il rentre dans un musée ou je ne sais pas, dans un laboratoire de recherche ? Alors, Peter, je crois que je me débrouillerai pour rentrer sur la base toute seule mais que si je revois ton sourire suffisant sur ta sale gueule de con, j'appelle la presse et je leur dévoile tout. Ta mère ne voudra sans doute plus te donner de l'argent après ça, surtout si je ruine les prochaines élections présidentielles auxquelles, il me semble qu'elle va se présenter.

-Tu ne ferais pas ça, répond-il sûr de lui après avoir eu un instant de doute.

-Tu crois ? Je le nargue. Je ne suis plus la jeune femme fragile que tu as connu et bien sûr je te laisse te débrouiller seul avec le major Cullen et pas la peine de lui raconter des bobards parce qu'il peut être sûr d'avoir ma version. Sur ce, Jasper, Emmett, vous venez avec Ben et moi, on va passer du bon temps. Mais avant, Ben chéri, j'ai une surprise pour toi.

-C'est vrai, qu'est ce que c'est ? Demande-t-il tout excité .

-Mais tu vas devoir la partager avec tonton Jasper, hein.

Je vois mon frère qui devient curieux et intéressé. Bien qu'il avait depuis quelques instants détourné son attention de Peter pour observer Alice qui en faisait de même.

-Tu vois le grand monsieur brun ? C'est Jacob Black, tu sais celui qui chante le générique de Dogs and Human.

Ben a les yeux écarquillés de plaisir, il adore ce dessin animé et chante tout le temps le générique, alors c'est comme si il rencontrait son héro.

-Je peux aller le voir ? m'interroge-t-il timidement en me faisant sa moue adorable.

-Bien sûr que tu peux, il est très gentil. Tonton va aller avec toi.

Alors que mon fils et mon frère vont voir le chanteur, tout content de rencontrer ses deux fans dont il a entendu parler par moi, il fait le clown pour amuser Ben, tandis que Jasper lui serre la main. Pendant ce temps là, le reste du groupe s'est installé pour manger, il ne reste plus qu'Emmett, Edward et moi qui sommes debout au milieu du restaurant. Em se rapproche de moi et passe un bras protecteur autour de mes épaules tandis qu' Edward me parle.

-Swan vous avez intérêt à me donner une explication qui tienne la route lorsque vous rentrerez parce que sinon vous pouvez dire adieu au poste de rêve qui vous attend au Seattle Grace Hospital, c'est compris ? Je n'admets pas les règlements de compte comme il vient de se produire. Et retenez vos chiens de garde la prochaine fois. Je n'aime pas les mensonge non plus, que cela soit dit.

Le bras d'Emmett se crispe autour de mes épaules et je sens qu'il est prêt à remettre le major à sa place pour me parler ainsi. J'ai toujours vu Emmett comme un deuxième frère et j'en ai encore la preuve. Il a toujours donné l'impression qu'il pouvait vous tuer à main nue tant il est grand et imposant. Si au début d'année la plupart de ses élèves ont peur de lui, il devient rapidement leur prof préféré, tant il possède un sens de l'humour, de l'auto-dérision hors du commun.

-Major, je vous ai dit que vous aurez une explication alors vous l'aurez en attendant je veux juste passer l'après midi avec mon fils que je n'ai pas vu depuis deux semaines. Et mes chiens de gardes comme vous dites ce sont mon frère et mon meilleur ami alors si vous ne voulez pas que je m'énerve vous allez les traiter avec un peu plus de respect, n'est ce pas ce qu'on vous enseigne à l'armée ?

-Major, parle ensuite Emmett. Je ne vous connais pas mais vous me semblez être quelqu'un de bien, et je ne dis pas cela pour vous flatter, je suis très mauvais pour ce genre d'exercice, ma fiancée et Bella pourraient vous le confirmer mais quelque soit ce que Withlock pourra vous dire, je vous en prie laissez le bénéfique du doute à Bella, c'est elle et Ben les véritables victimes dans cette histoire et certainement pas lui comme il essayera de vous faire croire.

-Et vous êtes ? l'interroge Edward.

-Emmett McCarty, le meilleur ami. Je connais Bella depuis le bac à sable et je peux vous assurer qu'elle n'est pas la personne que ce gars, crache presque Em, vous dépeindra. Elle est gentille, courageuse, forte, têtue, obstinée, mais volontaire et surtout pas intéressée et ni vénale.

-Pourtant, elle a avoué à demi-mot avoir accepté ce travail pour l'argent, contra Edward face aux arguments de mon meilleur ami.

-C'est vrai mais savez-vous combien cela coûte les études de médecine ? D'élever un enfant de trois ans ? Oui, elle a besoin de l'argent de ce travail mais c'est parce qu'elle travaille. Elle n'a pas essayé d'escroquer qui que se soit. Tout travail mérite salaire et Bella mérite le salaire qui lui est actuellement versé.

-Je suis toujours là, au fait. Il y a certaines choses que je ne préfère pas dévoiler en plein restaurant devant des personnes que cela ne regarde pas mais je vous expliquerai tout, en attendant, il me semble que mon frère et mon fils en ont fini avec Jacob et je veux passer une bonne journée.

Jasper et Ben reviennent et Ben, à ma plus grande surprise ne se dirige pas directement vers moi ou son parrain mais vers Edward. À sa hauteur, il attire l'attention du militaire qui s'accroupit pour être à la même taille que mon fils. Son visage est moins dur et un sourire doux apparaît sur son visage. Je me fais la réflexion qu'il devrait sourire plus souvent, il est vraiment beau lorsqu'il le fait et cela le fait aussi paraître plus jeune.

-Oui bonhomme ? Demande le militaire.

-Je peux toucher tes cheveux monsieur ? s'il te plaît ? Ils sont trop beaux, c'est la première fois que je vois des cheveux oranges !

-Tu peux et je peux te dire un secret ? Demande Edward sur le ton du secret. Ben hoche la tête pendant qu'il touche les cheveux du major qui malgré leur courte taille ont l'air doux et c'est vrai que j'aimerais bien faire le même geste que mon fils. Je suis dérangée, je suis jalouse de mon fils maintenant.

-T'es le petit garçon de la maman la plus courageuse que je connaisse, tu prendras soin d'elle ?

-Je suis trop petit, rétorque mon fils nous faisant rire et allégeant la tension qui venait de s'installer. Pourquoi Edward lui a dit cela ? Il me connaît depuis seulement deux semaines et nous avons eu en tout et pour tout trois conversations que se sont bien passées Pas plus et d'autant plus qu'il a eu l'air de me détester depuis jeudi. Après on ose dire que les femmes en période de menstruation ont des sautes d'humeur mais ces personnes n'ont jamais rencontré Edward Cullen, je vous le dis, il est pire que tout ! C'est tonton Jazz qui prend soin de maman et moi, c'est le meilleur tonton !

-T'en as de la chance ! S'exclame Edward avec un grand sourire. Je remarque que je ne suis pas la seule étonnée pas l'attitude presque enfantine d' Edward mais surtout, c'est la première fois pour beaucoup d'entre nous, que nous le voyons aussi souriant. J'ai l'impression de voir un autre Edward en présence de mon fils.

Après ce moment des plus étranges pour nous tous, je pousse un soupir de soulagement lorsque nous quittons le restaurant. C'est libérateur d'être juste avec les personnes que j'aime le plus, d'être comme avant. Le changement brutal n'est vraiment pas ma tasse de thé. Nous prenons la direction du parc à proximité du centre commercial où Ben pourra jouer et se dépenser. En chemin, je m'arrête à un vendeur de hot dog, heureusement qu'Emmett a pensé à emballer les menu qu'ils avaient commencé à manger avant mon arrivée. Au parc, Ben se dirige directement vers le bateau de pirate pour s'amuser mais avant, il me fait un gros câlin que je lui rends avant de l'embrasser sur tout le visage. Jazz et Em se mettent tous deux sur un banc et me laissent la place entre eux. Je ne sais pas si je dois m'attendre à un interrogatoire, ou qu'ils veulent tout deux m'avoir près d'eux.

* * *

 **Alors ? Etes vous satisfaite de cette confrontation ? La suite la semaine prochaine ! Profitez bien de votre week-end de trois jours ! Que pensez vous qu'il va se passer dans le prochain chapitre ?**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Coucou à toutes !**

 **Merci à crazybells, xTenShiax, alchi, larosesurleau et Catbl2014 pour leur review qui me font très plaisir !**

 **Catlbl2014: Tu as une bonne intuition, tu as raison à propos d'Edward, mais tu verras qu'il n'est pas prêt à l'avouer !;) Les explications arriverons en partie aujourd'hui avec la suite et une surprise la semaine prochaine !**

 **La semaine passée, j'étais pressée et j'ai donc oublié de remercier crazybells qui est ma bêta sur ce chapitre et qui me corrige toutes mes petites (et grosses) erreurs ! Tu m'amuses beaucoup avec certains de tes petites réflexions et remarques !**

* * *

Finalement, la deuxième hypothèse était la bonne, ainsi que la première. Ils ont profité de m'avoir près d'eux pour m'interroger, les vicieux.

-Tu nous as manqué Bella, commence mon frère, mais pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas dit que tu avais revu l'autre connard ?

-Parce que d'une, je voulais éviter une scène comme celle que tu as faite, c'est à moi de régler mes comptes avec lui pas, à toi ni toi, Emmett. Je suis une grande fille capable de remettre en place une personne surtout si celle-ci est mon ex petit-ami et qu'il s'agit de Peter Withlock. Et de deux, je ne l'avais pas revu avant ce matin, et si vous croyez tous les deux, que j'étais contente ou autre, je vous garantis que j'avais des envies de meurtre mais faire de la prison pour cet homme, c'est bien la dernière chose que je souhaite, je poursuis en suivant Ben du regard, mon fils s'amuse au pirate, insouciant au fait qu'il ait rencontré son père il y a moins d'une demi-heure.

-Bella, tu oublies que c'est moi qui vous ai recueillis après qu'il t'a abandonnée enceinte, tu oublies que c'est Emmett et moi qui avons été présents pour vous deux et ce depuis l'annonce de ta grossesse et de ta rupture. Nous avions le droit de savoir ! s'énerve Jasper.

-C'est vrai que c'est vous qui m'avez soutenue mais c'est ce que fait une famille quand un de ses membres est en difficulté. Tu es mon frère de sang et Emmett est mon frère de cœur. Je suis désolée si Ben et moi étions des fardeaux pendant toutes ces années, je rétorque vexée.

-Belli, ce n'est pas ce que Jasper a voulu dire, dit doucement Em. Il s'est mal exprimé et après il prétend s'y connaître en psychologie humaine ! Lance Em avant de reprendre plus sérieusement. Belli, on t'adore et on adore Benjamin, tu le sais. Mais Jasper pense que tu aurais dû nous prévenir et je suis d'accord avec lui et avant que tu ne commences à t'énerver laisse moi m'expliquer. On te connaît depuis toujours, tu es notre sœur à tous les deux et tu as toujours pris sur toi, le divorce de tes parents, la descente aux enfers de Charlie et sa mort. Nous t'aimons plus que tout et on sait que tu es une femme forte, mais tout le monde a besoin de soutien et nous sommes le tien. C'est pour cela que Jasper voulait être au courant parce qu'à l'époque, l'autre a eu de la chance d'être déjà parti très loin avant qu'on est pu lui mettre la main dessus.

Je comprends mieux la vision de mon frère et de mon meilleur ami. Il est vrai que j'agis de façon similaire avec eux mais j'ai du mal lorsqu'une personne veut régenter ma vie. Je veux pouvoir me débrouiller seule et non pas agir comme je l'entends mais qu'au moins, on me laisse régler mes problèmes par moi-même sans s'en mêler au risque d'envenimer des soucis qui auraient pu être traité facilement et sans accroc.

-C'est pas une raison pour agir comme tu l'as fait Jasper, j'aurais pu perdre mon travail sur le reste de la tournée mais aussi le poste qui est à la clé ce qui aurait ruiné ma carrière ! Je suis dans une situation précaire, je ne pourrais pas vivre éternellement chez toi. Tu vas avoir trente ans et probablement rencontrer une femme et faire ta vie avec, et même si je n'envisage pas cela pour le moment, pourquoi pas donner un beau-père à Ben ?

-Je m'excuse pour la réaction excessive que j'ai eu, mais je ne m'excuserai pas pour avoir voulu te défendre !

-Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande, je rétorque à mon frère.

Je n'argumente pas plus parce que cette conversation pourrait durer des heures, parfois je me demande qui de nous deux est le plus têtu et je prends peur lorsque je n'arrive pas à nous départager . Avoir un frère et un grand frère est génial sauf lorsque comme dans mon cas vous rajoutez un meilleur ami qui s'entend comme larron en foire avec le ledit frère et qu'ils forment une coalition pour dissuader tout autre personne du sexe masculin de vous approcher, technique qui a fait ses preuves au lycée et au début de la fac. Emmett allait jusqu'à se faire passer pour mon petit copain dans mon dos pour éviter que quiconque ne me tourne autour. Ce qui fait que jusqu'à mes 18 ans, année à laquelle je suis rentrée à la fac, je n'ai pas eu le moindre petit ami.

Je n'ai su que bien plus tard ce qu'il se tramait dans mon dos et j'en avais profité pour engueuler les garçons. J'avais réussi à leur faire la tête pendant une journée mais je n'aime pas rester brouillée avec les personnes que j'aime alors, je ne m'étais pas excusée mais j'avais été les voir et nous avions passé la soirée à nous gaver de pop corn devant des films en tout genre.

Le reste de l'après midi, je le passe avec mon fils qui me raconte tout ce que j'ai manqué et même s'il a une bonne élocution pour son âge, par moment, il parle si vite que j'ai du mal à suivre. Il est tellement adorable. Après avoir joué durant un long moment et m'avoir tout raconté, il s'est endormi sur mes genoux. Je le regarde tendrement pendant que je pose ma tête sur l'épaule à Jasper. Je crois que je me serais endormie aussi si Emmett ne m'avait pas forcé à faire la conversation avec lui. Il n'a fait que de parler du mariage, qui aura lieu dans deux mois, début Juillet mais j'aurais préféré avoir affaire à un cas d'appendicite qui dégénère en péritonite plutôt que d'entendre mon gros ours me parler des détails de la cérémonie dans ses moindres détails durant ce qu'il me semble durer des heures. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment fait Rose pour le supporter, mais c'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas le caractère le plus facile vivre, il faut croire qu'on a tous des caractères de cochon.

À 17h, je réveille mon fils et nous reprenons le chemin du parking du centre commercial. Heureusement, je me souviens où sont garées les voitures. Lorsque nous arrivons, tout le monde est déjà prêt. Cette journée m'a semblé se dérouler si rapidement que je n'ai pas eu le temps de profiter de chaque instant, de chaque seconde. Les au revoir avec mon fils me font mal au cœur surtout lorsqu'il se met à pleurer. Je l'embrasse pendant de longues minutes tout comme je le serre dans mes bras.

-Ça passera vite deux semaines, mon chéri et sois sage avec tonton et je t'appelle tout les jours d'accord ?

-Tu… tu me… manques … maman. Je t'aime, renifle Benjamin.

-Je t'aime aussi Ben, allez refais moi un dernier bisou et câlin avant que je ne monte en voiture.

Il me serre aussi fort que ses petits bras lui permettent avant que je ne le relâche et il se précipite dans les bras de son oncle. Je fais une bise à Jasper et à Emmett qui en profite toutefois pour fusiller Peter du regard. Je suis encore dans la même voiture que lui pour le retour, n'ayant pas le choix mais c'est Edward qui conduit et il me demande de m'installer à l'avant à ses côtés.

Je laisse mon fils avec les yeux rouges et bouffis pour m'installer dans le gros SUV noir aux côtés du major qui tient ma carrière entre ses mains, si j'ai cru que le trajet de ce matin était inconfortable, celui du retour est bien pire.

-Ton fils est adorable, complimente Alice en essayant de faire la conversation.

-Merci, je réponds.

-C'est lequel des deux hommes son père, m'interroge sans gêne mon amie.

-Aucun des deux, le blond, Jasper est mon frère et le brun costaud est mon meilleur ami. Mais on peut dire qu'ils jouent tous les deux une figure paternelle pour Benjamin, mon fils, je précise.

-Oh, je… désolée, je ne voulais pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, s'excuse Alice.

-Alice, vous devriez peut-être laisser Bella tranquille et vous Bella, bien préparer ce que vous comptez me dire pour expliquer toute cette débâcle, ainsi que vous capitaine.

Nous passons le reste du trajet dans un silence pesant durant lequel je repense aux moments formidables passés avec mon fils mais je pense aussi à ce qu'il va se passer une fois rentrée à la base. Vais-je être renvoyée ? Mes explications ne seront que la vérité, mais est-ce que cela va suffire ? Je sais d'expérience que Peter est un bon orateur et sans doute le major sera plus enclin à croire un collègue miliaire et fils de sénatrice plutôt qu'une femme qu'il n'apprécie pas forcément et qui lui a menti depuis le début. Je ne voulais pas qu'on me voit comme une mère célibataire qui a désespérément besoin d'argent pour rembourser le prêt qu'elle a fait pour payer les dettes de son toxicomane de père. Non, au premier abord tout le monde aurait tendance à croire Peter et non pas moi mais j'espère que le major Cullen saura être un bon juge et reconnaître la vérité lorsqu'elle lui sera dite.

Une fois à la base, c'est l'heure du repas, mais le major, Peter et moi, nous nous dirigeons non pas vers la cantine mais vers un bureau. Il fait d'abord entrer Peter pour qu'il lui fournisse sa version de faits, dans un sens, j'aurais préféré y aller la première. Je stresse pendant ce qu'il me semble des heures, je reste debout un moment à faire les cents pas mais n'y tenant plus, je me laisse glisser le long du mur. Assise, ma jambe droite tressaute rapidement, et enfin la porte s'ouvre pour laisser passer Peter, je me relève rapidement et j'entre dans le bureau. Edward a le visage fermé et je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête.

-Asseyez vous, m'ordonne-t-il alors que je restais debout. Je m'assois donc attendant ma sentence. Je veux connaître votre version des faits, ne m'épargnez rien, je veux les détails parce que cela pourrait impacter sur de nombreuses vies.

-Il y a cinq ans mon père est mort et il était très endetté. Je suis partie vivre avec mon frère à Tacoma tout en continuant mes études de médecine à Seattle, je faisais de nombreux trajets entre Tacoma, la fac et l'hôpital où j'avais des stages. C'est d'ailleurs durant l'un de ces stages que j'ai fait la connaissance de Peter. Il était charmant, faisait attention à moi, j'en avais besoin et c'était la première fois qu'un garçon aussi beau et riche s'intéressait à moi, même si au départ, j'ignorais qu'il était le fils de la sénatrice du Texas. Notre relation a rapidement évolué, et au bout de trois mois, il faisait déjà des projets pour nous deux mais à peine un mois plus tard, j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte. Il m'a accusé de le tromper et que l'enfant que je portais n'était pas de lui. Il a aussi fait intervenir sa mère qui m'a offert de l'argent si j'avortais, ce que je n'ai pas fait. Lorsqu'il l'a appris, il a tout simplement disparu. Je me retrouvais seule, désargentée et étudiante. Ce sont Jasper et Emmett qui m'ont aidé depuis le début.

-Ce sont eux qui voulaient le passer à tabac ? m'interromps Edward.

-Surtout Jasper mais avez vous un frère ou une sœur Edward ? Parce que si c'est le cas, vous savez que pour lui ou pour elle, vous ferez tout pour le ou la protéger peu importe les conséquences. C'est comme ça qu'agit mon frère, je n'étais pas dans un bon état lorsque lui et Emmett m'ont retrouvée après son départ. Ils lui en voulaient pour ce qu'il m'avait fait subir. Alors oui, je reconnais que mon frère s'est mal comporté aujourd'hui, je reconnais aussi que j'ai mal agis en ne vous parlant pas de mon fils mais c'est ma vie privée et elle ne vous regardait pas. Après si vous voulez me virer pour avoir eu un fils avec un connard de première, pour avoir un frère et un meilleur ami un peu trop surprotecteurs, pour vouloir garder ma vie privée, privée et bien faites mais dans ce cas, je saurais que vous ne valez pas mieux que Peter, ou que la sénatrice Withlock . Je poursuis.

Edward semble pensif un instant avant de plonger son regard émeraude dans le mien, me troublant plus que je ne voudrais l'admettre. Son regard est plein de compassion, désir, si j'y lis bien mais son visage reste froid, mais pas contre moi, je ne pense pas. Non, il en veut à Peter bien que je ne comprenne pas pourquoi, rien n'est de sa faute. C'est moi qui ai été trop crédule et qui ai fait confiance au mauvais homme.

-Je pense qu'une autre conversation avec le capitaine Withlock est à prévoir. Je sais que je vous en demande sûrement beaucoup mais cela serait bénéfique si vous pouviez rester aussi, dit-il en reprenant un peu de distance.

Je me redresse sur ma chaise lorsque la porte s'ouvre sur Peter et qu'Edward se serre contre le mur pour le laisser passer. En voyant les deux hommes côte à côte, je me demande encore une fois ce que j'ai bien pu trouver à Peter.

-Bien, reprenons depuis le début et capitaine cette fois-ci je veux l'entière vérité parce que sinon croyez moi, tout l'argent et l'influence de votre mère ne vous empêchera pas d'aller servir de chair à canon en Syrie si vous osez encore une fois me mentir effrontément.

* * *

 **Je veux votre avis ! Cette explication vous plait-elle, vous attendiez vous à ça ?**

 **J'en ai parlé à plusieurs d'entre vous, une petite surprise est à prévoir la semaine prochaine. Une idée de ce que ça peut être ? J'attends vos hypothèses avec impatience !**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Coucou les filles !**

 **Comment ça va ? En tout cas vous avez été nombreuses à vouloir envoyer Peter en Syrie et à vouloir connaître la version de Peter, la voici !**

 **Merci à Catbl2014, crazybells, larosesurleau, xTenShiax, alchi et Pims10 pour leur review.**

 **Catbl2014 : La version de Peter arrive maintenant, tu vas voir, ce n'est pas très flatteur pour Bella. Et je pense qu'en effet ce moment va te plaire.**

 **La petite surprise que je vous promets depuis maintenant deux chapitres va arriver ! Profitez bien !**

* * *

Nous restons encore une bonne heure dans le bureau, Peter avait raconté les pires calomnies sur mon compte, me faisant passer pour une femme vénale qui n'aime pas son fils et que je n'avais fais que jouer la comédie ce matin et au moment de repartir. Il a même été jusqu'à dire que c'est moi qui avait voulu avorter contre de l'argent et que bien sûr, il avait refusé. J'aurais donc gardé mon fils par dépit dans l'espoir manifeste de lui extorquer de l'argent parce que bien sûr j'étais comme mon père, une toxicomane et comme ma mère, intéressée par l'argent. Bref j'avais tous les défauts selon lui et il n'était que la victime de mon infecte comportement. Cependant, Edward avait trouvé toutes les failles dans les arguments avancés par mon ex, si jamais la médecine ne lui plaît plus, il pourra toujours se reconvertir en avocat.

-Je veux bien accepter ce que vous dites capitaine mais alors comment expliquez vous que vous n'étiez pas au courant de votre fils si vraiment le docteur Swan avait voulu vous soutirer une pension alimentaire comme vous le prétendez, ce qu'elle est tout à fait en droit de vous demander ? l'interroge Edward. De plus, si vous pensez que le docteur Swan m'avait caché le passé de son père que vous pourriez utiliser comme vous venez de le faire, vous vous trompez. Voyez vous, d'instinct je fais confiance au docteur tandis que vous capitaine ne respirez que le mensonge et l'hypocrisie, continue-t-il sur un ton beaucoup trop doux. Maintenant vous allez dégager de ma vue avant que je ne perde patience face à tous vos mensonges. J'informerais le lieutenant colonel Uley de vos agissements. Je serais vous, je me préparerais à perdre tout poste à responsabilités. Disposez.

Une fois Peter sorti du bureau, le silence remplit la pièce et je sens la tension qui s'étire encore un peu plus, je sais que j'avais caché des choses au major qui auraient pu m'incriminer comme les circonstances de la mort de mon père et l'abandon de ma mère mais ce n'est pas des choses que je dévoile facilement . Le major se lève brusquement et va refermer la porte laissée ouverte par le départ de Peter mais au lieu de se rasseoir de l'autre côté du bureau comme précédemment, il vient s'installer dans le fauteuil juste à côté du bien et son genou frôle le mien, me procurant un frisson de désir.

-Bella vous pouvez me faire confiance, tout ce qu'il sera dit ici ne sortira pas de cette pièce mais pour qu'on soit sur la même longueur d'onde, lorsque je vous demande la vérité, je demande toute la vérité. Le capitaine Withlock en connaissant des détails, comment dire- sordides sur votre vie aurait pu faire pencher la balance de son côté si l'officier était une personne qui ne vous connaissez pas bien.

-Ce ne sont pas des choses sur moi que je révèle très facilement. Et jusqu'à aujourd'hui, vous ne m'aviez donné aucune raison de vous faire confiance. Depuis le début, j'essaye simplement de faire mon travail. Je vous remercie pour la confiance que vous avez placée en moi mais je vais m'en sortir seule maintenant, je dis en me levant pour faire abstraction de l'attirance physique que j'éprouve pour cet homme.

-Vous êtes têtue n'est-ce pas ? Me questionne-t-il, soudain. Vous êtes incroyablement têtue. Ne comprenez vous pas que je suis de votre côté ? Que je fais tout pour vous aidez ? Je ne suis pas le méchant de l'histoire, putain !

-Et je ne suis pas une putain de demoiselle en détresse, j'ai su me démerder toute seule jusqu'à présent et ce n'est pas parce que vous entrez dans ma vie pour moins d'un mois que vous allez tout foutre en l'air ! Je peux me débrouiller toute seule sans votre aide et ce comme les quatorze derniers jours ! Je m'énerve sur le pas de la porte.

Il me fixe un moment après que toute ma colère se soit retournée contre lui, je sais que ce n'est pas de sa faute, pas entièrement en tout cas. Car s'il n'avait pas insisté pour que tout le monde nous accompagne, une telle débâcle n'aurait pas eu lieu. Si il ne se montrait pas si gentil tout d'un coup, cela serait plus simple. La main sur la poignée que je m'apprête à ouvrir, je sens une pression sur mon épaule qui me fait me retourner, Edward est juste derrière moi et je sens son souffle près de mon visage et là il fait quelque chose que je n'aurais imaginé qu'il ferait et pourtant malgré son comportement exécrable, j'en ai rêvé.

Edward baisse son visage rapidement vers le mien et m'embrasse plutôt durement, je ressens toute sa frustration, son désir mais aussi un soupçon de colère. Je réponds à son baiser avec désespoir, m'accrochant à lui tandis que nos souffles se mêlent. Il passe ses mains autour de ma taille pour m'attirer plus près de lui et je glisse les miennes dans ses cheveux de feu. C'est terriblement existant de l'embrasser ainsi, des papillons embrasent le bas de mon ventre, signifiant clairement mon désir et si Edward l'avait voulu, je me serais volontiers laissée faire pour coucher avec lui dans ce bureau mais alors que je me sépare de lui pour reprendre ma respiration, il s'écarte brusquement et ouvre la porte avec fracas, j'entends à peine ce qu'il dit en partant.

-Pardon, je n'aurais pas dû, je ne recommencerais pas, murmure-t-il avant de disparaître de ma vision juste après m'avoir fait vivre le baiser le plus intense et le plus incroyable de toute ma vie.

Pendant quelques minutes, je reste encore dans la pièce, trop abasourdie pour bouger mais je me rends compte qu'il est tard alors je sors du bureau en prenant soin de bien refermer la porte et je prends la direction de mes quartiers. En chemin, je n'arrête pas de passer mes doigts sur mes lèvres enflées par le baiser d'Edward. Son odeur et la douceur de sa bouche contre la mienne, son souffle mêlé au mien m'obsèdent. C'est pourtant ce que j'évitais depuis le début mais ce soir, il s'est montré si gentil et compréhensif avant de se comporter comme un connard, comme d'habitude. C'est con mais ses sautes d'humeur bien que difficiles à supporter lui donnent un charme et un mystère qui fait que j'en oublie même qu'il porte un uniforme et qu'il n'est pas des plus constant.

Et c'est un homme comme ça que tu veux près de ton fils ? Me demande ma conscience. Je n'ai jamais dis que je voulais un homme comme lui, même si près de Benjamin, on aurait dit un autre homme, moins dur et surtout souriant. Il s'est montré vraiment sous un autre jour et je crois que je suis en train de tomber sous son charme. Me voilà bien maintenant ! Comme si ma vie n'était pas assez compliquée comme cela !

J'arrive au dortoir que je partage seulement avec Alice, qui comme moi est la seule femme célibataire de la tournée, il y avait assez de chambres doubles pour tous les couples, ici. Alice m'attend et me tend une assiette sitôt que je me suis assise au bord de mon lit.

-Tiens, me dit-elle en souriant. Je me doute bien que tu n'as pas mangé et il s'avère que je connais quelqu'un qui connaît quelqu'un qui a pu te préparer une assiette pour que tu ne te couches pas le ventre vide.

-Merci beaucoup, t'es une amie en or, je dis en mangeant me rendant compte que j'avais vraiment faim. Je ne sais pas qui a préparé ce risotto mais il est excellent !

Et je vois mon amie rougir, ce qui n'est jamais arrivé auparavant.

-Merci beaucoup. Je… hum… ça s'est bien passé avec Edward et le capitaine Withlock ? Je t'ai attendue pendant plus d'une heure.

-En fait, je viens juste de sortir. Edward a d'abord parlé à Peter, et ensuite moi séparément pour ensuite nous confronter alors cela a pris du temps. Je suis bien contente que cette partie de la journée soit finie.

-Je… Je ne veux pas être indiscrète mais que s'est-il passé pour que ton frère -c'est cela ?- réagisse aussi violemment à la vue du capitaine. Alors que je prends mon temps pour finir de mâcher, Alice s'excuse, prenant mon silence pour un refus de lui parler. Je pense que je peux lui dire, nous ne sommes pas amies depuis très longtemps mais mon instinct me pousse à lui faire confiance, parce que quelque chose de très profond en moi me pousse à croire que bientôt, après la fin de la tournée, nous nous reverrons et que nous serons très liées. C'est indiscret, hein ? Je suis bête, tu n'as peut-être pas envie d'en parler, oublies.

-Déstresse un peu Alice, je rigole. Tu sais que tu es à l'opposé du major Cullen ? Lui m'a presque ordonné de tout lui dire ! Je mangeais et il faut bien que j'avale ! Jasper, c'est mon frère, le blond que t'as mâté, je précise en riant. Jasper et moi sommes très proches malgré nos deux ans d'écart et il a toujours pris soin de moi et de Ben depuis l'annonce de ma grossesse. Peter s'est fait la malle dès que je lui ai dit que j'étais enceinte, me laissant à la rue. Alors Jasper a mal réagit à sa vue parce que depuis plus de quatre ans, il ne rêvait que du moment où il le reverrait enfin pour venger l'honneur de sa sœur, je n'avais pas prévu que ce serait dans ces circonstances.

-Je ne l'ai pas mâté ! s'exclame Alice, j'ai simplement profité de la vue ! Et je comprends sa réaction my brother aurait fait pareil. C'est vrai que dans le cas contraire, je n'hésiterai pas à faire de même, continue mon amie.

-Et moi donc. La famille est très importante pour moi, parmi elle j'inclue évidemment mon fils et mon frère mais aussi mon meilleur ami, Emmett, le grand baraqué et sa fiancée, Rosalie et j'ai comme un pressentiment que toi aussi tu feras partie de ma famille, je rajoute.

-C'est dingue, j'ai la même impression, peut-être parce que nous serons dans la même ville, ou que ton frère me plaît, d'ailleurs il est célibataire ? Me questionne Lice l'air de rien. Mais je sens que toi et moi, c'est une amitié faite pour perdurer dans le temps.

Je rigole devant la question d'Alice qui, je le vois, meurt d'envie de me secouer comme un prunier pour avoir la réponse, ce qui fait redoubler mon rire le transformant en un fou rire. Je crois qu'il y a aussi le fait que mes nerfs lâchent mais je ris tellement que j'en pleure. Après m'avoir regardé pendant quelques secondes avec incrédulité, Alice se joint à moi et nous rigolons toutes les deux pendant dix bonnes minutes. Après quelques temps, j'arrive quand même à reprendre mes esprits pour répondre à Alice.

-Ouep, mon frère est célibataire et surtout ne te gène pas pour le draguer ! Je rétorque en riant toujours en peu.

Après cette conversation, je me change et je me mets dans mon lit en repensant à cette journée qui s'est avérée la plus mouvementée depuis le début de la tournée, finalement, je préfère faire face à une hémorragie massive ou une journée d'un ennui mortel plutôt que de devoir revivre une journée pareille même si elle n'a pas eu que des aspects négatifs.

Je passe ma nuit à me réveiller en sueur, haletante et folle de désir. Je ne fais que des rêves érotiques avec dans les rôles principaux Edward et moi et à chaque fois nous explorons des positions et des lieux différents. Mon dieu, un simple baiser qui n'avait probablement pas de signification particulière pour lui, provoque des sensations que je ne savais pas pouvoir éprouver. Pourtant, j'ai déjà ressentie du désir pour un homme, j'ai déjà eu des orgasmes mais même en rêve, Edward me fait vivre des sensations et me procure un plaisir inouïe. Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir vivre comme ça pendant longtemps car le lendemain, je suis épuisée par ma nuit de rêves…

D'ailleurs, durant toute la journée, Edward m'évite et se montre encore plus de mauvaise humeur et comme tous les autres je m'interroge, surtout que lui comme moi, affiche des cernes sous les yeux. Je ne suis donc pas la seule à avoir passé une nuit difficile. Cette tension m'attriste car juste au moment où j'apercevais une lueur d'espoir entre lui et moi, nous revenons au point de départ et je commence sincèrement à perdre espoir. Mais bon dieu, je ne le connais que depuis deux semaines et je commence, voire je suis déjà accroc à cet homme. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec moi ?

Il y a que j'ai encore fait confiance à des personnes trop vite et que j'allais le découvrir, certes pas dans l'immédiat mais comme certaines personnes le disent, plus la trahison a maturé plus c'est difficile de s'en remettre….

* * *

 **Alors satisfaite ? Je veux savoir vos réactions !**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Coucou les filles,**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires qui me font très plaisir ! Merci à crazybells, larosesurleau, xTenShiax et alchi !**

 **Bon dans l'ensemble vous avez été contente du baiser entre Bella et Edward, et bien vous serez à nouveau contente !**

 **Merci à crazybells qui a corrigé cette histoire, je ne le répète pas à chaque chapitre mais elle a fait un travail formidable !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Après Seattle, nous partons encore sur deux autres bases avant que la tournée ne se finisse. Pendant ces deux autres semaines, j'ai continué d'avoir mon fils tous les jours au téléphone, Jasper m'interrogeait au début pour savoir ce qu'était advenu de l'autre idiot et il fut, tout comme moi, ravi d'apprendre son envoi pour une mission longue en Afrique et totalement dénuée de responsabilité. Ces deux semaines ont été les plus longues de toute ma vie et aussi les plus fatigantes. Ce n'est pas la charge de travail qui m'a épuisée, la seule urgence chirurgical a été une appendicectomie ainsi que faire huit points de suture à l'arcade sourcilière de Garrett qui s'est ouvert en faisant une chute lors d'une partie de football américain.

Pendant ces deux semaines, je me suis encore rapprochée d'Alice, cette fille est complètement barge, mais déborde aussi d'une énergie, diverses activités étaient proposées, elle voulait toutes les faire ! Et avec moi, mais je ne suis pas une pile duracell, j'ai besoin de me reposer. Au contraire, pendant ce même laps de temps, Edward ou le Major Cullen, puisqu'il est revenu au « Docteur Swan », n'a fait que de me fuir, tandis que je dormais de plus en plus mal, faisant des rêves érotiques toutes les nuits et me réveillant plus fatiguée qu'avant, pourtant je faisais tout pour me dépenser, faisant les fameuses activités avec Alice et les autres, mais rien n'y faisait et j'étais de plus en plus épuisée au point d'avoir plus de ressemblance avec les zombies qu'avec l'espèce humaine.

J'avais passé de bons moments sinon, rigolant souvent et puis le dernier jour, une grande fête avait été organisée après le dernier concert. Tous les techniciens, les artistes, nos chauffeurs et puis bien sûr le major et moi étions présents. Un karaoké géant s'était improvisé et malgré toutes sortes de protestations, Edward et moi fûmes propulsés sur scène. Les artistes et les militaires ayant noté une ressemblance de couleur de cheveux entre Ed Sheeran et lui, il dut interpréter _Perfect._ Il s'avéra qu'il chantait plutôt bien, mais le plus étrange, c'est qu'après m'avoir évité pendant plus de deux semaines, depuis le fameux baiser, il me regardait en chantant cette chanson d'amour. Que dois-je en comprendre ? Il me laisse encore plus troublée qu'avant.

Ensuite, ce fut mon tour. J'ai tout fait pour échapper à cette corvée, je ne sais véritablement pas chanter et le pire, c'est que je ne choisis même pas la chanson, Alice en accord avec d'autres personnes telles que Leah, Tanya et même Jacob, me mettent une chanson en rigolant, je pris peur,vraiment. C'est ainsi que fut décidé que je chanterai _Last Friday Night_ de Katy Perry. Je suis mortifiée mais après le premier couplet que j'ai complètement massacré, je me prends au jeu et je joue la carte en dansant un peu et surtout en sautant partout malgré la fatigue une puce et un kangourou n'auraient pas pu me concurrencer ! Je ne regarde pas Edward, c'est ma dernière soirée et demain à la première heure, je prends l'avion pour retrouver mon fils et ma vie à laquelle il n'appartient pas. Je profite des mes derniers instants auprès des personnes formidables que j'ai rencontré et qui, je le sais vont me manquer. Avec Alice, nous avons déjà prévu de nous revoir sitôt qu'elle se sera installée à Seattle.

Mais pour une raison qui m'échappe, j'ai l'impression que le choix de la chanson du major et de la mienne, n'est pas due au hasard, mes amis et surtout Alice en particulier, arborent un sourire bien trop satisfait pour me laisser croire à une coïncidence.

A la fin de cette fête, autour des trois heures du matin et juste deux heures avant que je ne monte dans l'avion qui me ramène chez moi, tout le monde monte sur scène pour chanter la mythique chanson d'AC/DC _Highway to hell_. Malgré la fatigue et l'heure tardive, je puise dans mes dernières ressources d'énergie pour me la jouer à fond avec une Alice déchaînée. Nous sommes en nage avant la fin du premier couplet et même Edward se lâche, ce qui dans le feu de l'action ne choque personne, ni le comportement d'Alice et d'Edward l'un envers l'autre, ce qui maintenant que j'y pense, aurait dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille.

J'aidai à ranger de façon sommaire le hangar où nous étions avant de partir et d'embrasser tout le monde, à 4h00 du matin après une nuit blanche, je fus raccompagnée à l'aéroport par le major doc en personne, le silence dans l'habitacle de la voiture est pesant et lorsqu' arrivés devant le bâtiment et l'esprit ailleurs, je prends un certain temps avant de descendre, Edward me fait une remarque.

-Vous allez louper votre avion si vous ne descendez pas de cette voiture maintenant.

-Humm, oui je vais y aller, je réponds avant de faire une chose incroyablement stupide, je me tourne vers lui et je l'embrasse. Je l'embrasse en mettant de côté toute pudeur et je force sans m'en rendre compte la barrière de ses dents. Nos langues s'emmêlent et s'entremêlent pendant ce qui me semble paradoxalement, des heures et à peine quelques millisecondes.

Je me sépare de lui à contre cœur, et je descends de la voiture dans dire un mot. Il n'esquisse pas le moindre geste et je ne me retourne pas. Je sens toutefois mes yeux qui me piquent, je suis sur le point de pleurer parce que malgré son indifférence de ces deux dernières semaines, j'ai commencé à éprouver des sentiments pour cet homme qui peut s'avérer merveilleux et chaleureux lorsqu'il fait tomber son masque. Je suis sur le point de pleurer parce qu'avec la fatigue, j'ai toujours eu tendance à devenir plus émotive. C'est dans cet état que je patiente près d'une heure avant d'embarquer. Je m'endors sitôt que l'avion a décollé faisant fit de la conversation de mon voisin. C'est une hôtesse de l'air qui me réveille à mon arrivée à l'aéroport international de Tacoma.

Le vol n'a pas duré assez longtemps pour que je sois totalement reposée puisque nous étions sur une base de l'air force dans le Montana. Mais je suis un peu plus reposée qu'avant. A la descente de l'avion, je passe près d'une demie heure avant de récupérer ma valise et je rejoins enfin mon frère et mon meilleur ami, vu l'heure encore matinale, il n'est même pas 8h00, mon fils dort encore surveillé par sa tatie Rose.

Dès qu'ils m'aperçoivent, des sourires apparaissent sur leur visage. Emmett est le premier à me prendre dans ses bras avant de me faire tournoyer, heureusement que Rosalie n'a jamais été jalouse de notre relation, beaucoup à sa place l'auraient été, mais presque immédiatement, elle avait fait ma connaissance et je l'avais rassurée. Je passe ensuite dans les bras de mon frère qui me sert contre son torse musclé. Il ne manque plus que Ben et j'aurais retrouvé tous les hommes de ma vie.

Pendant le trajet jusqu'à la maison, nous, plutôt, ils discutent gaiement pendant que je rattrape encore un peu de sommeil. A la maison, je suis accueillie par Rose qui me sert dans ses bras, je suis ravie de revoir mon amie et je vois à son regard que c'est réciproque.

-Alors tu t'es bien amusée ? Me demande-t-elle avec un sourire.

-C'était super, mais je suis ravie d'être de retour. Je sais que certaines personnes, je les reverrais plus jamais tandis que nous allons garder le contact avec d'autres. D'ailleurs, il faut que je te raconte, j'ai une amie Alice qui a vu Jasper lorsque nous avons passé l'après midi ensemble et elle a totalement flashé sur lui. C'est une bonne chose qu'elle vienne vivre à Seattle et le meilleur c'est que je pense que c'est réciproque, je raconte. Je pense que tu t'entendrais bien avec elle, par certains côtés elle ressemble à ton futur mari.

-Seigneur, pauvre fille, rigole Rosalie avec une mine horrifiée. Nous rigolons toutes les deux lorsqu'une petite tornade débarque dans ma chambre.

-Maman, tu es revenue, s'exclame Ben en se jetant dans mes bras. J'en profite pour le serrer fort contre moi et sentir son odeur de petit garçon, relativement proche de celle qu'il avait bébé. Je sais qu'il ne gardera pas cette odeur toute sa vie et je suis certaine qu'avant que je ne m'en rende compte, il sera adulte et aura lui même des enfants. Mais fort heureusement, pour l'instant il reste mon petit garçon.

-Je t'ai manqué petit monstre ? Tu me parlais au téléphone tous les jours.

-C'est pas pareil, je ne pouvais pas te faire câlin. Tatie Rose ne sent pas la maman comme toi, dit-il en me faisant glousser pendant que je voyais Rose faire la grimace.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il entend par « sentir la maman », en général je sens l'hôpital parce que je rentrais de mes gardes ou alors, c'est simplement que Rose et moi n'avons pas la même odeur.

-Tu faisais quand même des câlin à tonton, non et lui il ne sent pas la maman ? Je le taquine.

Il s'écarte de moi et me regarde dans les yeux avant de répondre avec un grand sérieux :

-Mais maman, tonton est un garçon,il ne peut pas sentir la maman. Ceux qui ont deux papas comme Tony, eh ben ils ne connaissent pas l'odeur de la maman, m'explique mon fils.

-Je comprends mon chéri, ça veut dire que je sens bon ou que je sens mauvais ? Je demande en commençant à le chatouiller.

-Je… maman… arrête, crie mon fils tout en se tortillant pour échapper à mon emprise.

-Seulement si tu me réponds, est ce que je sens mauvais ? Je demande avec un grand sourire.

-Non ! Maintenant lâche moi s'il te plaît, demande-t-il en connaissant le mot magique.

J'accède à sa requête tout en riant et je lui fais ensuite pleins de bisous comme je lui avais promis.

Nous prenons ensuite le chemin de la cuisine pour manger le petit déjeuner que préparaient les hommes pendant que nous étions dans ma chambre. Les hommes qui cuisinent, il faut les épouser ou les avoir pour frère. Avec Rosalie, nous faisons les deux ! Elle va bientôt en épouser un et l'autre, bah c'est mon grand frère. Avec cette habitude de la répartition des tâches dans la vie quotidienne, j'espère que Benjamin deviendra pareil avec l'âge. C'est important pour moi de lui inculquer dès son plus jeune âge le respect de la femme et son égalité par rapport aux hommes.

Nous déjeunons tranquillement et dans la bonne humeur avant qu'Emmett et Rosalie ne repartent chez eux pour préparer encore pendant un week-end, leur mariage. Rosalie n'a pas voulu faire appelle à une wedding planneuse déclarant que puisque ce serait son mariage, c'était à elle, mais aussi à Emmett et nous ses amis de l'aider à tout préparer, mais cela demandait pas mal de temps et d'énergie, ce qui explique aussi leur période de fiançailles de plus d'un an. Jasper et moi les aurions bien aidé aujourd'hui mais en raison de ma très courte nuit et de mon retour, je ne suis pas franchement opérationnelle.

La journée passe rapidement alors que je joue avec mon fils, Jasper ayant profité de mon retour pour sortir un peu s'aérer loin de la maison, il adore s'occuper de son neveu mais c'est la première fois qu'il s'en charge seul pendant un mois, et bien qu'il l'aime plus que tout, Ben n'est pas son fils. Pendant l'après midi, nous faisons une courte sieste qui recharge provisoirement mes batteries mais j'ai l'habitude de peu dormir entre les gardes à l'hôpital et le petit bout qui m'attendait à la maison.

Je me réveille avant mon fils et vu l'heure, je décide de le laisser dormir encore un quart d'heure, j'en profite pour sortir mon téléphone et le prendre en photo, il est si mignon avec sa bouche grand ouverte et un petit ronflement s'échappe de mon petit bonhomme.

Jasper rentre peu après, le visage rouge et les cheveux décoiffés et surtout hilare. Mon étonnement doit se lire sur mon visage puisqu'il me dit aussitôt :

-Alex trouve amusant de me faire courir pour me faire des blagues.

-Tu t'es bien amusé ? Je demande.

-Oui, cela fait du bien de sortir un peu entre potes, et vous bien dormi ? D'ailleurs, il dort encore ? C'est étonnant, j'aurais plutôt cru vu ta tête ce matin que celle qui dormirait encore lorsque je rentrerai serait toi.

-Il était fatigué aussi. Tu n'as pas oublié de réserver ton week-end du début juin pour m'aider à déménager ? Je sais que je te l'ai rappelé plusieurs fois, mais je préfère être prévoyante, parce qu'Em et Rose seront en lune de miel, alors il n'y aura que toi et moi et je préfère éviter d'être toute seule.

-Je sais Bell, je sais tu me le répètes depuis que tu as trouvé cet appartement. En plus, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne serais pas libre, je ne donne pas de cours le samedi et le dimanche.

-T'es le meilleur frère, je lui dis en lui faisant une bise toute en passant ma main dans ses cheveux, les emmêlant encore plus.

En rigolant ainsi avec mon frère, je ne savais pas encore quelle serait ma future vie.

* * *

 **Alors contente ? Je veux vos avis et votre ressenti ! Bon alors ils se sont quittéds mais vous vous doutez bien que cela ne va pas durer mais il faudra attendre un peur revoir Edward !**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Coucou les filles !**

 **Merci à crazybells, larosesurleau, xTenShiax et Catbl2014 pour leur review.**

 **Catbl2014: Merci beaucoup, ça me touche beaucoup. Effectivement, ils vont se revoir et puis il fallait que Bella se bouge un peu les fesses ! Par contre, tu pourras très vite le constater, ça ne sera pas simple tout de suite. Nous n'en sommes qu'au chapitre 9 et cette fic comporte 22 chapitres et un épilogue, il va falloir être patiente !**

 **Je remarque que le nombre de review diminue, ce qui me chagrine légèrement. Car c'est en effet le seul moyen que j'ai d'avoir votre ressenti et vos impressions, parce que même si j'aimerais bien parfois, je ne lis pas dans les pensées !**

 **Merci à crazybells qui a corrigé cette histoire, elle a fait du très bon boulot !**

 **Et aussi bon courage à toutes celles qui passent le bac ou le brevet ou autres examens la semaine prochaine, je vous souhaite MERDE les filles !**

 _ **Une dernière chose, l'univers de Grey's Anatomy ne m'appartient pas, et c'est la propriété intellectuelle de Shonda Rhimes est autres scénaristes de ABC !**_

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Je m'étais trompée de chapitre, désolée !**

* * *

Le mariage d'Emmett et de Rosalie se déroule trois semaines plus tard, lors du dernier samedi de mai et pour une fois, le soleil brillait sur Seattle et la cérémonie bien que simple fut magnifique et parfaitement en adéquation avec la personnalité de mes deux amis.

La réception fut, elle en revanche bien plus festive et fêtarde. Les enfants, pour des raisons évidentes, n'étaient pas invités à la soirée et j'avais dû engager une baby-sitters pour garder Ben, c'était un peu égoïste mais je voulais profiter à fond de la soirée pour m'amuser et pour essayer de me sortir Edward de la tête.

Si j'avais cru que le dernier baiser que je lui avais donné aller changer quelque chose et faire arrêter mes rêves érotiques, c'était peine perdue. Je ne faisait que de penser à lui lorsque j'avais du temps libre, et en ce moment, j'en avais pas mal : je ne commençais mon nouveau travail que le 10 juin et puisque Ben était à l'école et Jasper au travail, je faisais du ménage, je me promenais et j'avais presque fini de faire les cartons pour le déménagement mais j'avais quand même beaucoup de temps libre, trop.

Je repensais à ses lèvres contre les miennes, la sensation que j'avais éprouvé et tout cela revenait la nuit me hanter. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais le fait d'avoir eu plusieurs fois Alice au téléphone ou par mail m'avait fait rappeler Edward. C'est toute heureuse que je l'avais eu ce matin même par webcam.

-Coucou toi, m'avait-elle salué.

-Salut à toi aussi, tu m'as l'air bien joyeuse aujourd'hui, j'avais lancé en ayant presque immédiatement remarqué le sourire encore plus large que d'ordinaire qu'elle affichait.

-Oui, mon frère vient juste de m'apprendre qu'il quittait l'armée pour devenir médecin dans le civil, je n'aurais plus à m'inquiétait comme je le faisais.

-Je croyais qu'il n'était pas dans une unité combattante, j'avais rétorqué, surprise. Bien que l'on s'inquiète toujours pour les personnes qu'on aime.

-Oh mais c'est le cas, c'est simplement le fait que malgré sa blessure, il aurait pu être envoyé au front si ils avaient vraiment besoin de lui. Je sais que maintenant il sera toujours en sécurité, je suis si contente.

-Je vois ça, je vois ça, je souris amusée par sa réaction.

-Mais et toi, où vas-tu comme cela ? Tu as un rendez vous galant ?

-Très drôle, j'avais rétorqué, je vais au mariage d'Emmett et de Rosalie et vu que je suis la témoin d'Em, j'ai fait un minimum d'effort, je rétorque en tournoyant sur moi-même pour montrer ma robe bleu ciel qui s'arrête au niveau de mes genoux et qui a un décolleté en forme bateau. Par sa forme et son côté classique, elle ressemble assez aux robes des années 1950-1960 mais quelques paillettes viennent cassées cet aspect. Elle est très cintrée au buste mais elle s'évase à partir de ma taille pour n'être plus que fluidité autour de mes jambe. Je porte aussi une paire d'escarpins relativement confortable, je m'étais attendu à pire.

Une coiffeuse professionnelle m'avait fait une tresse africaine, ressemblant à celle d'Elsa dans la reine des neige et y avait ajouté quelques petite fleurs blanches. Et une maquilleuse m'avait fait une regard magnifique avec des ombres à paupières vertes claires, je ressemblais pas à une princesse de conte de fée mais à une des temps moderne, c'est presque certain. Objectivement, en me regardant dans la glace, je me trouvais belle, ce qui était rarement le cas.

-Amuses-toi bien dans ce cas. Et tous mes vœux de bonheur aux mariés du jour, m'avait répondu Alice après m'avoir complimenté sur ma tenue.

La semaine qui suivit fut pas mal chargé, je m'occupais des derniers cartons à faire tout en me préparant à reprendre le travail et à débuter mon nouveau poste de chef de clinique. J'étais des plus emballée et enthousiaste mais je stressais de ne pas être à la hauteur. Le Seattle Grace est l'un des meilleurs hôpitaux du pays et le service de chirurgie est hyper réputé.

Le déménagement pris tout le week-end, c'est pas facile et surtout pas rapide avec un enfant de trois, qui bien que remplie de bonne volonté, Ben s'était montré adorable mais il resté entre nos jambes, ce qui n'est pas pratique, heureusement nous avions installé en priorité sa chambre, de ce fait, il y resta pour déballer ses jouets bien que j'allais souvent voir si il n'avait besoin de rien.

-Je sors avec une femme, m'annonce Jasper alors que je portais un carton, d'ailleurs j'ai failli le lâcher sous la surprise. C'est Alice qui va être déçue, elle avait vraiment craqué sur mon frère et je pensais que c'était réciproque.

-Ah bon ? c'est vrai ? Depuis combien de temps ? Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? Je le questionne en posant rapidement le carton au sol.

-Et tout doux, tu n'es pas de la police. Laisse moi au moins le temps de te répondre, sourie mon frère.

-Tu vas arrêter de me faire languir idiot ? Ça fait tellement de temps que tu n'es pas sorti avec quelqu'un ou en tout cas que tu es jugé bon de m'en informé alors tu m'excuses si je suis curieuse, je réponds en lui donnant un petit coup sur son biceps droit.

-Tu l'as connaît déjà puisque c'est un peu grâce à toi que nous nous sommes rencontrés. Elle s'appelle Alice et je la fréquente depuis moins d'une semaine, enfin nous sortons ensemble depuis moins d'une semaine. Savais-tu que son frère allait travailler dans le même hôpital que toi ?

-Non, tu me l'apprends, samedi dernier, elle m'a juste dit qu'il quittait l'armée. Tu connais son prénom ? Je le questionne.

-Non, ce n'était pas vraiment notre sujet de conversation principal. Elle me plaît vraiment beaucoup, je pense que c'est encore trop tôt pour dire que je suis amoureux d'elle mais en tout cas, j'éprouve de forts sentiments.

-Je suis contente pour vous deux, c'est une chouette fille et il était plus que temps que tu te remettes en selle frangin, je commençais à désespérer ! Je le taquine.

-Et moi donc ! Soupire mon frère. Il serait peut-être temps que tu y penses aussi, ne penses-tu pas ? A moins que t'espère qu'il sera toujours possible de remettre le couvert avec l'autre.

-Tu n'y penses pas, il n'en est pas question ! Je m'emporte. Mais le fait est que oui, j'y pense. C'est simplement que ce n'est pas aussi simple pour moi que pour toi, j'ai un enfant à charge, il faut que je pense à Ben avant tout.

-Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'aucun homme t'ait plu depuis ta rupture avec Peter ?

-Jazz, arrête c'est gênant de parler de ça avec toi. Si je dois en parler avec quelqu'un, ce serait avec Rose ou avec Alice, bref avec une de mes amies mais certainement pas avec toi, mon grand frère. Tout comme Alice est mon amie mais je ne voudrai pas connaître les détails de sa vie sexuelle avec toi ! C'est tout bonnement dégoûtant et dérangeant ! Je lui explique.

-C'est bon, j'ai compris mais je me soucie seulement de toi petite sœur. Tu mérites d'être heureuse.

-Bah tu sais quoi, je serais heureuse lorsque nous aurons fini de tout ranger avant que je ne reprenne le travail demain, lundi, je rétorque.

Nous passons une bonne partie de la soirée à tout ranger et nous mangeons tous ensemble une dernière fois avant que Jasper ne reparte pour sa maison à Tacoma. Je crois que lui aussi songe à se rapprocher de la ville pour éviter tous les trajets jusqu'à la fac.

C'est épuisée que je mets Ben au lit tout en lui lisant une histoire avant de dormir ; il me le demande pas tout les soirs mais il aime bien que je lui lise une petite histoire, c'est notre moment à nous. Le pauvre a besoin de repères en ce moment alors que tout change dans sa vie, il vient d'emménager tout seul avec moi, séparé de son oncle pour la première fois depuis sa naissance, dans un nouvel appartement, dans une nouvelle vie et heureusement que les vacances scolaires viennent de débuter, parce qu'a la rentrée, il commencera dans une nouvelle école. J'ai eu de la chance, il n'a pas fait de caprice parce qu'il quittait ses amis, il n'en avais pas tant que cela et à son âge, j'étais pareille, cela à durer jusqu'au lycée mais je ne parle à présent plus à ces filles. Mais j'ai toujours eu Emmett et puis maintenant j'ai Rose et Alice. J'espère pour mon fils qu'il se trouvera un Emmett parce que pour le petit frère ou la petite sœur, ce n'est pas parti pour être un projet envisageable.

En ce lundi matin, c'est un peu la course, Jasper donne des cours à la fac et ne peut donc pas garder Ben, Em et Rose sont encore en lune de miel et ne revienne que le samedi suivant, je suis donc obligé de lever mon fils de trois ans à 6h00 du matin pour l'emmener au centre aéré. Il est un peu ronchon ce matin et a beaucoup de mal à se réveiller. Quant à moi, je me presse d'avaler ma tasse de café et de prendre un bon petit déjeuner, je stresse énormément pour mon premier jour mais faire un malaise d'hypoglycémie est inenvisageable alors je prends des forces. Je m'habille simplement avec un jean malgré l'air chaud ainsi que d'un top léger. Ben est quant à lui habillé en t-shirt et en pantacourt avec dans son sac de la crème solaire, une petite bouteille d'eau, plusieurs barres de céréales au chocolats et bien sur une fiche avec tous les numéros d'urgences. Je ne suis pas parano, simplement, je connais mon fils et lorsqu'il est enthousiaste, il peut se faire mal.

Je le dépose à 7h30 où il est accueillie par Elizabeth Masen, une femme d'environ 40 ans et qui me semble très sympathique, son sourire et sa bonne humeur donne en tout cas cette impression. Ben pleurt un peu dans mes bras avant que je ne le laisse à l'animatrice du centre aéré.

Je conduis ensuite rapidement jusqu'au Seattle Grace où j'arrive pile à l'heure pour la petite réunion entre les équipes de nuit et celles qui prennent le relais pour la journée.

Je suis « prise en charge » par le docteur Meredith Grey, la chef de chirurgie général. Elle me paraît sympathique quoique légèrement folle.

-Bon, tu es le Docteur Isabella Swan c'est cela ? m'a-t-elle demandé à l'issue de la petite réunion.

-Bella, s'il vous plaît, je corrige.

-Je suis le Dr Meredith Grey, je suis le chef de chirurgie générale depuis un peu plus de deux ans maintenant et je suis une personne très exigeante, à tel point que les internes il y a quelques années lorsque j'occupais ton poste me surnommaient « Médusa ». Nous sommes un hôpital universitaire alors tu auras bien sûr des internes à superviser. Il nous arrive souvent d'aller travailler aux urgences ou de collaborer avec d'autres services. Le chef de chirurgie jusqu'à présent était le Dr Miranda Bailey, mais elle a obtenu une poste de directrice de recherche et de chirurgie générale à l'hôpital John Hopkins. C'est le Dr Carlisle Cullen qui le remplace. Précédemment, le poste de chef de chirurgie était offert à un chirurgien général ou de traumato mais le Dr Cullen nous vient du Mercy West Hospital où il dirigeait le service de Chirurgie orthopédique. Le Dr Esme Cullen travaille aussi dans notre hôpital en chirurgie pédiatrique.

Je reste un instant interdite : Cullen comme dans le Major Edward Cullen ? Ne me dis pas que je vais travailler avec ses parents !? Moi qui voulait à tout prix d'éviter de penser à lui ! Je suis mal barrer, et je n'avais pas encore idée à quelle point.

* * *

 **Alors, ils ne sont pas restés séparés très longtemps !**

 **N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite trace de votre passage !**


	10. Chapitre 10

**Coucou les filles !**

 **C'est toute contente que je vous retrouve aujourd'hui, le soleil est enfin là et le nombre de review à augmenter !**

 **Merci à crazybells, Pims10, xTenShiax, larosesurleau, Catbl2014 et Guest pour leur review !**

 **Catbl2014: Merci beaucoup pour ta gentille review ! Tu as toute à fait raison, ce n'est pas prêt de se calmer dans la vie de Bella parce que d'autres fantômes de son passé vont revenir, pas seulement qui tu penses!**

 **Guest: Merci ! Je crois que c'est trop lu de fiction qui arrêtait leur chapitre avec sadisme et je suis devenue pareille ;)**

 **Je crois qu'il y avait eu une confusion, la semaine passée j'avais déjà publié ce chapitre avant de me rendre compte que c'était pas le bon, tête en l'air comme je le suis, j'ai écrit 2 fois le chapitre 9 ! Mais c'est bien le chapitre 10 aujourd'hui, donc je vous conseille d'aller relire le chapitre précédent si vous avez un doute !**

 **Merci à crazybells pour m'avoir corrigé !**

 **Ah oui, et avant que j'oublie, si je suis autant de bonne humeur, ce n'est pas seulement nous sommes en été (quoique ça joue pas mal XD !) mais c'est parce qu'aujourd'hui bah c'est mon anniversaire !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

-Tout va bien ? Me demande ma nouvelle chef.

-Heu, je… Oui, merci. Qu'est ce que je fais aujourd'hui ? Tout le monde a eu son planning et sa liste de patients mais pas moi, je la questionne.

-Oui, c'est vrai d'abord je t'accompagne jusqu'au bureau du Dr Cullen, pour éviter de les confondre il y a le chef et le Dr Esme Cullen. J'ai l'impression que cet hôpital est familial mon mari a travaillé ici, mes deux demi-sœurs, ma mère, ma belle sœur et ainsi de suite. Ce n'est presque pas un mensonge lorsque nous disons que nous sommes une grande famille, nous avons tous des membres de la notre ou des amis qui travaillent avec nous, m'explique ma supérieure tout en me conduisant au bureau du chef.

Travailler en famille et tout cela doit être bien mais très pesant à la fin. J'adore mon frère et tout ça mais travailler avec lui ? Non merci ! Et puis, tu n'as jamais de répit, une dispute et ça te poursuit au travail, un désaccord au travail et ça te suit jusque chez toi. Je pense que ces médecins doivent savoir faire la part des choses mais enfin, je sais que d'être h24 avec les mêmes personnes, ce n'est pas si sain que cela.

Une fois devant le bureau du chef, Meredith me laisse pour partir s'occuper de ses patients, et oui, eux n'attendent pas. D'après ce que j'ai compris en effectuant des recherches sur le net, l'hôpital propose des consultations la plupart du temps alors que les personnes sont déjà hospitalisées, il fait peu de rendez vous préventifs, ce que je trouve assez dommage mais leur méthode a l'air de fonctionner et puis, je n'y connais rien en gestion d'hôpital et tout cela. C'est sans doute plus lucratif ou fait perdre moins de temps, que sais-je ?

C'est les mains moites que je toque à la porte du chef, qui me dit d'entrer. Le bureau est grand et étonnement lumineux alors qu'il est en plein cœur de l'hôpital mais il n'a que deux murs, le reste est constitué de grandes baies vitrées, ce que je n'avais pas remarquées en arrivant jusqu'ici.

L'homme qui me fait face, un homme blond comme les blés mais encore plus clair que Jasper, doit avoir dans la cinquantaine mais reste malgré tout séduisant, étant donné que c'est peut-être le père d'Edward, je ne suis pas étonnée mais sa ressemblance ne s'arrête pas à celle qu'il peut avoir avec le major, non. Je ne saurais dire à qui il me fait penser immédiatement mais je sais que je connais cette personne. Mon stresse doit se lire sur mon visage parce qu'il me sourit avec bienveillance avant de se présenter.

-Bonjour Dr Swan, je suis le Dr Carlisle Cullen comme vous a sans doute dit le Dr Grey. Je suis enchanté de vous compter parmi les médecins de cet hôpital. Vos supérieurs de l'hôpital de Tacoma ne tarissent pas d'éloges à votre sujet et j'espère que vous allez vous montrer à la hauteur de mes espérances.

-Merci docteur Cullen, je réponds en rougissant légèrement.

-Bien, entrons dans le vif du sujet, me dit-en me faisant signe de m'asseoir. Pour aujourd'hui vous serez avec le Dr Grey, elle a l'habitude de former et je pense que travailler avec elle vous montrera un peu plus le fonctionnement de cet hôpital. C'est elle qui vous présentera vos nouveaux internes. Je n'ai pas besoins de vous expliquez vos responsabilités, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, ce n'est pas la première fois que j'aurais des internes à ma charge.

-Bien, je ne vous retiens pas plus, les patients n'attendent pas, plaisante le Dr Cullen.

Je me relève et je sors du bureau mais la voix que chef m'arrête alors que je franchis la porte.

-J'ai oublié de le dire mais bienvenue au Seattle Grace Isabella.

-Bella tout court, monsieur, je rectifie par habitude avant de quitter le bureau et de rejoindre le Dr Grey dans la chambre d'une patiente qui vient pour subir une greffe de rein, elle était sur liste d'attente depuis plus de trois ans et subissait des dialyses pratiquement tous les jours. Elle est atteinte d'une défaillance rénale importante ce qui l'empêche de vivre correctement et surtout normalement. Cette greffe va lui changer la vie, au propre comme au figuré et je suis très contente de participer à une opération aussi importante pour mon premier jour ici. Je fais la connaissance des cinq internes que j'aurais sous mon aile pendant l'année qui vient.

C'est ainsi que je fis la connaissance de Jessica Stanley, une femme châtain assez excentrique mais qui a bizarrement un bon contact avec les patients, de Riley Biers, un jeune homme surdoué puisque a à peine 22 ans, il débute son internat en chirurgie, de Jane et Alec Smith, des jumeaux qui ont fait leurs études à Oxford en Angleterre, et enfin d'Angela Weber, une brune d'origine asiatique toute timide mais qui me semble des plus efficace.

La journée est longue et fatigante mais surtout gratifiante car la greffe de rein a pris et le Dr Grey m'a laissé l'assister durant toute l'opération. J'aurais bien sûr à l'avenir des opérations en « solo » avec des internes pour m'assister. Sitôt ma garde terminée, je file aussi vite que je peux chercher mon fils au centre aéré. Je suis un peu un retard, Meredith a tenu à ce que je fasse le compte rendu de l'opération avec elle, ce qui a pris un peu plus de temps que prévu parce que nous avons aussi débriefé de ma première journée. Le Seattle Grace encadre vraiment bien les nouveaux venus, je trouve. Le débriefing avec les internes avait eu lieu avec mon prédécesseur qui d'après ce que j'ai compris a décidé de quitter son poste après qu'un patient ait essayé de la tuer, il manque aussi un autre chef de clinique puisque celui ci a quitté la chirurgie pour devenir pompier mais il a aussi déménagé, je crois que c'était le mari du Dr Bailey. Meredith ne mentait vraiment pas lorsque ce matin, elle me disait que les gens travaillent en famille dans cet hôpital.

Je récupère un Ben tout content de s'être fait de nouveaux amis et qui est ravi de la journée remplie d'activité à laquelle il a participé. Je suis soulagée de savoir qu'il s'y est plu car il va y aller presque tout l'été, je n'ai pas de vacance cette année puisque je viens à peine de commencer. Jasper le gardera certains week-end tout comme Emmett et Rosalie qui lui ont déjà promis de le prendre en vacances pendant une semaine. Je me fais l'effet d'être une mauvaise mère, de pas m'occuper de mon fils autant qu'il le mérite et surtout de ne pas lui offrir un bon père. Malheureusement, même si Peter était resté, il n'aurait pas fait un bon père, il est bien trop égoïste et préoccupé par son image et par lui-même pour cela.

La suite de la semaine est aussi chargée le matin, je me lève, déjeune et réveille Ben qui est un peu grincheux, je l'aide à se préparer et je le dépose au centre aéré avant de filer au travail et de faire en sorte de finir à l'heure afin de pouvoir récupérer Ben à l'heure, ce qui n'est franchement pas tous les jours faciles. Alice m'a téléphoné mercredi pour me dire qu'elle avait enfin emménagé à Seattle et qu'elle m'invitait ainsi que mon fils à sa pendaison de crémaillère la semaine suivante, heureusement que cela tombe le seul jour où je suis en repos.

J'ai aussi appelé Jasper, cela lui fait bizarre à lui aussi de vivre seul, nous avons vécu tout les trois pendant presque quatre ans mais bien sûr c'est agréable de retrouver une sorte d'intimité et de ne plus avoir de compte à rendre à l'autre. Je crois que c'est aussi cela, du fait que sa sœur et son neveu vivent avec lui, qui a un peu freiné Jasper dans ses précédentes relations amoureuses. Certaines de ses petites-amies n'avaient pas envie de s'encombrer avec nous en plus, j'aurais été prête à laisser de l'espace à mon frère, seulement, je n'avais pas à l'époque les moyens de déménager si ce n'est dans des quartiers peu fréquentables et il n'en était pas question. D'une, je ne voulais pas que mon fils grandisse dans un environnement pareil et Jasper non plus et de deux parce qu'avec mes horaires parfois décalés, je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de finir poignardée au milieu de la nuit en partant ou en rentrant du travail.

Le point positif de cette semaine chargée est que j'ai eu moins de temps pour penser à Edward qui hante toujours mes rêves et mes pensées, pathétique, je sais. Le pire c'est que j'ai aussi fait la rencontre de sa mère. Je sais maintenant de qui il tient ses cheveux cuivrés. Le Dr Esme Cullen est une femme absolument magnifique avec ses longs cheveux roux qui tombent en boucles dans son dos. Cependant, elle me fait penser, comme le chef à une autre personne de ma connaissance. Cela se confirme de plus en plus et je suis déçue que cette personne ne m'ait rien dit. J'attends pour le lui dire, quoique je n'ai peut-être pas à le faire, c'est sa vie mais je suis blessée même si rien n'est confirmé.

C'est comme cela que je me retrouve devant la porte d'entrée de l'appartement d'Alice, tenant la petite main de Ben dans la mienne. Jasper doit y être déjà et je me demande si il n'y aura que ses amis ou si sa famille sera présente. Je me rends aujourd'hui compte que je ne connais même pas son nom de famille.

Je toque et c'est mon amie en personne qui ouvre, elle est tout sourire de me revoir car il est vrai que nous ne nous étions pas revues depuis la fin de la tournée.

-Salut Bella, coucou Ben, s'exclame Alice toute contente. Aller venez, entrez. Nous entrons dans l'appartement qui est rempli par une bonne douzaine de personnes. Que je suis contente de te revoir, me dit mon amie en me prenant dans ses bras.

-Que je suis contente aussi Alice. Ton appartement à l'air vraiment beau.

-Merci et le tien, tu t'y fais ? Me demande-t-elle.

-Oui, c'est fantastique et puis Ben est très content, n'est-ce pas chéri . Je demande à mon fils qui cherchait son oncle du regard. Je l'avais prévenu qu'il y serait et depuis il était impatient de le retrouver.

-Oui, maman tu avais dit que tonton serait là mais je ne le vois pas. Il est où ? Demande mon fils.

-Je ne sais pas chéri, il faut demander à Alice s'il est déjà arrivé, tu le fais ?

-Alice, il est où mon tonton ? Demande Ben à Alice qui le regarde comme si mon fils était la huitième merveille du monde, de façon absolument pas objective, je peux affirmer que mon fils n'en est pas très loin. C'est vrai qu'il est absolument craquant avec cette petite moue adorable.

-Ton tonton est dans la cuisine, viens avec moi, je vais te montrer où c'est.

-Je peux y aller maman ? Demande Ben, cherchant mon approbation.

-Bien sûr et puis, j'ai envie de voir tonton Jasper aussi, on y va ? Je demande à mon fils.

Nous suivons donc Alice jusque dans la cuisine et j'aperçois les Dr Cullen, Esme et Carlisle plus loin, j'ai donc la confirmation à mes doutes. Dans la cuisine, je vois mon frère en grande conversation avec… Edward. C'est certain qu'à cet instant, les doutes ne sont plus permis.

Mon fils saute dans les bras de son oncle tandis que je reste à côté passablement mal-à-l'aise. A mon plus grand soulagement, je remarque que les frères et sœurs Cullen ne sont pas en reste, au moins je ne suis pas la seule.

-Bella, tu te souviens d'Edward Cullen, mon frère ? Me demande mon amie.

-Bien sûr, je réponds assez froidement tandis qu'il me toise avec un regard que je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer.

-Tu ne sembles pas surprise, remarque Edward, passant au tutoiement.

* * *

 **Alors, ils ne sont pas restés séparés très longtemps. Une petite discussion est à prévoir dans le prochain chapitre !**


	11. Chapitre 11

**Coucou les filles !**

 **J'espère pour celles qui ont passé le brevet et le bac que tout s'est bien passé et que vous pourrez bientôt profiter de vacances bien méritées ! C'est également le cas pour les autres ;) !**

 **Merci à crazybells, larosesurleau, xTenShiax, Catlb2014 pour leur review ainsi que wyneo !**

 **Catlb2014: Merci beaucoup, en espérant que la suite te plaise !**

 **Merci à crazybells qui a corrigé toute cette histoire !**

* * *

-Tu ne sembles pas surprise, remarque Edward, passant au tutoiement.

-C'est vrai, je travaille avec vos parents, je dis en guise d'explication. Oh s'il vous plaît ne faites pas les étonnés. Vous saviez tous les deux où je travaille, je m'exclame.

-Non, c'est juste, laisse tomber, dit Alice. Je voulais te le dire, mais ce n'était jamais le bon moment et…

-C'est bon, j'ai compris, je la coupe. Tu ne voulais pas que je te considère comme la sœur de mon chef ou un truc comme ça. Je ne vais pas te mentir, j'ai été un peu blessée que tu ne m'aies rien dit mais c'est ta vie privée Alice. Nous sommes amies mais nous ne sommes pas obligées de tout nous dire.

-Tu ne m'en veux pas alors ? Me demande-t-elle.

-Bah un peu quand même mais dès que le nouveau chef de clinique arrive, ce qui signifiera que j'aurais un peu plus de temps, on se fera une sortie toutes les deux pour que tu puisses te faire pardonner, je rétorque.

-Euh, en parlant de ça, intervient Edward. Le nouveau chef de clinique, c'est moi, annonce-t-il.

D'un coup, sans prévenir, j'éclate de rire mais vraiment. Moi qui faisais tout pour ne plus penser à Edward et aux deux baisers que nous avions échangé, je me retrouvais à travailler sous les ordres de son père et avec sa mère, être amie avec sa sœur et bientôt je devrais travailler avec lui ? Le destin ou le karma, peu importe a un drôle de sens de l'humour ! Sincèrement, nous sommes d'accord que ce genre de chose n'arrive pratiquement jamais dans la vraie vie, dans les films, les romans ou les séries, d'accord mais pas dans la vraie vie ! Je ne peux pas avoir autant de poisse que cela, n'est-ce pas ?

-Pourquoi tu rigoles maman ? Demande Ben. C'est le monsieur avec les cheveux bizarres qui a dit quelque chose d'amusant ?

-On peut dire cela chéri, je réponds. Le monsieur c'est le frère d'Alice et tous les deux, ils sont rigolos.

Il fait une tête qui signifie probablement que sa maman est un peu folle, ce que je veux bien admettre. J'ai parfois l'impression de ne plus avoir toute ma tête en ce moment. Les journées sont longues et les nuits sont courtes à cause des ces rêves où Edward et moi faisons des choses inavouables. Maintenant que je travaille avec ses parents, ce qui est aujourd'hui confirmé, je devrais pouvoir arrêter de fantasmer sur lui mais je crois que même ça, cela ne suffira pas .

Je salue mon frère qui comme mon fils, m'observait d'un drôle d'air. Je lui glisse en rigolant que je n'ai rien bu !

-Je suis seulement très heureuse de te voir et de voir mes amis, je réponds pas très convaincante . En vérité, j'ai envie de trouver un coin à l'écart pour piquer une petite crise de nerfs. C'est sans doute parce que le seul homme qui m'ait touché ces quatre dernières années, c'était en rêve et mon futur collègue. Ça donne envie de pleurer ou pour éviter cela, de rire un bon coup.

-Tu es en chirurgie générale, me demande Edward. Comme si il ne le savait pas déjà, c'était inscrit sur mon CV qu'il a sans doute lu.

-Oui, et je suppose que tu es en traumato ou en générale aussi, je dis en ayant du mal avec le tutoiement. J'ai un gros problème avec ça et cela ne date pas d'aujourd'hui.

-En traumatologie, répond Edward.

-Oh tu verras, le docteur Hunt est génial, c'est un ancien militaire lui aussi et il est roux comme toi, je glousse, ne masquant pas mon amusement devant autant de ressemblance.

-Tant mieux même si j'ai un peu peur que les autres médecins pensent que j'ai obtenu ce poste grâce à mon père, avoue-t-il pendant qu'Alice va présenter Jasper et mon fils à ses parents, nous laissant un semblant d'intimité.

Sans leur présence, je me rends compte que nous sommes plutôt proches lui et moi, ce qui ne me met pas mal-à-l'aise comme j'aurais dû l'être mais au contraire, un agréable frisson me parcourt tout le corps.

-Et c'est le cas ? Je demande. Que tu aies obtenu ce poste en raison de la position de ton père au sein de l'hôpital ?

-Non. Non, bien sûr que non ! Se défend Edward.

-Alors tu n'as aucune raison de t'en faire, le seul soucis, c'est que cela rajoute un Dr Cullen en plus mais les autres seraient mal venus de te critiquer. Pratiquement tous les médecins travaillent en famille, je lui explique.

J'apprécie ce nouvel Edward, loin de son rôle de major, il est bien plus sympathique et montre son vrai visage celui d'un homme avec des doutes et des craintes comme tout le monde. J'espère qu'il restera ainsi même au travail. Je sais que notre rôle n'est pas de nous faire aimer par les internes mais en mon sens, ils travaillent plus efficacement si cela se fait à travers une bonne relation avec leurs supérieurs et cela évite aussi un bon nombre d'erreur, car ils osent plus nous en parler et donc, nous pouvons plus les aider à apprendre et à mettre en application. Le système de terreur n'est pas celui que j'apprécie, bien que je sache être ferme lorsqu'il le faut.

-Tant mieux, et toi tu en penses quoi ? Est ce que tu penses que j'ai eu mon poste en raison de mon père, me demande-t-il, me surprenant au passage. Je ne vois pas en quoi mon opinion peut avoir de l'importance pour lui.

Je prends un peu de temps pour réfléchir avant de lui répondre.

-Tu es un médecin compétent, je le sais. Alors je pense que tu as eu ce poste parce que tu le mérites mais c'est sûr que ce n'est pas jugé sur le caractère parce que sinon, je ne pense pas que tu aurais été pris, je plaisante. Devant sa mine outrée, j'explique : Tu as été jusqu'à me dire que j'étais payée à rien faire ! Ce n'est pas franchement gentil !

-Mais admets que je n'étais pas très loin de la vérité, se défend-t-il.

-Peut-être mais ce n'est pas une raison, tu as tout simplement été horrible avec moi pendant la tournée, surtout au début. J'espère très sincèrement que tu vas montrer cette façade de toi à l'hôpital, celle que tu as aujourd'hui, j'entends pas celle que tu avais à l'armée.

-Tu as décidé de me dire mes quatre vérités aujourd'hui ? Me demande Edward, visiblement surpris pas mon excès de franchise.

-Je pense qu'on sera amené à souvent se voir, alors il vaut mieux commencer sur de bonnes bases, ou recommencer dans notre cas.

-Tu en fais quoi des deux baisers que nous avons échangé ? m'interroge-t-il soudainement. Parce que moi, j'y pense assez souvent…

-Edward, je le coupe. Je ne pense pas que nous lancer dans une histoire maintenant soit une très bonne idée. Nous avons tous les deux une vie bien remplie et je suis désolée.

Son visage se renfrogne et je me dis que j'ai peut-être tiré des conclusions hâtives mais je préfère être honnête avec lui.

-Non, bien je comprends, tu as ton fils et ton nouveau travail et je suis le fils de ton chef, tu as peur des commérages et tout ça. Non, je comprends.

-Tu as tords, pas sur le fait qu'entre le travail et Ben, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Mais sur le fait que ce qu'il m'empêche de sortir avec toi soit le fait que tu sois le fils du chef. Si tu savais comme je m'en contre fiche. C'est juste que pour l'instant, ce n'est simplement pas le bon moment.

Je tente de sourire pour mieux faire passer la pilule, peut-être ? J'aurais vraiment souhaité, et au fond de moi je le souhaite ardemment, d'avoir une relation avec lui. C'est la peur qui m'empêche de lui dire ce que lui et moi voulons entendre. Je suis lâche, que voulez-vous ? Je n'y peux rien pour le moment, mais c'est vrai que je le connais à peine, que nous avons eu plus de disputes que de conversations agréables comme celle d'aujourd'hui et que oui, nous allons travailler ensemble. Et si ça se passe mal et que je me fait virer ? Bien que je pense que le Chef Cullen est plus professionnel que ça, il n'empêche que j'ai peur et quand je suis effrayée, je fuis.

-Mais nous pouvons être amis ? Je demande .

Vu sa tête, j'ai peur de la réponse. J'en connais un qui dès qu'il rentrera chez lui finira assassiné par du chocolat (N/A : T'as vu crazybells, j'ai réussi à la placer cette phrase!) , à force d'en avoir trop mangé !

-Oui, si c'est ce que tu veux, répond Edward avant de me laisser seule dans la cuisine.

Je prends une canette de Schweppes avant de retrouver Alice en compagnie de Ben et de Jasper ainsi que des parents de mon amie.

-Oh Bella, vous ne m'aviez pas dit que vous connaissiez ma fille et mon fils, me reproche gentiment le docteur Esme Cullen.

-Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment, je réponds tout aussi gentiment. D'ailleurs, comment va Tasha ? C'est le Dr Karev et vous qui l'avez repris en charge après l'opération et je n'ai pas eu le temps de monter lui faire un coucou.

-Elle est encore un peu fatiguée par l'opération et l'anesthésie mais elle se porte beaucoup mieux grâce à vous. Vous avez un véritable don avec les enfants, vous n'avez jamais pensé à faire de la chirurgie pédiatrique ?

-C'est gentil Dr Cullen, mais avec mon fils qui a trois ans, j'ai déjà bien assez peur comme ça, si en plus je devais envisager le pire en opérant des enfants de son âge, je ferais une crise cardiaque avant l'heure et Maggie Pierce devrait me faire un pontage ! Alors que je suis un peu plus jeune qu'elle !

-Appelez moi Esme, Dr Cullen porte trop à confusion avec Carlisle et bientôt Edward. Quelle idée de tous travailler dans le même hôpital, bref, c'est vrai que lorsqu'Alice et Edward étaient petits, j'angoissais tout le temps mais maintenant ça va mieux quoique je redoute et j'attends le jour où je serais grand-mère, avec impatience.

-Bah maman, tu peux attendre encore un peu, intervient Alice. Parce que c'est pas demain qu'avec Edward, on t'annoncera que tu le seras !

-C'est fort dommage ma chérie ! Rétorque sa mère en souriant. Mais vous avez raison, vous avez encore le temps, il n'empêche que de voir un petit garçon aussi beau et adorable que Ben, me donne des envies d'avoir des petits enfants ! C'est pas ton père qui dira le contraire !

-Je ne dis jamais le contraire de ce que tu dis mon amour, répond le Chef Cullen qui me fait un sourire avant de me demander : De quoi parle-t-elle ?

-D'avoir des petits-enfants, je lui souffle, me retenant à grande peine de ne pas rire. Voir un couple aussi complice après tant d'années de mariage a de quoi faire des envieux ! Surtout qu'ils sont si adorables et très sympathiques.

-Ah bon, nous allons avoir des petits-enfants ? Demande le chef à sa femme.

-Mais non papa, parce que je ne suis pas enceinte et ce n'est pas Edward qui l'est ! Rigole Alice.

-Très drôle ma fille, et vous restez avec elle malgré son humour pourri ? Demande-t-il à Jasper pour taquiner sa fille.

-Bah vous savez monsieur, Bella est ma sœur et son humour n'est pas mieux… rétorque mon traître de frère.

-C'est même pas vrai ! Je rétorque, légèrement vexée. Je suis très drôle, c'est toi et Em qui ne comprenez pas toujours mes blagues. Rose rit tout le temps !

-C'est vrai maman que t'es pas toujours rigolote, en rajoute mon fils.

Trahie par mon propre fils, tel est mon cruel destin ! Bon j'exagère un peu mais entendre ça de la part de son fils de trois ans, ça fait un peu mal à l'égo, surtout lorsqu'une personne rigole derrière votre dos et devant votre chef, ouais c'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus sympa, heureusement que mon fils ne dit pas ça pour être méchant !

* * *

 **Il n'y a pas eu de sang mais j'espère que cette confrontation vous a plu, avec comme vous l'avez remarqué, une petite touche d'humour ! N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite trace de votre passage !  
**


	12. Chapitre 12

**Coucou les filles ! Pour celles qui passaient le bac, j'espère que vous l'avez eu !**

 **Sinon un grand Merci à crazybells, larosesurleau, xTenShiax et guest pour leur review qui me font très plaisir !**

 **Je remercie aussi crazybells pour sa correction et je rappelle que je ne possède ni Twilight ni Grey's Anatomy.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Je me retournais pour faire face à mon nouvel ami/ futur collègue/ le fantasme de mes nuits. Ouais je sais, cela fait beaucoup de slashs, mais cela reflétait assez bien la réalité. Moins d'une demi heure s'était écoulée depuis la fin de notre conversation plutôt gênante et il se moquait déjà de moi, ça promet !

-T'es pas gentil ! Je dis en faisant mon plus beau tirage de langue digne de mon fils de trois ans, je suis une gamine et j'assume totalement. J'en ai marre de me prendre la tête et puis avec ce que je viens de voir des ses parents, ils ne m'en tiendront pas rigueur.

-Comment ça je ne suis pas gentil ? Maman, dis lui que je suis très gentil !

-Tu ne me demandes même pas à moi ? Faux frère ! s'exclame Alice.

-Non, simplement, je sais qui me soutiendra et qui tiendra avec Bella et toi, je sais que que tu tiendra avec elle .

-Mais c'est normal, la solidarité féminine, tu connais ? Non et bien prépare toi à en avoir une démonstration !

-Et puis entre personnes qui font des blagues apparemment pas drôles, on se soutient ! Esme tenez avec nous s'il vous plaît ? Je demande en regardant ma collègue sous le regard amusé des garçons.

Et bim, prenez ça dans les dents ! Je sais, je sais c'est bas mais que voulez vous, je m'adapte au niveau de mes adversaires. Non, je plaisante, ça fait du bien de rire un peu. J'en oublie le fait que si moi, je m'étais confiée à Alice et à Edward, eux n'en avaient rien fait et j'ai beau dire, oui cela me fait mal ! Je croyais que nous étions de bonnes amies avec Alice. Edward, je peux comprendre parce que c'est vrai qu'à part les explications que j'avais dû lui fournir et nos deux baisers, d'ailleurs j'en reviens toujours à eux et aussi au fait que nous n'ayons pas tant discuté que cela Edward et moi.

Je veux apprendre un peu plus à le connaître avant de me lancer dans une quelconque relation amoureuse avec lui, et quoi de mieux pour apprendre à connaître quelqu'un que de devenir son amie ? C'est un peu le but caché de ma motivation. Parce que oui, je préférais pouvoir encore l'embrasser et sortir avec lui, mais Ben en l'ayant rencontré seulement une fois s'est déjà attaché à cet homme et je ne veux pas qu'il soit déçu si cela devait mal se terminer. Je tiens à protéger mon fils quoiqu'il arrive et si je suis totalement honnête, je veux aussi protéger mon cœur. Parce que je sais d'avance que si je tombe amoureuse d'Edward, ça sera pour toujours. Et j'ai peur de ce que je ressens pour lui.

-Désolée mon chéri, dit Esme en regardant son fils, mais je suis obligée de tenir avec Bella ! Entre femme on se soutient surtout lorsque nous sommes en infériorité numérique comme maintenant !

-Ce qui n'est pas le cas à l'hôpital, fait remarquer le Chef, tu verras mon fils, tu as l'embarras du choix, elles sont toutes plus belles les unes que les autres, bien que je n'ai rien remarqué, n'ayant d'yeux que pour ta mère !

Cette remarque nous fait rire alors qu'Esme secoue la tête d'un air désabusé devant la réplique charmeuse de son époux.

J'éprouve un pincement au cœur en pensant qu'effectivement Edward pourrait tomber amoureux d'une de ces femmes. Rien que parmi mes internes, Jessica, Jane et Angela sont toutes les trois de très belles femmes, mais il y a aussi le Dr Maggie Pierce, la chef de chirurgie cardio bien que d'après les rumeurs qui courent, elle sortirait avec le Dr Jackson Avery, un très beau chirurgien plastique avec des yeux… Si ceux d'Edward ne m'obsédaient pas autant, j'aurais craqué pour les yeux du Dr Avery ! Mais il y a aussi Sam Bello, qui couche/ sort avec Andrew DeLuca, c'est compliqué leur histoire mais quand même ! Bref, je ne veux pas qu'il regarde une autre femme !

Je sais, il faudrait savoir ce que je veux mais comme tout être appartenant à l'espèce humaine, je suis indécise et malgré de bonnes résolutions, prisent il n'y a pas une heure, je me prends la tête ! Nous sommes compliqués nous autres les humains mais c'est ce qui fait notre charme, non ?

-Bon, je vous adore mais il paraît que je n'ai pas invité que vous malgré les apparences, dit Alice en me sortant de mes pensées. Je vous laisse avant que mes autres invités ne se vexent !

Nous discutons encore un moment avant que je ne vois Ben qui commence à bailler très largement, mon petit garçon est fatigué ce qui est le signe pour moi de rentrer à la maison pour dîner et le mettre au lit. Je dis au revoir à tout le monde et je retourne jusqu'à notre appartement qui n'est finalement pas si loin que cela de celui de mon amie.

J'ai été ravie de passer cette après midi détente avec eux, même en compagnie de mon chef, Carlisle, comme il a insisté plus tard pour que je l'appelle, il est vraiment charmant et plein d'humour tout comme sa femme, je comprends mieux maintenant le caractère joyeux et enjoué d'Alice, avoir des parents toujours aussi fous amoureux l'un de l'autre après trente ans de mariage comme eux doit être le rêve. Même lorsque tout allait bien entre mes parents, je ne crois pas les avoir vu aussi complices qu'Esme et Carlisle Cullen peuvent l'être.

Je ne me suis pas trop mêlée avec les autres amis d'Alice, préférant discuter avec Edward et ses parents, Jasper nous avait abandonné après que la conversation ne tourne trop autour du Seattle Grace et de nos métiers, j'avais cependant veillé à bien intégrer Ben dans la conversation et il nous avait bien fait rire avec ses remarques. Carlisle m'apprit qu'il y avait une garderie à l'hôpital pour les enfants des employés et que je pouvais sans problème y déposer Benjamin, ce qui m'arrange bien parce qu'entre la période au centre aéré et celle ou Emmett et Rose le prendront en vacances, il s'écoulait pas mal de temps, et je ne savais pas ce que j'allais faire de mon fils. J'aurais aimé qu'il ait des grands parents qui puissent le prendre un peu, malheureusement, ses deux grands mères sont des garces sans cœur qui se foutent royalement de leur petit-fils. C'est méchant mais cela reflète plutôt bien la réalité .

Une fois à la maison, nous dînons rapidement avant que Ben ne se douche et que je le mette au lit, je ne tarde pas à le suivre étant fatiguée par la semaine intense de l'hôpital et par cette journée épuisante moralement. Et pour la première fois en deux mois depuis le premier baiser que j'ai échangé avec Edward, je peux faire une nuit complète sans me réveiller en sueur et au bord de l'orgasme. Je suis soulagée parce que dormir d'une traite c'est bien plus reposant et parce que se réveiller à chaque fois alors qu'on était au bord du précipice et être obligée de se soulager toute seule, ça devenait franchement frustrant !

La semaine qui suit à l'hôpital est éprouvante en raison d'une panne d'électricité généralisée et pour que malgré tout les respirateurs et autres appareils indispensables pour exercer la médecine moderne continuent de fonctionner, les climatiseurs ont été arrêté pour permettre aux générateurs de secours de tout prendre en charge et c'est tombé pile durant la semaine la plus chaude avec des températures records à Seattle qui atteignaient les 38°c. Tous les soirs je retrouvais avec bonheur mon appartement qui avait heureusement la climatisation !

En plus de cela le taux de patients à la mine a explosé en raison des hautes températures, tous les chirurgiens en médecine général ont été réquisitionnés pour aller aider, je me partageais donc entre deux services, essayant en plus d'enseigner à mes internes et de déléguer mais je devais aussi vérifier leur travail. Je partais de la maison de la maison vers 7h30 et je ne rentrais que vers 19h30 et c'était dans les bons jours, j'avais dû demander à Jasper de récupérer Ben au centre aéré, j'avais bossé toute la nuit.

Edward devait arriver lundi, ce qui nous soulagera pas mal, il n'était pas encore arrivé que tout savait déjà qu'il était le fils du Chef et du Dr Cullen. Peu l'avaient jugé et j'étais tenté de dire que la plupart était mal placé pour le faire, et il aurait été mal venu de leur part de le faire. Parmi mes internes, seules Jane et Jessica s'étaient demandées si le fils était aussi beau que le père, mais d'après ce que j'avais compris, Jane était plus attirée par les femmes et Jessica, bah en fait je n'en sais rien mais elle serait bien tentée par une nuit de folie avec le Dr Cullen Junior. On ne pouvait pas dire que cette nouvelle m'avait mise de bon humeur surtout lorsque je suais comme un porc dans mon pyjama de chirurgien. Je n'avais pas été désagréable seulement par un heureux hasard, elle dut s'occuper de Mr. Handerson. Mr. Handerson est un monsieur très gentil malgré une hygiène corporelle très approximative et qui s'était fait opérer un abcès purulent au niveau de l'abdomen, sinon il était des plus sympathique, toujours souriant et gentil, même si il puait plus qu'une vache morte depuis trois jours et qui était en état de décomposition.

Malgré la « panique » qu'avait causée la panne d'électricité parmi quelques membres du personnel hospitalier et chez certains patients, tout avait fini par se calmer, aujourd'hui vendredi et j'en étais soulagée. La météo annonçait aussi des températures plus basses la prochaine semaine et celle ci se terminait, celle que j'avais appelé « la semaine de l'enfer », tout correspondait la chaleur, la panique et surtout l'énervement causé par les deux causes précédentes.

Demain, ils annonçaient encore des températures records pour notre ville, ne travaillant pas, j'avais prévu d'emmener Ben à la piscine et sans mentir, il ne sera pas le seul à profiter de la quiétude apportée par la baignade car je compte bien en profiter aussi.

Le samedi après midi, après une grasse matinée bien mérité pour nous deux, nous avons mangé une de mes spécialités et surtout le repas préféré de mon fils des hamburgers maisons et des frites fraîches. J'achetais du pain exprès et je le passais au four pendant que je faisais cuire la viande avec du fromage fondu. Les pommes de terre, c'est aussi moi qui les épluche et les coupe. Bref, je ne suis pas une grande cuisinière mais j'aime faire maison et habituer mon fils aux bonnes choses. Jasper cuisinait toujours pour nous, et lui est véritablement un petit chef, et il aime cuisiner contrairement à moi, je préfère faire de la pâtisserie et surtout manger ! Ça, je crois que c'est le cas de tout le monde, peu pourraient dire le contraire.

À la piscine municipale, un grand nombre d'enfants s'amuse dans le petit bassin, j'y reste avec Ben pour lui apprendre à nager, d'ailleurs il nage plutôt bien, nous étions déjà allés plusieurs fois, mon fils est mon petit triton comme je l'appelle quand il est dans l'eau, c'est comme si c'était sa place naturelle. Au bout d'un moment à nager et à jouer avec moi, il me demande si il peut faire le toboggan, il mesure moins d'un mètre 20 et il a moins de cinq ans, alors je l'accompagne avec un grand plaisir, qu'est ce que j'aimais ça lorsque j'étais petite, ou même adolescente. Je me rappelle de la fois où j'avais été au centre nautique avec Emmett et Jasper, ce dernier devait avoir 15 ans et Em et moi, 13 ans, ils m'avaient tous les deux poussé dans l'eau pour s'amuser, j'avais fait semblant de me noyer, heureusement que les maîtres nageurs n'avaient pas vu notre manège parce que je n'imagine pas la punition qu'on aurait eu dans le cas contraire, bref, ils avaient pris peur et étaient venus me chercher et je m'étais foutu d'eux. En guise de vengeance, j'avais du faire un grand nombre de tour sur le toboggan, j'aimais ça mais il fallait monter trois étages pour arriver au sommet, trois étages à chaque fois, et bien cela fatigue beaucoup !

Nous rentrons épuisés de notre après midi à la piscine et le dimanche passe à une vitesse fulgurante et il est déjà lundi. La petite routine reprend son court sauf que c'est à la garderie de l'hôpital que je dépose Ben. En arrivant à mon étage, je remarque au loin une chevelure cuivrée familière, mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine avant de s'arrêter à la vue de cette scène qui me déplaît fortement, c'est de ma faute aussi...

* * *

 **Alors ? Je veux vos avis !**


	13. Chapitre 13

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Merci à crazybells, xTenShiax et larosesurleau pour leur commentaire qui me font très plaisir !**

 **J'ai de moins en moins de review, l'histoire vous plait moins ? Ou c'est parce que nous sommes en période de vacances ? Laisser un petit mot fait toujours plaisir et je le répète souvent mais c'est aussi le seul moyen que j'ai pour savoir si cela vous plait !**

 **Merci à crazybells qui a corrigé cette fic !**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

C'est de bonne humeur et reposée par un week-end de tranquillité que j'arrive dans le service de chirurgie générale ce lundi matin, heureuse aussi de voir mon nouveau collègue de traumato, nous nous verrons souvent ce qui nous permettra d'apprendre à mieux nous connaître, cette fois ci, je veux vraiment connaître la personne avant de m'engager, ne pas refaire la même bêtise qu'avec Peter.

Mais la scène devant moi ne me plaît pas du tout, du tout. La chevelure cuivrée d'Edward avait captée mon attention depuis le début du couloir, j'étais contente de le voir et le petit saut de mon cœur était là pour confirmer, mais en le voyant accouder à l'accueil en train de faire du charme à Jessica me donnait envie de vomir. Finalement, j'ai bien fait de ne pas m'engager tout de suite avec lui, pourtant je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que ce genre de comportement ne lui ressemble pas, il y avait plusieurs femmes magnifiques sur la tournée et il me semble qu'il n'en a dragué aucune, même après m'avoir embrassé, il s'était excusé et m'avait évitée pendant deux semaines alors peut-être que le fait de ne plus être dans l'armée à changer son comportement mais ce serait fort quand même, aussi rapidement !

J'arrive près du comptoir de l'accueil, déjà prête à commencer la tournée des lits, ce matin nous commencerons sans le Dr Grey qui nous rejoindra plus tard, Meredith a une réunion avec le conseil d'administration de l'hôpital puisqu'elle en possède apparemment une partie, c'est compliqué cet hôpital mais j'aime y travailler.

-Bonjour Jessica, bonjour Dr Cullen, je les salue avant de prendre une tablette pour lire rapidement le dossier de notre premier patient. Bien, c'est un post-opératoire. Jessica, savez-vous où sont vos collègues ?

-Euh, dans la salle de repos, il me semble, elle me répond surprise par mon ton un peu froid.

-Très bien dans ce cas, vous pouvez aller les chercher pour les prévenir que les visites commencent dans cinq minutes et pas une de plus, c'est compris ? Je demande de façon rhétorique avant de la voir partir.

-Tu n'as pas été tendre avec cette interne, fait remarquer Edward.

-C'est pas ton service, je réponds.

-Je sais, mais je voulais voir un visage connu pour mon premier jour avant de débuter mon travail.

Je lui fais un regard sans équivoque ses parents travaillent dans cet hôpital, alors des visages familiers, il en connaît !

-Autre que mes parents ! Je voulais te voir pour te demander comment tu allais depuis la semaine dernière, papa m'a dit que c'était un peu difficile et si tu arrivais à tout gérer avec Ben.

-C'est sûr mais ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive, je réponds sèchement. Et je suis parfaitement capable de m'occuper de mon fils en plus de mon travail. Maintenant, mes internes arrivent et nous avons beaucoup de travail alors tu m'excuseras.

-Bella, ne réagis pas comme ça, je me soucis simplement de toi, c'est ce que font les amis et c'est ce que nous sommes d'après toi. Je n'ai rien insinué.

-Edward, nous sommes au travail. Et, je ferme les yeux et prends une petite inspiration. Je suis un peu à cran, j'ai mal interprété ce que tu as dit, n'en faisons pas toute une histoire.

-Pas de soucis, bon courage pour ta journée.

-A toi aussi, je dis en rejoignant mon équipe. Et si le Chef ne te l'a pas dit, Bienvenue au Seattle Grace Edward !

Je n'ai pas revu Edward de la journée mais il paraît qu'en traumatologie, ils n'ont pas eu une minute de répit alors que dans mon service, c'était pour une fois assez calme une appendicectomie et une résection partielle à 10 % de l'intestin dans le cas d'un cancer. Les deux opérations s'étaient bien passés, j'avais laissé Angela m'assister durant l'appendicectomie, j'espère qu'elle choisira la chirurgie générale, elle est vraiment très douée mais je crois que la neuro l'attire davantage, dommage pour nous !

Le plus pénible dans le métier de chirurgien n'est pas le patient mais la famille des patients, parfois plus anxieux que le patient lui-même, ce n'est pas non plus les risques de procès si l'opération se passe mal, ce n'est pas non plus le fait de rester de longues heures debout sans avoir la possibilité d'aller se soulager aux toilettes, non véritablement le plus embêtant dans ce métier est la paperasse. Vous n'imaginez pas tout ce qu'une seule petite intervention chirurgicale d'une heure et demi demande en paperasserie d'ailleurs pour une opération aussi courte, on passe presque autant de temps à opérer qu'à remplir des papiers, je ne plaisante pas ! Premièrement, nous devons rédiger le compte rendu de l'opération, celui que l'on donnera au patient et celui qui est gardé dans les archives de l'hôpital ou dans le dossier. Deuxièmement, il faut bien faire parvenir les instructions post-opératoires aux infirmières et ce sous deux formes : orale et écrite. Et enfin troisièmement, il faut rédiger un papier pour les mutuelles et assurances maladie pour le remboursement. Nous sommes donc autant des personnes de terrain que des bureaucrates et je n'aime pas du tout le dernière partie de mon travail !

Je pourrais, c'est vrai déléguer ces tâches ingrates à mes internes, ce que je fais assez rarement, au début en tout cas car il faut leur apprendre à rédiger ces trucs en mon sens dans la plupart des cas totalement inutiles. Bon, je suis quand même d'accord avec le fait que le patient ait le droit de connaître le déroulement de son opération, mais dans la plupart du temps, il ne comprend pas la moitié de ce qui est écrit !

C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui, c'est cours théorique pour mes internes, ils vont apprendre à rédiger correctement ces choses ennuyantes mais nécessaires ! Ils se sont fait chier autant que moi pendant les deux heures que cela a duré, je mets moins de temps habituellement mais les explication, ça prend du temps ! Surtout que mon esprit divaguait vers un certain médecin roux travaillant en traumatologie. Je me demandais si tout se passait bien pour lui et si il avait rapidement trouvé ses marques.

Je fis donc de nombreuses fautes d'orthographes même sur les mots les plus simples, heureusement que j'avais demandé à Riley et à Jane de relire avant de lancer l'impression . Ils s'étaient un peu foutu de moi, mais gentiment alors je n'avais rien dit. Surtout qu'après la théorie, la pratique ! Ils avaient dû tous me rédiger un rapport sur la résection partielle de l'intestin. Ils observaient l'opération et ils étaient donc parfaitement capables de le faire. Ceux de Jane et d'Alec ainsi que celui d'Angela était très bien fait. En revanche, celui de Riley utilisait des termes bien trop techniques et compliqués mais il avait su le reprendre pour le rendre plus simple. Celui de Jessica était quant à lui ponctué de commentaires personnels, c'est un bon médecin, je le reconnais mais un peu trop tête en l'air et commère, je pense qu'elle peut devenir meilleure si elle réussit à mûrir . Je lui en ai d'ailleurs fait la remarque un peu à l'écart car mon but n'est pas non plus de l'humilier devant ses collègues, car malgré la bonne entente apparente, la compétition n'est jamais loin.

Je rentre à la maison avec Ben que j'ai récupéré à la garderie, il aime bien y aller car il s'entend très bien avec d'autres petits. Je suis contente de voir que mon fils s'est fait des amis, il aura dans moins de trois semaines, quatre ans. Il est né le 3 Juillet et commencera donc la moyenne section maternelle.

-Alors mon chéri, ta journée s'est bien passée ? Je lui demande dans la voiture.

-C'était bien, j'ai beaucoup joué avec Hayley et Ollie, me raconte Ben. Ils sont trop gentils, surtout Hayley, même si c'est une fille et elle est ne veux pas se marier avec moi comme l'autre fille de mon école alors elle est cool.

-Tu t'es bien amusé, je résume. Et qu'est ce que vous avez fait ?

-On a fait des puzzles et on a dessiné, c'était cool et puis on a aussi joué à police et méchants. C'était moi le policier et j'ai réussi à les arrêter !

-C'est vrai ! Et qu'est ce qu'ils avaient fait comme bêtises ?

-Ils avaient volé des bonbons ! s'exclame mon fils .

-Et c'est pour cela qu'il ne faut pas voler les bonbons que je mets dans la boîte parce que sinon tu as mal au ventre après et il y a la police qui va venir t'arrêter, je dis en faisant une voix effrayante .

Mon fils panique sur son siège auto tansis que je ris doucement. Mon fils respecte bien les règles et ne prend rien en cachette même si il est pas effrayé, mais en tout cas, il craint de faire quelque chose de répréhensible. Je prie pour qu'il continue d'être comme ça même en grandissant, j'ai envie qu'il soit un homme bon, qui ne s'attire pas de problèmes. Je redoute surtout la période de l'adolescence et je commence à faire des crises cardiaques lorsque je pense que cela va être dans moi de dix ans ! J'ai vu suffisamment de gentils garçons mal tourner, entraînés par des « amis » dans l'alcool et la drogue, le plus souvent c'était de bons gamins avant mais on ne sait jamais ce qu'il se passe dans leur tête à ce moment là. J'ai l'impression que notre propre expérience de l'adolescence ne sert à rien, de toute façon, on ne peut pas comprendre.

C'est ce qu'un ado de quinze ans m'avait dit pendant mon internat, il avait été admis pour overdose et heureusement, on avait pu le sauver, mais pas son ami qui avait à peine 17 ans. Je lui avait demandé ce qu'il lui avait pris pour qu'il en vienne à consommer de la cocaïne et de la marijuana à forte dose. Il m'avait alors dit : « Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre doc, avec votre milieu de bourges et puis vous êtes trop veille ». S'il avait su que je venais tout juste de perdre mon père d'une overdose et que je n'avais même pas dix ans de plus que lui, il aurait peut-être reconsidéré ce qu'il venait de me dire. D'autant plus que les problèmes de drogues sont autant importants dans la « bourgeoisie » que chez les classes plus modestes. Combien de cadres de grandes entreprises se droguent ? Un paquet, je peux le certifier, aucun milieu n'est épargné par ce fléau et celui de l'alcool.

-T'es pas drôle maman, me réponds Ben en me tirant la langue.

-Si je le suis, parce que je suis la meilleure maman au monde ! Je dis tout en me garant sur la place de parking qui m'est attribuée.

-T'es pas drôle ! Mais c'est vrai que t'es la meilleure maman au monde. Je pourrais avoir un bonbon en plus demain alors ?

Je lui accorde un carambar par jour lorsque j'en achète, c'est à dire pas très souvent car je ne veux pas qu'il devienne accroc au sucre ou diabétique. Mais je lui en prends lorsqu'il est sage mais surtout, il sait que si pendant les courses il m'en réclame, il n'en aura pas. Il est peut-être enfant unique mais je ne veux pas en faire un pourri gâté, de toute façon je n'en pas les moyens.

-Peut-être que si tu manges toutes tes carottes ce soir, je verrais mais en attendant, tu m'aides à faire à manger ? Je lui demande.

Il m'aide à faire à manger, ce qui se résume à mettre de l'eau dans la casserole pendant que j'épluche les légumes. En mangeant il me pose soudain la question :

-Tu ne trouves pas que le monsieur drôle il a des cheveux de la même couleur que les carottes ?

Je rigole avant de lui répondre.

-Non, plutôt entre la couleur du feu et ceux des carambar au caramel !

-C'est vrai, il est gentil hein ? Même si il a dit que tu n'es pas amusante ?

-Oui, il est gentil, je réponds prudemment . Pourquoi toutes ces questions mon chéri ?

-Bah, Ollie m'a dit que sa maman s'est mariée avec un monsieur gentil et amusant alors peut-être que tu vas te marier avec lui, comme ça j'aurais un papa .

Oh Ben… Si tu savais comme ça me brise le cœur de t'entendre dire cela alors que tu es proche des larmes, j'ai envie de tuer ton père pour nous infliger cela et par le même occasion de me donner des baffes !

* * *

 **Alors ? J'ai brisé mon propre coeur en écrivant les dernières lignes. N'oubliez pas de laisser une trace de votre passage !**


	14. Chapitre 14

**Coucou, merci à toutes pour vos review qui me font très plaisir ! Donc merci à crazybells, Pims10, xTenShiax et larosesurleau !**

 **Avec ce chapitre, je veux atteindre les 70 review minimum ! Car je rappelle que c'est le seul moyen que j'ai pour savoir si cette histoire vous plait ou non, et laisser une petite trace de votre passage de prendre même pas 1 minute !**

 **Merci à crazybells pour la correction !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Après ce premier lundi à travailler avec Edward, il avait pris l'habitude lorsque nous avions tous les deux le temps, de s'asseoir et de manger avec moi à la cafétéria. Je ne m'en plaignais pas et cela nous permettait de faire plus ample connaissance, de découvrir son vrai visage derrière celui du militaire froid et arrogant qu'il avait été au moment de notre rencontre.

Cela ne m'empêchait pas non plus de penser à ce que m'a dit Ben lundi soir durant le repas. Je voudrais pouvoir lui donner un père aimant mais pour l'instant c'est compliqué. Je veux être certaine d'aimée et d'être aimer en retour mais très important pour moi, mon futur compagnon devra accepter mon fils comme si c'était le sien, parce que nous sommes un tout. Bien sûr, Edward s'était montré très gentil et patient avec Ben, devenant un autre homme mais ce n'est pas encore suffisant, il me faut plus de garanties que cela. Je ne sais même pas si cela va marcher entre lui et moi et surtout s'il se passera quelque chose.

Notre habitude de déjeuner ensemble, Edward et moi attisa la jalousie. En à peine une semaine, un fan club à son égard s'était déjà formé, il en existait un pour presque chaque médecin de cet hôpital et c'est vrai que ce sont tous des beaux hommes, avec des physiques différents, des caractères différents mais ils ont tous un charme fou et Edward ne fait pas exception, je dirais même objectivement parlant que c'est le plus beau de tous. Ce n'est pas tant chez les médecins que j'attisais la jalousie, ils étaient tous plus ou moins en couple avec un autres médecins sexy de cet hôpital, en revanche les infirmières et les aides soignantes, pas toutes fort heureusement, avaient décidé de me déclarer la guerre. Je leur volais un morceau de chair fraîche et elles n'aimaient pas ça du tout !

-Tu sembles préoccupée, remarque Jasper le lundi suivant au téléphone.

Nous nous appelons presque tous les jours, Ben aime lui raconter sa journée et j'apprécie de garder le contact avec mon frère.

-C'est rien, je lui réponds. Alors, tu ne m'as rien dit mais ça se passe bien avec Alice ? Je demande dans le but évident de changer de sujet.

-Oui, je crois que je suis amoureux de cette femme un peu, beaucoup folle ! Répond Jasper et je sens le sourire dans sa voix.

-Je suis si heureuse pour toi, mon frère ! Alors c'est du sérieux entre vous deux ?

-C'est un peu tôt pour le dire mais oui, je pense que c'est la femme de ma vie. Nous nous parlons tous les soirs au téléphone et vu que je donne des cours d'été, nous nous voyons aussi à la fac. Je pensais que tu saurais tout ça, qu'Alice te l'aurait raconté.

-Mais elle le fait mon cher frère, n'en demeure pas moins que je voulais savoir ce que tu en pensais. Elle est mon amie, mais tu es mon frère, je rétorque. Et puis, nous n'avons pas toujours le temps de parler beaucoup il y a énormément de patients en ce moment.

-Ça va à ce propos ? Ce n'es pas trop dur à gérer ? Tu n'est pas trop fatiguée ? Me questionne Jasper.

-Ça va, le fait de mettre Ben à la garderie de l'hôpital m'évite de la fatigue en plus et puis, j'aime ce que je fais alors c'est gratifiant.

-Mais tu restes préoccupée par quelque chose, dis moi ce qui ne va pas, je peux peut-être t'aider.

-C'est gentil mais à part me donner un conseil, je ne vois pas ce que tu peux faire en plus. C'est juste un truc que Benjamin m'a dit qui me perturbe.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Rien de grave ? S'inquiète Jasper.

-Non, ne t'en fais pas. C'est juste que Ben veut un papa, et il pense qu'Edward parce qu'il est gentil et amusant pourrait prendre ce rôle. Il ne m'avait jamais demandé après un papa ni même demandé pourquoi lui n'en avait pas, alors disons que cela m'a secoué.

-T'en penses quoi ?

-Comment ça, qu'est-ce que j'en pense ?

-Et bien, j'ai remarqué qu'Edward te plaisait à la pendaison de crémaillère d'Alice et que c'est réciproque alors je me demande si Ben t'avait demandé pour un homme autre, t'aurais été aussi troublée.

-Mais ça n'a pas de rapport avec Edward, je réponds. C'est juste… T'as retenu que cela dans ce que je viens de te dire ?

-Bella, ne sois pas sur la défensive. Tu es ma sœur et je te connais alors réponds à ma question s'il te plaît : aurais-tu été aussi troublée si ton fils n'avait pas mentionné Edward ?

-Non, t'es content ? Il me plaît d'accord mais je le connais à peine, je ne suis plus toute seule maintenant, je dois penser à Benjamin.

-Ne te cache pas derrière ton fils. Tu as surtout peur de refaire confiance à un homme et qu'il te quitte comme Peter l'a fait mais Edward n'est pas cet abruti ! Dans une relation amoureuse, on a jamais la certitude que cela va marcher, plein de raisons différentes pourraient vous séparer, mais ce que tu fais Bella, cela ne s'appelle pas vivre. Tu es jeune, tu es belle et tu es intelligente. Oui, tu es une mère célibataire avec un fils de quatre ans mais cela n'a jamais empêché une femme de rencontrer un homme qui l'aimera pour elle et qui aimera son fils. Edward est peut-être cet homme ou pas, mais tu ne le sauras jamais si tu ne te lances pas .

-Depuis quand es-tu devenu aussi sage ? Je le taquine.

-Depuis que j'enseigne la psychologie. Plus sérieusement, Emmett m'a appelé lundi et nous en avons un peu discuté, j'attendais simplement que tu en parles.

-Oh zut, j'ai oublié d'appeler Em et Rose pour le demander si tout c'était bien passé. Donc vous parlez de moi derrière mon dos ? Je demande légèrement inquisitrice.

-Tu sais, je suis ton frère et il est ton meilleur ami depuis le bac à sable presque. Et nous sommes aussi amis alors oui, on parle de toi parce qu'on se soucie de toi et qu'on t'aime.

-Vous êtes trop gentils tous les deux, mais vous devriez aussi vous souciez de vous. Jasper tu vis une histoire d'amour avec Alice, concentre toi sur elle pour le moment et un peu moins sur moi, tu me ferais plaisir en faisant ça. Parce que je veux que tu sois heureux toi aussi. Tu as toujours pris soin de moi mais je suis une grande fille maintenant et je peux me débrouiller. Et si j'ai besoin d'aide, je n'hésiterais pas à te demander à toi ou à Em et Rose.

-Tu es trop têtue et trop fière pour demander de l'aide, même aux personnes que tu connais depuis pratiquement ta naissance, rétorque Jasper.

-C'est pas vrai, je sais te demander lorsque j'ai un soucis pour garder Ben ! Et puis, comme tu l'as dit, j'ai peur de l'abandon mais je sais que tu seras toujours là pour moi, comme je serai toujours présente pour toi.

-Si tu le dis, mais je maintiens que tu es trop têtue pour ton propre bien. Et bien sûr que nous serons toujours là l'un pour l'autre ! Dit Jasper avant que nous raccrochions.

Je reste là dans mon salon à penser à ce que mon frère vient de me dire . Il a raison, je me cache derrière le prétexte de mon fils pour repousser tous les hommes qui ont tenté de me draguer ces quatre dernières années. Et je n'ai jamais ressenti d'attraction aussi puissante que celle qui me pousse vers Edward. Je devrais peut-être tenter quelque chose, pour ne pas avoir de regrets de l'avoir laisser passer sans avoir rien tenter. D'autant plus, qu'il m'a bien fait comprendre chez sa sœur, qu'il repense aux baisers que nous avons échangé. S'il savait que pendant plus de deux mois j'ai rêvé de lui qui me faisait l'amour dans toutes sortes de positions. Rien que d'y penser, une chaleur naît entre mes cuisses et je me sens rougir.

Je regarde l'heure : 21h30. Il est encore tôt et je peux appeler mon meilleur ami et mon amie. Ça me touche beaucoup qu'ils se soucient autant de moi, c'est si bon de se sentir aimée par les personnes qu'on aime. Il n'y a rien de plus fort comme sentiment, si ce n'est peut-être l'amour que je porte à mon fils.

-Allô Bells, que nous vaut le plaisir de ton appel ? Me demande Emmett en décrochant .

-Tu parles de toi à la première personne du pluriel maintenant ? Je rigole. Tu as donc tant pris la grosse tête durant ta lune de miel que tu te prends pour Louis XIV ?

-C'est pas de ma faute aussi, si je suis un tel dieu du sexe et …

-Em, je ne veux pas connaître les détails de ta vie sexuelle, je le coupe. Mais je constate que tu rentres comblé par ta femme, elle a du courage de te supporter, je le taquine.

-Qu'est ce que j'y peux si mon charme naturel fait qu'elle est folle amoureuse de moi ?

-Ça va les chevilles, t'arrive encore à marcher ? Et la taille de ta tête te permets encore de passer par les portes ? Je l'embête.

-Tout se porte à merveille. Mais dis-moi ma très chère amie, tu n'aurais pas oublié de nous appeler par hasard, chose que tu avais promis de faire le lundi de notre retour ?

-Ouais. Oups, c'est pas une excuse mais toute la semaine entre le boulot et Ben, j'ai été pas mal occupée. Je vous ai peut-être un peu oublié, mais un tout petit peu !

-Je te taquine Bells, Jasper m'a raconté que ton nouveau travail était super et que tu t'y plaisais bien mais que tu étais surchargée. D'ailleurs, c'est bientôt l'anniversaire de mon filleul et j'espère que tu lui as prévu quelque chose ?

-Bien sûr que oui, tu me prends pour une mère indigne ou quoi ? J'ai déjà invité deux des ses amis qu'il s'est fait à la garderie de l'hôpital et puis il y aura toi, Rose, Jasper plus un ou deux camarades en plus. J'ai déjà tout prévu, même son cadeau !

-C'est super, et sinon toi ça va ? Il paraît que tu travailles avec le major super protecteur avec toi ? Il a déjà tenté une approche ? Me questionne mon meilleur ami. Parce que si c'est le cas, c'est génial mais j'espère que tu l'as prévenu que je pratique la boxe à haut niveau et que je peux lui refaire le portrait si il te fait du mal à toi ou à mon filleul !

-Em, il ne sait encore rien passé entre nous, un peu par ma faute, je l'admets, et puis tu as bien vu qu'il était adorable avec Ben ?

-C'est vrai, mais bouge toi un peu les fesses ma vieille, parce que si j'avais été aussi lent avec ma Rosie, je ne l'aurais pas épousé il y a trois semaines !

-Dois je te rappeler qui a fait le premier pas vers l'autre ? Parce que si mes souvenirs sont bons, c'est Rosalie qui est venue vers toi tandis que tu te languissais dans ton coin en venant me demander des conseils, à moi ? Je rigole.

-Bon, d'accord, j'ai eu beaucoup de chance mais il ne faut pas trop tenter le diable. Il est plutôt beau cet Edward et les mecs comme lui ne restent jamais célibataires bien longtemps et ce serait dommage que tu passes à côté de cette relation.

-Je constate que Jasper ne m'a pas menti, vous vous êtes vraiment parlé, parce que vous me dites presque exactement la même chose !

-Que veux-tu, les grands esprits se rencontrent ! Bon, je te passe Rose qui commence à me frapper parce que je t'accapare trop. Mais aïe chérie, tu me fais mal !

J'entends Emmett supplier sa femme d'arrêter pendant que je rigole en imaginant très bien la scène.

-Salut ma belle, me salut Rose en ayant réussi à arracher le téléphone à son époux.

-Coucou toi ! Déjà marre d'avoir épouser un gamin dans le corps d'un boxeur ?

-Pfff, même pas, je l'aime trop pour ça ! s'esclaffe-t-elle. Alors, il paraît qu'un certain major, que je ne connais pas et qui est sacrément séduisant travaille avec toi ? Et tu ne m'as rien dit ?

Je sens que je ne suis pas prête d'aller me coucher, parce que je connais mon amie. Rose ne me lâchera que lorsqu'elle connaîtra tous les détails et je dis bien TOUS les détails ! Ça promet d'être une longue nuit !

* * *

 **Alors les deux discussions de Bella? Elle est beaucoup trop têtue pour son propre bien mais elle se rapproche tout doucement d'Edward !**


	15. Chapitre 15

**Coucou les filles !**

 **Je suis très contente parce que vous avez été plus nombreuses à laisser une trace de votre passage, ce qui me touche beaucoup alors un grand merci à crazybells, larosesurleau, xTenShiax, canada02, guest et Pims10 !**

 **Guest: tout d'abord, merci pour ta review ! Ensuite, je n'ai pas prévu de point de vue d'Edward dans cette fiction, d'ailleurs, c'est la première que j'écris entièrement du point de vu de Bella ! Mais ne t'en fait pas, je pense que son avis est assez présent quand même et des explications sur son passé et autre sont à prévoir dans quelques chapitres !**

 **Merci à crazybells d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre, et surtout, elle écrit aussi des histoires fantastiques "Soirée d'enfer" m'a fait pleurer mais aussi tout plein d'histoire avec beaucoup d'humour ! Je vous conseille de jeter un coup d'oeil si vous ne la connaissez pas !**

 **Bonne lecture malgré la chaleur !**

* * *

Après avoir passé plus de deux heures et demi au téléphone avec Rose a devoir lui décrire dans les moindres détails le physique et la personnalité d'Edward, j'ai enfin pu aller me coucher pour être en forme demain au travail. Seulement à parler durant autant de temps de lui, mes rêves érotiques sont revenus alors aujourd'hui est le jour, celui où je parlerai avec lui pour lui demander s'il veut bien qu'on se fréquente et il pourra peut-être, bon pas tout de suite parce que je veux qu'on prenne notre temps, soulager mes pulsions sexuelles qui me titillent. Je n'avais jamais rien ressenti de tel, même durant mon adolescence où j'avais le béguin pour un garçon de mon lycée.

J'ai hâte que ces rêves se terminent car ils m'épuisent tant physiquement que mentalement. Rose, après m'avoir écoutée lui décrire Edward, m'avait conseillé d'y aller franchement avec lui, parce qu'apparemment, il serait aussi accroc à moi que je le suis de lui. Ce qui m'arrange bien, parce que j'ai découvert un homme qui en plus d'être d'une beauté extraordinaire, est gentil, compatissant avec ses patients et il ne se passe pas un jour sans qu'il ne prenne de mes nouvelles ou de celles de Benjamin. Je le trouve très attendrissant avec mon fils. Mais je me rends compte que si il se soucie beaucoup de mon fils et de moi, je ne connais pratiquement rien de sa vie. Il est plutôt, pas secret, mais réservé en ce qui concerne sa vie privée. Je ne sais de lui que ce que j'ai découvert et ce qu'il a bien voulu me dire, c'est à dire qu'il est célibataire depuis un moment et que l'armée n'était pas son premier choix mais qu'il avait eu besoin de partir, de s'évader m'avait-il dit. Mais de s'évader de quoi et j'ai comme l'impression qu'il cherchait à fuir quelqu'un ou quelque chose.

J'ai envie qu'il se confie plus à moi, parce que, c'est égoïste mais j'ai envie d'être unique et d'être aussi importante à ses yeux qu'il l'est aux miens.

Si les circonstances étaient différentes, je lui aurais déjà sauté dessus mais j'aime ma vie actuellement, ça n'a peut-être pas toujours été le cas mais j'aime mon fils, j'aime avoir des amis et un frère sur qui compter. Je me fous bien de ce que peut faire Renée, son abandon bien sûr m'a fait mal et parfois dans des moments de déprimes, je me demande ce que j'ai fait de mal pour que mon père ne se batte pas pour moi, pour Jasper et pourquoi ma mère nous a abandonnés . Lorsque j'étais enceinte, j'aurais voulu partager ces moments avec ma mère, n'importe quelle femme le souhaite et je l'avais appelé. Je lui avais expliqué que le père était parti, que j'étais seule avec Jasper. Elle m'avait seulement dit : « Ne compte pas sur moi pour te donner de l'argent alors que tu n'es pas capable de garder tes cuisses fermées. Tu élèveras ton bâtard toute seule, ne t'attends pas a recevoir une aide de ma part. Et fais moi plaisir de ne plus me déranger à l'avenir. »

C'est sur ces mots cruels qu'elle avait raccroché et j'avais pleuré toute la nuit dans les bras de mon frère. Il n'attendait plus rien d'elle et j'avais été naïve et stupide de croire que parce qu'elle allait devenir grand-mère, elle allait changer.

Je retrouve l'ambiance de la chirurgie générale avec plaisir après avoir déposé Ben à la garderie, le matin, il est tellement pressé de retrouver Hayley et Ollie, Oliver que tout le monde surnomme Ollie et aussi Matt que si je ne vais pas assez vite à le détacher, il rouspète. Je suis si heureuse qu'il se soit enfin fait des amis que je râle pour la forme. Je les ai invité tous les trois à l'anniversaire de Ben dans deux semaines, leurs parents ont été faciles à convaincre lorsque je les ai assuré que si ils le voulaient, ils pouvaient rester. Après, il y aurait plus d'adultes que d'enfants mais le plus important est que Ben passera un bon moment avec ses amis.

-Bonjour Dr Swan, vous allez venir avec moi aujourd'hui, m'intercepte le Dr Grey alors que je sors de la salle de repos où je me suis changée.

-Les internes ne viennent pas avec nous ? Je demande surprise.

-Pas aujourd'hui. C'est Richard Weber qui les prend sous son aile. Il va leur apprendre à utiliser les appareils de nouvelles technologies, ce qui tombe plutôt bien parce que le patient que nous allons voir, ne veut pas d'étudiants. Malheureusement, nous devons céder à sa demande puisqu'il est un des plus gros donateurs de l'hôpital même si c'est la fondation Avery l'investisseur majoritaire, m'explique Meredith.

-Qui est ce patient ? je demande en lisant rapidement le dossier médical de cet homme d'une quarantaine d'années admis pour la résection d'une tumeur sur le foie, il n'a pas d'antécédent et la chimiothérapie a bien marché.

-Tu vas le découvrir maintenant, je te préviens, sa femme est légèrement une grosse mégère, ne réagis pas à tous ce qu'elle te dira parce que sinon tu y passerais ta journée. Bon quand faut y aller, faut y aller, souffle un bon coup Meredith avant de pénétrer dans la chambre.

Je la suis et je remarque tout de suite le teint jaune du patient qui montre une défaillance au niveau du foie et aussi la femme élégante qui regarde par la fenêtre, ne se retournant même pas à notre entrée.

-Bonjour, je suis le Dr Meredith Grey, le chef de la chirurgie générale et voici une de nos plus brillantes chef de clinique, le Dr Bella Swan. C'est nous qui allons vous opérer monsieur Dwyer .

C'est à ce moment précis que son épouse se retourne et si je n'avais pas reconnu l'homme par son nom, je reconnais très clairement Renée lorsqu'elle se retourne et cela me fait mal de trouver des ressemblances entre elle et Jasper. Mon cœur s'arrête un instant de battre tandis qu'elle me fusille du regard. Elle affiche une mine de dégoût lorsque nos regards se croisent avant de m'ignorer pour s'adresser à ma chef.

-Dr Grey, je refuse que cette femme touche à mon mari. Vous avez bien d'autres médecins dans cet hôpital ?

-Je ne comprends pas Madame Dwyer, le Dr Swan est l'un des meilleurs de ce service, je ne vois aucune raison qui l'empêche d'opérer votre mari.

-Non laissez Dr Grey, si madame Dwyer ne veut pas que j'opère son mari, qui suis-je pour ne pas accéder à sa requête ?

-Monsieur Dwyer, qu'en pensez vous, après tout c'est vous le principal intéressé ?

-Je veux parler à mon époux avant qu'il ne vous donne sa réponse, exige Renée.

Nous sortons donc de la chambre pour leur laisser de l'intimité lorsque Meredith se tourne vers moi. Je lis sur son visage qu'elle veut connaître la vérité, la raison du comportement de Renée envers moi et son mépris évident.

-Pendant que cette harpie discute avec son mari, tu vas me dire ce qu'il y a. J'ai remarqué que tu avais pâli lorsque tu as reconnu cette femme.

-Renée Dwyer est ma mère qui visiblement me déteste. Si elle ne veut pas que je touche son mari millionnaire, je ne le ferais pas. Car, je suis certaine qu'en ce moment elle est en train de le convaincre que je suis un mauvais chirurgien ou autre. Il faudra que tu demandes à un autre médecin de t'assister.

Meredith prend le temps d'assimiler l'information avant de dire quoique ce soit. Je la remercie silencieusement de ne pas me juger. J'ai l'impression que quelque soit l'endroit où je travaille, mon passé fini par me rattraper. D'abord il y a eu Peter et maintenant elle. Je sais que je vais devoir annoncer la nouvelle à Jasper, lui dire que j'ai revu notre génitrice, il ne sera pas ravi et ne voudra certainement pas la voir mais je ne suis pas gardée par le secret médical puisqu'elle n'est pas ma patiente, son mari risque lui de ne pas l'être durant bien longtemps.

Ce qui m'embête c'est bien sûr de ne pas participer à l'opération, mais après tout j'aurais l'occasion de la pratiquer sur une autre personne. Si je veux être franche avec moi-même, en ce moment, je n'ai pas envie que Renée gagne. Est-ce que cela fait de moi un monstre ou un mauvais médecin ? Je ne pense pas .

-Tu n'as aucun lien de parenté avec cet homme ? Il n'est pas ton père ? Me questionne Meredith, me sortant ainsi de mes réflexions.

-Non, aucun je ne l'avais même jamais vu avant aujourd'hui.

-Bien, cela signifie que tu n'as aucun lien émotionnel avec Phil Dwyer. Je ne vois donc aucune objection légitime qui t'empêcherait de l'opérer avec moi. Donc soit tu m'assiste soit l'opération est repoussée, n'en déplaise à sa femme. De toute manière, je n'ai pas d'autre chirurgien sous la main.

-Il y a bien DeLuca et Bello, Wilson aussi, je rétorque.

-DeLuca et Bello sont pris avec le projet du Dr Sheperd en neuro, Wilson est occupée avec un projet de recherche alors il ne reste plus que toi ! Bon retournons dans cette chambre pour connaître le verdict parce que j'ai pas toute la matinée.

Alors que nous ré-entrons dans la chambre de mon beau-père, le regard de Renée ne me quitte pas, je décide de lui faire goûter son poison et de l'ignorer. J'ai assez pleuré à cause d'elle par le passé et je ne veux plus qu'elle ait une emprise sur moi ou sur ma vie.

-Qu'avez vous décidé monsieur Dwyer ? Demande ma supérieure.

-D'un accord commun avec mon épouse, j'ai décidé que le Dr Swan ne me toucherai pas, cela ne plaît pas à ma femme et d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit, il est hors de question qu'elle m'approche.

-Bien, répond Meredith, je suis désolée mais dans ce cas, votre opération va être repoussée parce que je n'ai pas d'autre médecin sous la main.

-Comment ça vous n'avez pas d'autre médecin disponible ? s'énerve Renée. C'est un grand hôpital nom de Dieu, surtout vu la participation financière de mon époux !

-Écoutez, vous ne voulez pas des internes, je ne prends pas les internes alors que nous sommes un hôpital universitaire, ensuite vous ne voulez pas du Dr Swan pourtant très compétente. Nous n'avons pas que vous comme patient et il nous manque un chirurgien générale et je ne peux pas opérer votre époux seule. C'est à vous de voir, c'est soit le Dr Swan et aujourd'hui soit vous attendez.

-Je veux parler à votre chef, il est inadmissible que vous vous adressiez à mon mari de la sorte ! Crie ma mère.

-Cela tombe bien, je l'ai déjà appelé, il ne devrait plus tarder à présent.

Elle l'a appelé ? Je ne l'ai pas vu le faire, elle l'a sûrement bipé. Je n'en reviens pas du scandale que ma présence provoque. Renée est encore plus égoïste que par le passé, je ne pensais pas ça possible. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu raconter à son mari pour qu'il refuse aussi catégoriquement de se laisser opérer par moi ? Je n'ai pas vu Renée depuis presque 10 ans, et la dernière fois que je l'ai eu au téléphone, cela remonte à pratiquement 5 ans. Je ne comprends pas ce mépris envers moi et je n'ai pas envie de le comprendre, seulement je ne veux pas non plus que mes compétences soient remises en question, j'ai travaillé dur pour obtenir ce travail et elle risque de tout gâcher.

-Un problème ? Demande en arrivant le chef.

-Ah Dr Cullen, je suis ravie de vous voir ! s'exclame Renée en le voyant.

Elle est pathétique et jamais elle laisse son mari en placer une ? Pourtant il a l'air d'avoir une bouche et une langue !

-Que se passe-t-il Madame Dwyer pour que le Dr Grey m'appelle en urgence ?

-Je ne veux, nous ne voulons pas mon mari et moi, que le Dr Swan opère mon mari, elle crâche mon nom de famille comme si il lui brûlait la langue alors qu'elle l'a porté pendant plus de 20 ans !

-Bien mais pourquoi cela ? c'est un médecin très compétent, il répète sans le savoir ce que Meredith a déjà dit plusieurs fois.

-Elle a des griefs contre moi et j'ai peur qu'elle se serve de Phil pour m'atteindre, fait Renée en se posant comme victime.

-C'est pas vrai ! Je m'exclame, faisant converger les regards dans ma direction. Ah non, Renée tu es très forte ! Mais je suis médecin et professionnelle !

-Vous voyez comme en plus elle s'adresse à moi ?

-Et je m'adresse comment à toi maman ? Hein tu me le dis ?

C'est fait, j'ai lancé la bombe et vu le regard de son mari, il n'était visiblement pas au courant . Oh et puis zut !

* * *

 **Alors que pensez vous de Renée ? A votre avis comment cela va se finir ? J'ai envie d'être un peu sadique ( ou gentille) selon le point de vue et de vous donner un petit aperçu !**

 _"Si la présence de Renée à l'étage où je travaille est pesante, je me réconforte en me souvenant de ma discussion avec Edward ce matin, rien que cela me rend joyeuse. Je sais que nous ne sommes pas encore à la demande en mariage et ce n'est pas ce que je demande… pour le moment. Mais je suis heureuse qu'on ait enfin un peu avancé. Au fond dans la vie, notre plus grand obstacle, c'est nous même. Est-ce qu'une âme de poète ou de philosophe serait en train de me posséder : Non ! Mais il faut bien admettre que celui ou celle qui a déblatéré cette phrase avait raison. Il se peut que ce soit juste un gars bourré mais on s'en fout n'est-ce pas ?"_


	16. Chapitre 16

**Coucou à toutes ! Comment allez vous avec la chaleur? Moi je fonds carrément ;)**

 **Merci à chouppy, larosesurleau, xTenShiax et crazybells pour leur review qui me font très plaisir !**

 **Merci à crazybells, ma bêta sur cette fic qui a vraiment fait un travail génial !**

* * *

-Cette femme est folle, je ne suis en aucun cas sa mère ! Nie Renée. Vous voyez, elle ne peut pas toucher mon mari.

-Oh s'il te plaît tu commences à te ridiculiser, je dis lasse. Tu vois ma chère mère, même si je ne suis qu'une salope bonne à écarter les cuisses comme tu me l'as si bien dit lorsque je t'ai appelée pour t'annoncer ma grossesse, j'ai travaillé dur pour obtenir ce poste dans ce service, dans cet hôpital alors je t'interdis de gâcher le peu de chose que tu n'as pas encore touché. Parce que c'est de ta faute si papa est mort. Tu l'aurais quitté avant de partir avec ton millionnaire, il l'aurait mieux pris mais non, tu as laissé ton mari et tes deux enfants derrière toi pour quoi ? Pour porter des vêtements de créateurs ? Tu peux les garder, mais contrairement à toi, je n'ai rien à cacher aux personnes présentes dans cette chambre alors fais toi plaisir et déballe tous les mensonges que tu veux, je ne suis plus à ça près. Je crois que je vais aller prendre l'air, je dis au bord des larmes avant de sortir rapidement de cette pièce.

Je me dirige rapidement vers l'aire des ambulances pour m'asseoir sur un banc et laisser s'échapper toute la colère et toute la frustration que je ressens. Je m'étais promis de ne plus pleurer à cause de cette femme et malgré tout, elle réussit encore à m'atteindre. J'en ai marre, j'ai surtout peur de perdre mon travail, comment vais-je faire pour subvenir aux besoins de Ben ? Alors que pour la première fois depuis cinq ans, j'ai assez d'argent pour qu'on ait notre propre chez nous ! Plus aucun hôpital ne voudra de moi, je vais faire comment ?

Alors que je pense à tout cela, mes larmes redoublent et je ne sens pas que quelqu'un s'est assis à côté de moi. Un bras m'entoure les épaules et m'attire contre un torse puissant et musclé. Je reconnais le parfum d'Edward et je me laisse bercer par lui jusqu'à se que mes larmes se tarissent. Je suis tellement bien contre lui, à respirer son odeur, je voudrais ne plus jamais quitter ses bras, me sentant chez moi.

-Eh Bella, ça va, tout va bien. Il s'est passé quelque chose, c'est Ben ? Jasper ? Me demande gentiment Edward.

-Non, ils vont bien tout les deux je crois, je dis en reniflant de façon toute sauf glamour.

-Alors qu'est-ce qui t'a mis dans un état pareil ? Tu es une dure à cuire, tu ne pleures pas facilement alors dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ?

-C'est juste que…. je te racontes toujours mes problèmes, t'es pas psy ? Je m'emporte.

-Non mais je suis ton ami, alors dis moi, me sourit-il. En plus il est adorable !

-Le mari de ma mère est le patient que je devais opérer sauf qu'elle a piqué une crise auprès du Dr Grey qui a appelé ton père. J'ai seulement peur de perdre mon job et que cette bonne femme qui me déteste en soit la cause. J'ai déjà perdu tant par sa faute, que … Je ne veux pas la voir gagner.

-Tu te rappelles ce que tu m'as dit chez Alice ? C'est aussi valable pour toi, tu es un bon médecin, mon père le sait, le Dr Grey le sait, il n'y a pas de raison pour que tu sois renvoyée.

-Même si le patient est un important mécène de l'hôpital ? Je tente d'une petite voix. C'est gentil de vouloir me réconforter, ça marche un peu.

-Un peu seulement ? Bah je suis déçu, moi qui pensais que tu avais retrouvé ta bonne humeur, badine Edward.

-Ça peut s'arranger si tu m'accordes un rendez-vous, je rétorque sans rougir. Je constate avec plaisir qu'il est surpris par mon initiative avant que son visage ne s'illumine.

-Un rendez-vous comment ? Amical ou galant ?

-Personnellement, je préférerais galant mais à toi de choisir, je réponds.

-Un vrai rendez-vous ? Dans ce cas, c'est décidé ce sera un rencard avec tout ce qui va avec, et bien sûr, pour finir la soirée en beauté, tu devras m'embrasser comme tu l'as fait avant de monter dans l'avion parce que je suis en manque total de Bella en ce moment.

-Ah bon ? Tu m'en vois ravi très cher parce que peut-être que j'aurais envie que tu m'embrasses comme dans ton bureau, je réponds.

-Hummm, je croyais que tu voulais y aller doucement ?

-C'est ce que je croyais aussi mais je me suis rendue compte que je ne voulais pas laisser passer ma chance avec toi alors je me lance. Le week-end en huit, tu es dispo ? Je demande.

-Eh bien, il faut que je vérifie sur mon planning et à moins d'une urgence, je suis libre samedi mais je travaillerais dimanche pourquoi ?

-On fêtera les quatre ans de Ben et je me demandais si tu voudrais bien venir, Ben serait heureux et moi aussi.

-C'est vrai ? Je serais ravi de venir, j'adore ce petit bonhomme tout autant que sa magnifique maman, dit-il avec un vrai sourire.

-Charmeur, je le taquine.

-Oui mais seulement avec toi et puis ça t'a détourné l'esprit de ta mère.

C'est lorsqu'il la mentionne que je reviens à la réalité je vais devoir affronter cette harpie, appelons un chat, un chat, plus ma supérieure directe et le chef de la chirurgie, c'est génial, je n'ai absolument pas peur pour ma place . J'essaye de me mentir mais je fais comme je peux pour éviter de faire une crise de panique. Les petits cercles que tracent les doigts d'Edward sur ma main contribuent aussi très bien à faire diminuer mon stress.

Je quitte le banc sur lequel je m'étais repliée à contre cœur, Edward m'adresse un petit sourire encourageant avant de lui-même regagner son service. La montée de l'ascenseur jusqu'à l'étage de la chirurgie générale est bien trop court à mon goût. Je prends la direction de la chambre de Phil Dwyer après avoir fait un petit tour par les toilettes pour me passer de l'eau sur le visage et essayer de camoufler mes yeux rouges et bouffis. Je me regarde une bonne fois dans le miroir tout en prenant de grande inspiration et en me répétant :

-Tu peux le faire, tu peux y arriver.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. En arrivant dans la chambre, prête à m'excuser pour mon comportement déplacé et à faire amende honorable, je retrouve seulement les mêmes personnes sauf que Phil Dwyer a l'air las, ma mère fait une tête de trois mètres de long et les Dr Grey et Cullen Senior semblent être soulagés de constater mon retour. Qu'est-ce ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? J'aimerai bien le savoir tout comme je me dis qu'il est sans doute préférable que je ne pose pas la question.

-Bon maintenant que le Dr Swan est revenu, nous allons pouvoir vous conduire au bloc opératoire, commence le Meredith. Allons-y.

Pas d'autres paroles ne sont échangés, ce qui vu les circonstances est bien arrangeant. Je suis donc Meredith jusque vers le bloc où nous nous préparons en silence. Le silence peu paraître pesant mais je crois avoir deviné ce qu'est en train de faire ma boss. Elle attend que ça soit moi qui demande ce qui s'est passé, que je lui explique la situation sauf que pour le moment, j'en ai marre de devoir toujours me justifier et le silence me va très bien. Pourquoi ai-je toujours l'impression d'être en faute ? Par deux fois déjà j'ai failli perdre mon travail, quand je disais que dès qu'une chose bien arrivait dans ma vie, la poisse me retombait toujours dessus, je ne mentais pas.

L'opération se déroule lentement, nous avons failli le perdre lorsqu'il a fait un arrêt cardiaque mais au premier choc, le cœur du nouveau mari de ma mère s'est remis a battre. Pour la première fois que je travaille ici, aucune parole n'ayant aucun rapport avec l'intervention n'a été échangé. Certains membres de l'équipe se retenaient de nous questionner, tout comme Meredith se retenait de m'interroger, mais elle avait remarqué que je n'avais pas envie de lui répondre et elle respectait ma décision.

Si la présence de Renée à l'étage où je travaille est pesante, je me réconforte en me souvenant de ma discussion avec Edward ce matin, rien que cela me rend joyeuse. Je sais que nous ne sommes pas encore à la demande en mariage et ce n'est pas ce que je demande… pour le moment. Mais je suis heureuse qu'on ait enfin un peu avancé. Au fond dans la vie, notre plus grand obstacle, c'est nous même. Est-ce qu'une âme de poète ou de philosophe serait en train de me posséder : Non ! Mais il faut bien admettre que celui ou celle qui a déblatéré cette phrase avait raison. Il se peut que ce soit juste un gars bourré mais on s'en fout n'est-ce pas ?

Je ne profite pas de ma pause déjeuner pour appeler Jasper et le prévenir du retour de notre chère maman, d'une parce qu'il est au travail et de deux, je l'aurais ce soir au téléphone ce qui suffit largement parce que c'est une lourde opération qu'a subi son mari, il est hospitalisé pour au moins deux semaines.

L'opération de l'après midi, je la fait avec Edward qui évite de mentionner ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin, c'est sans compter bien sûr sur un de ses internes, Gary Brutt qui s'est tout de suite senti obliger de demander si la rumeur était vraie. La rumeur selon laquelle je couchais avec un millionnaire de plus de quarante ans et que c'est pour cette raison que sa femme m'avait fait jeté hors de la chambre. C'est une rumeur originale qui m'avait donné envie de rire ou de pleurer, malheureusement, ayant mes deux mains dans l'abdomen du patient, ces deux possibilités étaient inenvisageables. J'ai donc dû répondre de manière calme à cet abruti. Un truc quand même est génial ici, c'est la vitesse de propagation des rumeurs, ah ça pour sûr, ça va plus vite que le Shinkansen, vous savez le train à grande vitesse japonnais.

-C'est une rumeur, d'ailleurs qui l'a lancé ? Je le questionne, curieuse et agacée. Je ne suis visiblement pas la seule puisqu'Edward semble avoir des envies de meurtre envers son interne.

-Je ne sais pas, mais c'est vrai ou pas Dr Swan ? Vous avez vraiment une liaison avec cet homme et c'est pour ça que vous n'avez pas pu l'opérer ce matin ?

-Dr Brutt, je commence sur un ton doucereux sachant que tout le bloc et même l'observatoire est avide de mes confidences et nous écoute. Je ne sais pas qui a lancé une idée aussi stupide mais vous allez dire à tous vos collègues qui aiment colporter ce genre de rumeur que je n'ai de liaison avec aucun homme marié et tenez vous bien au courant parce que j'ai pratiqué cette intervention avec le Dr Grey. Maintenant remettez vous au travail, vous ne voudriez quand même pas que notre patient meurt sur cette table ?

Il hoche négativement la tête avant de retourner à sa tâche qui est de faire en sorte que notre patient, un ado de seize ans ne meurt pas d'hémorragie pendant que je lui enlève sa rate après un accident de voiture, le Chef Cullen devrait bientôt arriver pour s'occuper de la partie orthopédique.

Et en cet instant magique et béni par tous les Dieux, non je blague, quand je ne vais pas bien et pour éviter de m'apitoyer sur mon sort, j'ai tendance à devenir désagréable, irritable et surtout sarcastique, bref c'est un peu comme si j'avais mes règles ou que je devais subir les sautes d'humeurs d'une femme enceinte, sauf que même ces messieurs peuvent les subir, Edward vous vous souvenez au début ? Bah pour faire simple, c'est encore pire. Donc je reprends, en cet instant, le Dr Cullen Senior est entré dans le bloc et avec lui, plus aucune question n'a été posée. Il est gentil mais les personnes le craignent, les personnes les plus gentilles sont celles qui font le plus peur une fois en colère !

Et je pus enfin avoir une partie de ma journée sans recroiser ma génitrice, sans avoir à supporter les rumeurs mais je savais aussi que j'allais devoir tout dire à Jasper ce soir et j'espère très sincèrement qu'il ne déboulera pas à l'hôpital demain à la première heure pour lui expliquer sa façon de penser, j'en ai assez des scandales, quoique ce ne sera sans doute pas encore terminé…

* * *

 **Alors que pensez du comportement de Bella, est ce que vous vous attendiez à cela? Le reste du chapitre vous a plu ?**

 **Que pensez vous qu'il va se passer dans les prochains chapitres ? Petit indice, la semaine prochaine, c'est le calme avant la tempête !**


	17. Chapitre 17

**Coucou les filles ! Ouf la canicule commence enfin à se terminer et c'est avec un peu plus de fraîcheur que je vous livre ce chapitre qui nous montre un Edward bien différent de celui qu'on connaît et qui comme je l'ai dis, est le calme avant la tempête !**

 **Merci à crazybells, Pims10, larosesurleau, xTenShiax, Guest et Catbl2014 pour leur review !**

 **Guest :** **? Je n'ai pas compris ton commentaire qui s'est coupé en plein milieu, c'est dommage !**

 **Catbl2014 :** **Merci beaucoup, je suis très contente que le chapitre t'aies plu ! La discussion entre Jasper et Bella à propos de leur génitrice n'existe pas, c'est simplement évoqué mais ne t'en fait pas, Jasper ne voulait pas faire dans la demi mesure !**

 **Merci à crazybells qui a corrigé ce chapitre et toute cette fic !**

* * *

Aujourd'hui, c'est la fête d'anniversaire de Ben, il était ravi de ses cadeaux, Rosalie et Emmett lui offraient un voyage à Disney Land lorsqu'il serait en vacances chez eux, Jasper lui offrait un vélo pour se promener au bord du lac et moi, je lui offrais sa première tablette, une spécialisée pour les enfants avec plein de jeux éducatifs, il en voulait une depuis un petit moment et j'avais décidé de lui faire plaisir. Edward et Alice lui avait offert des livres d'aventures que dans un premier temps je lirais avec lui avant de dormir et puis au train où est parti mon fils, dans même pas un an, il les lira tout seul.

Ses petits camardes de la garderie étaient là aussi et il s'amusait comme un petit fou avec eux, ils avaient voulu regarder le Roi Lion et depuis ils rugissaient davantage comme des chatons que comme des lions mais le spectacle était des plus comique et je les mitraillais de photo et je n'étais d'ailleurs pas la seule. Les mamans d'Oliver et d'Hayley faisaient de même tout comme le papa de Matt, le pauvre trouvait de la joie dans son fils, sa femme venait tout juste de mourir et il n'avait pas trop le moral. Grâce à Jasper, j'avais réussi à le convaincre que cette fête d'anniversaire était autant une bonne idée pour Matt que pour lui. Robin, c'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle faisait donc comme il pouvait. Il est ophtalmo à l'hôpital.

Ces deux dernières semaines n'avaient pas été simples lorsque j'avais annoncé à mon frère aîné le retour de la mère prodige, je l'avais menacé de lui couper ses parties si il osait venir faire un scandale à l'hôpital. Heureusement qu'Alice avait su le raisonner, cette fille est peut-être une pile électrique mais elle sait aussi vous calmer, en tout cas sur Jasper ça avait fait des merveilles.

Renée avait tout fait pour m'éviter, ce qui m'arrangeait bien parce qu'au moins je n'avais plus besoin de voir sa face ravagée par les injections de botox à répétition et les liftings loupés, on aurait pu croire qu'avec un mari millionnaire ça serait mieux mais non. J'ai envie de dire que maintenant son apparence extérieure est semblable que celle de l'intérieure, aussi pourrie l'une que l'autre. Son mari n'avait pas cherchait à s'excuser, je me vengeais en lui envoyant les internes, qui en prenaient pour leur grade tout comme n'importe quel autre membre du personnel sauf le Dr Grey car elle était toujours trop occupée pour lui, c'est pas de chance et puisqu'il ne voulait toujours pas que je l'approche… De toute façon c'était ma façon à moi de me venger sur celui ou celle qui avait fait courir les rumeurs, au moins de cette manière, ils sont sûrs qu'il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre cet homme et moi. Je dois dire que pour cela, ils se sont bien trouvés Renée et lui, tous les deux aussi cons que l'autre.

Avec Edward, nous avions eu notre premier rendez vous qui s'était bien passé jusqu'au moment où j'ai renversé mon verre de vin sur sa chemise. La chemise était blanche et le vin, rouge. J'étais mortifiée, rouge de honte jusqu'à ce que j'entende Edward rire.

-Si tu avais voulu voir mes abdos, tu aurais dû me le dire franchement, je te les aurais montrer avec plaisir !

-Tu ne doutes de rien toi, je l'avais taquiné.

-Oui mais c'est ce qu'il te plaît chez moi.

-Tu te rends quand même compte que j'ai l'impression d'avoir rencontré deux Edward. D'un côté, le militaire taciturne que personne n'apprécie et de l'autre, un médecin drôle et joyeux ? T'es sûr que tu n'as pas un jumeau ou un clone qui te remplace ? Ou alors t'es schizophrène ?

-Toutes tes hypothèses sont fausses mais très intéressantes ! Avait rit Edward. C'est juste, j'ai l'impression de revivre avec toi et Ben. Tu sais, avant de te rencontrer, j'étais dans sale état émotionnellement parlant, c'était pas une période rose mais tu as été la première, mise à part Alice, à me tenir tête, à te défendre et lorsque tu m'as raconté ta vie, ce que je t'ai un peu forcée à faire au passage, ricane Edward, bah je me suis rendu compte que la mienne de vie n'était peut-être pas aussi pourrie que je ne le pensais.

-C'est sensé me remonter le moral ? Je l'avais questionné, septique . Puis plus sérieusement, je lui avais faire part d'une de mes interrogations : Tu m'en parlera un jour, de ce qui avait de toi cet homme pas très sympathique, tu me raconteras tout ?

-Un jour, oui je le ferais ne t'en fais pas. Je n'ai simplement pas envie de gâcher une belle soirée avec toi, il m'avait répondu avant de chastement m'embrasser.

Depuis, nous nous étions revu plusieurs fois, surtout à la cafétéria de l'hôpital mais aussi dans les réserves, nous n'avions pas encore couché ensemble mais nous avions atteint la deuxième base, pour la troisième et la quatrième, je voulais attendre d'être dans un vrai lit et avec aucune urgence pouvant nous distraire de notre objectif, celui de donner le plus de plaisir à l'autre tout comme en prendre un maximum. Dire que je m'impatientais de voir cette nuit arriver serait un euphémisme mais je prenais mon mal en patience avec l'image du torse musclé et parfaitement sculpté d'Edward. Ce dernier qui m'enlaçait par la taille en ce moment même devant sa sœur, et devant ma famille.

Nos proches avaient été étonné de nous voir aussi proches lorsqu' Edward était arrivé plutôt ce matin. Alice était folle de joie et Rosalie en le voyant s'était approchée de moi et m'avait glissé un « Bien joué ma vieille, il est canon » dans l'oreille en rigolant. Jasper et Emmett, même si c'était eux qui m'avaient poussé à me lancer, avaient jeté un regard noir à Edward avant de lui dire.

-Tu lui fais du mal comme l'autre trou duc lui en a fait avant toi, je t'explose la tête, l'avait menacé Emmett, il en va de même si tu touches un cheveux à mon filleul.

-Je crois qu'Emmett est assez explicite mais c'est ma sœur vieux, je veux bien te faire confiance comme tu me fais confiance avec Alice mais tu fais un truc de travers, elle verse une seule larme pour toi et je te refais le portrait, c'est bien compris ? Avait renchérit mon frère.

Ils sont mignons mais il n'empêche que je les ai trouvé légèrement machos sur les bords et je déteste les machos !

Edward avait eu la sagesse de ne rien répondre parce que sinon on aurait eu le droit à un combat de coqs en bonne et due forme, ce que je voulais bien évidement éviter, une demi-heure avant que les parents des amis de mon fils n'arrivent avec leur petit bout. Déjà que ma réputation à l'hôpital n'est pas top, la rumeur ne circule plus, enfin plus celle selon laquelle je couche avec mon beau-père. Non, maintenant puisque je n'ai pas réussi à avoir un millionnaire, je me rabats sur le fils du chef. C'est faux, sauf la partie où j'ai très envie de coucher avec lui. Heureusement, Esme et Carlisle n'avaient pas cru un mot de ces idioties et me supportaient. Ils avaient bien vu que je n'étais pas intéressée par leur statut ou par leur argent. Ce sont de braves gens.

D'ailleurs un peu par ma faute, mais aussi celle du Dr Grey et de Carlisle, l'hôpital venait de perdre un investisseur, Phil Dwyer vous l'auriez deviné, mais nous en avions trouvé un autre en la présence de Madame Russert. Personne ne m'avait blâmé, Meredith m'avait même dit merci pour de plus avoir affaire avec cette « tête de con », j'avais pu constaté que je n'étais pas la seule à grandement l'apprécier.

A 18h, les amis de mon fils repartirent fatigués tout comme mon petit bonhomme après avoir passé l'après midi à jouer aux indiens et aux cow-boys dans l'appartement. Avec l'aide de tout le monde, ce fut vite rangé et nous mangeons tous ensemble avant de mettre Ben au lit. Surtout que le lendemain, nous nous retrouverions tous chez Jasper à Tacoma pour fêter la fête nationale, le seul que devait travailler serait Edward. Nous faisions cela chez Jasper car c'est le seul de nous tous à vivre dans une maison et donc à avoir un jardin.

Avant de partir pour être en forme demain, Edward me donne un baiser relativement chaste, je crois que les menaces d'Em et de Jasper ce matin lui ont fait un peu peur et je ricane contre ses lèvres si douces. Il soupire avant de me laisser. Les autres partent peu après et me voilà toute seule pour réfléchir, avant d'aller prendre une bonne douche pour me rafraîchir les idées et surtout m'enlever cette odeur de transpiration que je me trimballe, c'est tout sauf sexy et je me demande même comment Edward a pu m'embrasser alors que j'ai l'impression de puer. Ça me dépasse totalement, oui mais moi je l'aurais bien embrassé même si il venait de faire une course de 10 kilomètres et qu'il suerait, ouais c'est pas faux. Je passe par la chambre de Ben pour voir si il dort bien, je suis étonnée de voir que mon petit garçon si fatigué tout à l'heure ne dort toujours pas.

-Bah alors mon chéri, pourquoi tu n'es pas plongé dans les bras de Morphée ?

-J'arrive pas à dormir.

-Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Je m'inquiète.

-Non, c'est juste… Maman, j'ai vu Edward te faire des bisous d'amoureux, ça veux dire que vous allez vous marier ?

-Eh bien tu sais , nous n'en sommes pas encore là. Nous sortons ensembles et nous nous embrassons mais cela ne veut pas dire que nous allons nous marier, tu comprends mon chéri ?

-Oui mais vous êtes quand même amoureux, hein ? s'inquiète Ben.

-Tu sais Ben, parfois les adultes c'est compliqué, j'aime beaucoup passer du temps avec Edward, mais je ne sais pas encore si je suis amoureuse, je lui explique tandis qu'un « menteuse » retentit dans ma tête. C'est vrai que je pense être amoureuse de lui mais ce n'est encore qu'une pensée.

Tu l'aimes bien Edward n'est-ce pas ? Je demande à mon fils.

-Oui, il est super gentil et il te fait rire, même plus que tonton et parrain alors je l'aime bien. Il te rend heureuse et moi aussi.

-Oh mon chéri ! Je dis en lui faisant un câlin. Toi tu me rends plus heureuse que n'importe qui.

-Sauf quand je fais une bêtise, se marre mon fils.

-Sauf lorsque tu fais une bêtise. T'es content de tes cadeaux mon chéri ?

-Oh oui, ils sont géniales ! Je les adore ! s'exclame mon fils.

-Je suis contente mais maintenant c'est l'heure de dormir sinon demain tu ne pourras pas faire de vélo chez tonton Jasper tellement tu seras fatigué !

-Okay, maman je t'aime, me dit mon fils avant de fermer ses petits yeux.

-Moi aussi je t'aime mon fils, je chuchote avant de quitter sa chambre.

Je me glisse sous la douche et je laisse l'eau couler sur mes épaules, me débarrassant avec bonheur de toute ma crasse qui s'est accumulée au cours de la journée. Je sais que je ne suis pas des plus poétiques mais que voulez vous, je suis médecin pas autre chose. Je repense à ce que vient de me dire mon fils. C'est important pour moi que Ben accepte Edward, dans le cas contraire, je n'aurais pas continué ma relation avec ce bel homme, totalement charmant maintenant et qui a conquis mon cœur un peu trop vite à mon goût. J'avais peur que Ben ne le perçoive pas très bien, nous avons été tous les deux pendant si longtemps, certes nous vivions avec Jasper mais c'est différent de la situation actuelle. Ben n'est pas un enfant égoïste loin de la, mais beaucoup à sa place seraient perturbés, je demanderai éventuellement à Jasper de lui parler. Je n'aime pas les changements mais apparemment, mon fils n'a pas hérité de ce trait de caractère.

Je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre mais je sens que c'est peut-être le calme avant la tempête et j'ignore ce que je vais affronter ou plutôt qui.

* * *

 **Alors, ce premier rendez-vous vous a satisfait ? La conversation entre Ben et Bella ? Je dois avouer que j'ai adoré écrire tout les passages entre Bella et son fils. Je trouve le petit Ben tellment touchant !**

 **J'arrête de me lancer des fleurs ( bah en même temps, c'est moi qui ai créé le personnage) ! N'oubliez pas de laisser une trace de votre passage, ce serait géniale si je pouvais atteindre les 90 review avant le prochain chapitre !**

 **En attendant et pour vous motiver, un petit extrait du prochain chapitre !**

 _« En sortant du bloc, des brancardiers l'emmènent dans la salle de réveil en pédiatrie pendant qu'une infirmière nous informe que la mère de Scott est arrivée et qu'elle est dans la salle d'attente. Nous nous dirigeons donc tous les trois pour annoncer à cette femme que son fils va bien et qu'il a eu beaucoup de chance. En arrivant devant l'accueil, je demande qui est la mère du petit Scott et la réceptionniste nous désigne une femme faisant les cent pas en criant dans un téléphone portable. Une mère paniquée, je peux comprendre mais une femme hystérique qui gène la tranquillité des autres familles, j'aime moins. D'instinct, je devine que quelque chose ne va pas, je le sens gros comme un camion qu'il va m'arriver une tuile._

 _La jeune femme se retourne, elle ne doit pas être beaucoup plus âgée que moi et pourtant elle paraît davantage marquée par le temps. En me voyant, elle raccroche puis elle remarque Carlisle et Edward qui se fige et ses yeux deviennent gros comme des soucoupes. Le visage de madame Tyler n'est pas mieux. »_

 **Sadique, moi ? Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler ! On en reparle la semaine prochain ! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !**


	18. Chapitre 18

**Coucou les filles ! Bon, je n'ai pas atteint les 90 review mais ce n'est pas très grave et j'espère que ce chapitre va vous faire réagir !**

 **Merci à larosesurleau, xTenShiax, Guest, crazybells et HardwickBella pour leur review qui me font très plaisir !**

 **Guest : Peut être, ou peut-être pas ! C'est plus compliqué que ça n'y parait en tout cas...**

 **Vous pensez toutes qu'Edward a un fils mais la vérité est un peu plus complexe que cette fin de chapitre ne va le laisser paraître. Tout d'abord, posez vous cette question : " Pourquoi Edward n'aurait rien dit ? Et pourquoi Esme et Carlisle ne l'auraient pas mentionné lors de la pendaison de crémaillère d'Alice ? "**

 **Merci à crazybells qui a corrigé ce chapitre, bonne lecture !**

* * *

L'école a repris aujourd'hui. Mon fils était content parce qu'il serait dans la même école que ses amis, et c'est donc avec soulagement que je l'ai conduit à sa nouvelle école. J'avais peur qu'il s'acclimate mal mais non, c'est tout heureux qu'il a franchi les grilles de l'établissement scolaire.

Depuis son anniversaire, il s'en était passé des choses dans ma vie. Tout d'abord, j'étais toujours avec Edward et notre relation avait encore évolué lorsque mon meilleur ami et sa femme avait emmené Ben en vacances, j'avais donc pu profiter du corps magnifique de mon petit-ami qui, il ne me l'avait pas dit mais venait de fêter ses 29 ans, ce qui lui fait un an de plus que moi puisque j'aurais 28 ans le 13 septembre. Je ne croyais pas cela possible mais il était encore meilleur amant que dans mes rêves les plus érotiques, me faisant jouir en un instant, de toute façon, je suis tellement mordue que je pourrais avoir un orgasme rien qu'en le regardant.

Et je ne suis pas peu fière de l'effet que j'ai sur lui, parce que croyez moi, il est inépuisable, ce doit être son entraînement militaire qui a fait de lui un être aussi endurant.

Nous faisions souvent des sorties tous les trois, Ben, Edward et moi. Ben adorait passer du temps avec lui et réciproquement. Edward ne m'avait toujours pas confié ce à quoi sa vie ressemblait avant. Plusieurs fois j'ai eu envie de le questionner ou d'interroger Alice mais je me suis toujours retenue, une petite voix au fond de moi, me dit qu'il se confiera à moi lorsqu'il sera prêt mais c'est dur d'attendre sachant que lui connaît tout de moi. Et puis, je ne suis pas certaine qu'Alice soit au courant de tout, ils sont proches tous les deux mais chacun a ses secrets.

En parlant d'Alice, elle et Jasper vont bientôt emménager ensemble, en octobre. Leur relation avance vite mais ils le méritent et ça crève les yeux qu'ils s'aiment plus que tout.

C'est donc le cœur léger que je débute ma garde, la journée sera bien remplie. Je commence par faire une tournée des chambres avec mes internes, Jessica avait enfin comprit en trois mois qu'avoir un bon feeling avec les patients n'était pas suffisant pour être un bon chirurgien et elle avait enfin mûri. J'en étais heureuse, elle avait donc toutes ses chances pour devenir un bon médecin. Je crois que sa rencontre avec une certaine personne y était pour beaucoup je ne sais si il s'agit d'une amie ou autre mais depuis qu'elle a rencontré ladite personne, Jessica est beaucoup plus sérieuse.

C'est d'ailleurs elle et Riley qui m'assistent sur la première opération de la journée, une ablation de la vésicule biliaire, c'est pratiquement non invasif maintenant, seulement trois petites incisions sur le ventre. C'est certes une procédure simple mais qu'ils doivent maîtriser parfaitement. C'est donc pour cela que je ne fais que regarder, je les supervise et je les guide pendant qu'ils opèrent et qu'ils me décrivent étape par étape la procédure. Ils sont doués, cela ne fait aucun doute pour moi.

Pendant ce temps, Jane, Angela assistent le Dr Grey et Alec travaille à la mine avec le Dr Hunt et le Dr Cullen Junior, c'est comme ça qu'on s'y retrouve avec les trois docteurs Cullen il y a le chef, le Dr Cullen et le Dr Cullen Junior, parfois les patients sont confus mais ils s'y font rapidement.

L'après midi, je travaille avec Esme Cullen en pédiatrie sur le cas d'une petite fille de sept ans qui est atteinte d'une cancer du colon, nous allons devoir l'opérer et enlever la partie touchée, les chimios ne marchent plus et elle devenait de plus en plus fatiguée. Nous étions en train de délibérer pour sauvegarder la plus grande partie de son colon lorsqu'Esme me demanda :

-C'était aujourd'hui la rentrée des classes n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, Ben était tout content d'y aller, c'est bien la première fois que je vois un gamin aussi enthousiaste de retourner à l'école !

-C'est bien, je me rappelle la rentrée des classes d'Edward et Alice, jusqu'au collège, je devais les accompagner jusque devant leur salle, vous vous imaginez, je devais pratiquement me couper en deux, puisqu'ils n'étaient pas au même niveau, Edward a un an de plus qu'Alice. C'était problématique sauf que chaque année, Carlisle faisait tout pour obtenir un jour de congé, comme ça nous les accompagnions tous les deux. Parfois cette époque me manque, maintenant ils sont grands et ils ont moins besoins de nous, enfin pour cela vous avez encore le temps d'y penser, Ben n'a que quatre ans.

-Pouah, le temps passe vite, j'ai l'impression que c'était hier qu'on m'annonçait que j'étais enceinte d'un petit garçon ! Je m'exclame. Lorsqu'on a des enfants, le temps passe trop vite.

-C'est bien vrai et puis ils ont à leur tour des enfants et ainsi de suite.

-Je crois que nous ressemblons toutes les deux à des femmes nostalgiques, je dis en souriant.

Esme sourit avec moi et nous nous remettons au travail, l'opération sera longue et complexe, j'assisterai le Dr Richard Webber, rien à voir avec Angela Weber, ils ont simplement le même patronyme. La fillette ne subira plus les chimios et sera moins fatiguée mais ce sera avec une poche qu'elle devra vivre toute sa vie, cela va compliquer ses activités et tout ça. L'opération est programmée pour le surlendemain, le temps de bien peaufiner tous les détails.

Malheureusement, nous sommes le jour de l'opération et l'organisme de la petite fille déjà grandement épuisé par tous les traitements ne supporte pas l'opération, nous étions en train de sectionner la partie malade lorsqu'elle a fait une hémorragie dont nous ne trouvions pas l'origine puis un arrêt cardio-respiratoire. Malgré nos tentatives pour la réanimer, elle est morte sur la table d'opération alors que justement cette dernière devait lui sauver la vie. La mort d'un patient est toujours dur, je me rappelle qu'un de mes professeurs à la fac disait : « Le jour où la mort d'un patient de vous affectera plus, changez de métier. C'est que que vous n'avez plus assez d'empathie pour l'exercer. » C'est bien beau mais le pire c'est lorsque nous devons l'annoncer à la famille et lorsque c'est un enfant, c'est encore plus difficile.

Nous sortons du bloc après avoir refermé le corps de la petite fille, nous enlevons nos blouses tachées de son sang et nous prenons tous les trois, le Dr Cullen, le Dr Weber et moi, la direction de la salle d'attente réservée à la famille. Nos visages sont graves même si nous essayons de rester le plus neutre possible vu les circonstances. J'ai envie de pleurer mais ce n'est pas cela qui va aider ses parents et sa sœur aînée à aller mieux, au contraire. Étant celle qui a le moins d'expérience dans ce genre d'exercice, ce n'est pas moi qui parlerai, c'est Esme qui suivait cette petite fille depuis près d'un an. Je vois aussi qu'elle a les yeux rougis et qu'elle est au bord des larmes. Les parents de la petite fille se lèvent à notre arrivée et remarquent tout de suite que quelque chose ne va pas. C'est Esme qui prend la parole tandis que le Dr Webber est à sa gauche et moi à sa droite.

-Monsieur et Madame Youri, je suis sincèrement désolée mais Kira n'a pas survécu à l'opération qui était lourde, déclare-t-elle pendant que les parents s'effondrent.

En cet instant, je ne peux imager la douleur qu'ils ressentent. Si jamais il devait arriver quelque chose à Ben, je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais. C'est une des douleurs les plus indescriptibles qu'il existe.

-Oh mon Dieu, non c'est pas possible ! Sanglote Mme Youri.

-Elle a eu une grave hémorragie et son cœur s'est arrêté de battre, malgré tous nos efforts, nous n'avons pas pu la sauver, continue Esme d'expliquer.

Nous les laissons ensemble et nous nous éclipsons sans les gêner dans leur peine. Une fois assez loin, je me laisse aller, je verse quelques larmes pour cette fillette qui ne pourra pas aller au lycée, trouver un travail et peut-être accomplir de grandes choses. Je verse quelques larmes par peur aussi qu'une pareille chose arrive à mon fils. Je sens des bras maternels qui m'enlacent et je me retrouve dans l'étau réconfortant des bras d'Esme. Je n'ai pas remarqué que le Dr Webber était parti.

-Tout va bien Bella, vous pouvez pleurer, me console-t-elle.

Je sanglote pendant quelques instants dans ses bras et je ressens les soubresauts d'Esme qui comme moi laisse échapper sa peine.

-Je suis désolée, je m'excuse auprès d'elle. Elle était votre patiente depuis plus longtemps et je pleure misérablement dans vos bras. Je suis navrée, je m'excuse encore une fois en me détachant de cette étreinte.

-Vous n'avez pas à être désolée, cela montre votre humanité, me console Esme.

-C'est pas la première patiente que je perds mais cela ne devient pas plus facile pour autant d'accepter ces morts. Vous avez du courage de faire ça depuis tant de temps et avec des enfants.

-Ça n'a pas toujours été simple, plusieurs fois, j'ai voulu changer de voie mais vous savez, apporter de l'espoir à ces enfants, les guérir compense cette partie plus sombre et plus triste de notre métier. Vous êtes une femme courageuse, c'est ce qu'il plaît à mon fils. Et puis, vous m'avez aussi aidé, sans vous, j'aurais pleuré toute seule !

J'esquisse un semblant de sourire en entendant sa remarque. C'est vraiment une femme fantastique et surtout elle ressemble à la mère que j'aurais aimé avoir. Elle est toujours présente pour ses enfants et surtout elle les aime du plus profond de son âme tout comme son mari.

Nous nous séparons, Esme remonte en chirurgie pédiatrique et je prends la direction des urgences ils sont débordés là bas et je n'ai pas de patient qui m'attend dans mon service. A la mine, c'est le bazar total un gros carambolage s'est produit non loin de l'hôpital et le plus gros des blessés nous est envoyé.

Je prends en charge un enfant, un garçon d'environ dix ans, Scott Tyler. Il était dans le bus scolaire qui s'est renversé, à première vue, il souffre de plusieurs fractures, une au radius droit et une autre au tibia gauche ainsi que d'une commotion cérébrale. Lorsque les secours sont arrivés, il était conscient. Il a perdu connaissance dans l'ambulance pendant presque trois minutes.

Je suis vite rejointe par le Chef et par Edward, nous l'amenons faire une radiographie complète et il s'avère qu'une de ses côtes a perforé sa rate. Pour éviter une hémorragie interne conséquente, nous l'amenons au bloc où Edward et son père se chargent des fractures tandis qu'avec l'aide d'Alec, mon interne, je retire sa rate. Je vérifie si il n'y a pas d'autres dégâts interne et ne remarque rien. Ce gamin a eu de la chance que sa côte n'ait pas perforé son poumon ce qui aurait causé un pneumothorax. La réduction des fractures et la pose de broches ne prennent pas plus longtemps que l'ablation de la rate.

En sortant du bloc, des brancardiers l'emmènent dans la salle de réveil en pédiatrie pendant qu'une infirmière nous informe que la mère de Scott est arrivée et qu'elle est dans la salle d'attente. Nous nous dirigeons donc tous les trois pour annoncer à cette femme que son fils va bien et qu'il a eu beaucoup de chance. En arrivant devant l'accueil, je demande qui est la mère du petit Scott et la réceptionniste nous désigne une femme faisant les cent pas en criant dans un téléphone portable. Une mère paniquée, je peux comprendre mais une femme hystérique qui gène la tranquillité des autres familles, j'aime moins. D'instinct, je devine que quelque chose ne va pas, je le sens gros comme un camion qu'il va m'arriver une tuile.

La jeune femme se retourne, elle ne doit pas être beaucoup plus âgée que moi et pourtant elle paraît davantage marquée par le temps. En me voyant, elle raccroche puis elle remarque Carlisle et Edward qui se fige et ses yeux deviennent gros comme des soucoupes. Le visage de madame Tyler n'est pas mieux.

-Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici connard ? Crache cette femme. Tu es venu voir ton fils, hein Edward ?

-Tu vas la fermer Tracy, lance froidement Edward.

Edward a… Il a un fils ? Seigneur lorsque je disais que ça sentait mauvais, je ne savais pas encore qu'un nouveau scandale allait éclater.

* * *

 **Alors ? La fin est sadique pour vous ? Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez !**

 **J'ai bien pensé à vous laisser un extrait mais aucun ne me convient, alors il n'y en a pas cette semaine !**


	19. Chapitre 19

**Coucou les filles ! Vous avez beaucoup a réagir suite au dernier chapitre, et vous verrez que les explications ne sont pas pour cette semaine.**

 **Merci à xTenShiax, Guest, Pims10, crazybells et HardwickBella pour leur review qui m'ont fait très plaisir !**

 **Guest :** **Merci beaucoup ! Lol;) Et non, c'est bien Tracy, pas Tanya, je ne voulais pas l'intégrer dans l'histoire donc ce n'est pas une erreur de ma part !**

 **Merci à crazybells pour sa relecture et sa correction ! J'ai beaucoup appris au sujet des fins sadiques grâce à ses fics, allez jeter un coup d'œil !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Mon souffle se coupe à cette annonce, je ne peux pas croire qu'il ne m'ait rien dit, lui qui connaît tous les détails sordides de ma vie, n'a pas hésité à me mentir depuis le début ! Je n'en reviens pas, c'est vrai quoi, je serais bien la dernière personne à le juger et même Alice ou les deux autres Dr Cullen auraient pu m'en parler mais encore une fois, je remarque que si moi je leur fais confiance, ce n'est visiblement pas réciproque et cela fait extrêmement mal, plus que tout ce qu'aurait sorti Renée comme insulte, parce que de sa part à elle, ce n'est pas étonnant mais de la part d'Edward qui disait vouloir s'investir avec Ben et moi, il ne le fait même pas avec son propre fils.

Vu la tête qu'affiche mon chef et Edward, ce n'est pas une surprise pour eux. Ce dernier semble assez énervé, peut-être du fait que son secret ait enfin été dévoilé. C'est avec peine que je reprends ma respiration, je me force à rester neutre et à ne surtout pas afficher mon mépris pour mon futur ex-petit ami s'il ne me donne pas une bonne explication très vite. Ce n'est parce qu'il a un enfant que je vais le quitter, non ce serait hypocrite de ma part mais je ne supporte plus le mensonge et je ne veux pas d'un menteur dans ma vie et dans celle de mon fils.

-Je crois que je vais vous laisser régler tout ça en famille, si vous me cherchez, je serais en chirurgie générale, je déclare à mes collègues ne leur laissant pas le temps de répondre et surtout sous le regard méprisant de cette femme.

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'Edward lui répond, mais il crie et c'est la première que je l'entends hurler ainsi sur une personne, je suis sous le choc mais je ne me retourne pas pour autant.

Je fais tout la paperasse qui a besoin d'être faite, ça m'occupe les mains et l'esprit m'empêchant de penser à Edward et à ses mensonges, l'envie de pleurer ou de hurler de rage est très présente mais l'hôpital est assez au fait de ma vie privée sans que j'en rajoute une couche. Étonnamment, personne ne parle du fait que le Dr Cullen Junior se soit emporté contre la mère d'un patient, dans un sens ce n'est pas plus mal, lorsque je parlerai, j'aurais la vraie version et non pas une rumeur qui m'aurait fait imaginer je ne sais combien de films et de scénarios dans ma petite tête de femme blessée et jalouse.

Je termine ma garde sur les rotules à cause de cette journée épuisante en tout point et une bouffée de bonheur m'envahit à l'idée de rentrer chez moi, de dîner avec mon fils, de l'écouter me raconter sa journée, de lire avec lui une histoire puis de le coucher. Prendre une bonne douche relaxante, me glisser entre mes draps et lire avant de dormir pour ne plus penser à cette épouvantable journée. Je récupère mon fils chez sa nounou avant de rentrer à la maison, je n'ai pas eu le temps de discuter avec Edward et si ces non-dits me pèsent, ce n'est vraiment pas à moi de faire le premier pas aujourd'hui.

Le lendemain, même si je suis morose parce qu'Edward n'a pas essayé de me joindre pour m'expliquer ou que j'ai l'impression d'avoir été prise pour la plus grosse conne que la terre ait jamais portée, je me dis qu'au moins cette fois, même si j'ai le cœur brisé par ses mensonges, je n'ai pas fait la bêtise de tomber enceinte ! Je suis cynique et injuste mais c'est vrai.

En arrivant à l'hôpital après avoir déposer Ben à l'école, je file me changer pour prendre mon service qui se finira demain matin, c'est Jasper qui s'occupera de Ben ce soir et cette nuit. Faire des gardes de 24 h ne me dérange pas, au contraire j'aime bien mais depuis la naissance de mon fils, c'est moins le top car ça signifie que je ne verrais pas au moment de le mettre au lit et aussi parce qu'il faut que je compte sur une tierce personne, très très souvent voir tout le temps Jasper. Ce qui me gène, parce que oui c'est mon frère et oui il aime s'occuper de son neveu mais c'est surtout un homme qui a une vie et je ne compte plus le nombre de fois qu'il a annulé une soirée avec des amis ou même avec sa petite copine du moment pour pouvoir me dépanner et veiller sur mon fils. Heureusement qu'Alice accepte bien Ben, je crois qu'elle l'adore. Mais j'ai peur que d'avoir dû s'occuper ainsi de mon fils ne pousse Jasper a ne pas vouloir d'enfant ou en tout cas pas maintenant, ce qui serait dommage puisque sa relation avec Alice est solide et qu'elle semble visiblement en vouloir, mais après tout, je ne connais pas toute leur relation et tant mieux ! Parce qu'avec Rose, j'ai déjà le droit à des détails de la vie sexuelle de celui qui est comme mon frère alors si Alice se confiait sur ce sujet à moi, j'aurais été bonne à faire enfermer.

En parlant d'Alice, elle aussi m'a à nouveau berné, je me suis faite encore une fois avoir en beauté par celle que je considère comme ma meilleure amie au même titre qu'Emmett et que Rosalie. Suis-je à ce point facile à duper que j'en deviens instantanément une pigeonne ? Mais peut-être qu'elle n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire et qu'elle n'était au courant de rien ? Et puis, il ne faut pas que j'oublie qu'Edward ne m'a toujours rien expliqué et qu'il existe une bonne explication à toute cette merde de quiproquo et de non dit .

En salle de réunion, Meredith nous donne nos répartitions et nos plannings pour la garde à venir : Je commence par faire la tournée des lits avec mes internes puis je vais à la mine pour former mes internes au triage et aux urgences. Je vais donc revoir Edward, ou pas, il ne travaille peut-être pas aujourd'hui, je n'en sais rien, mais en tout cas, il y a de grandes chances que je croise un des Dr Cullen puisque parmi mes patients à visiter il y a bien évidemment Scott Tyler et sa mère qui est avec lui, oh joie !

En arrivant devant la chambre du petit garçon, je m'attendais presque à voir tous les Dr Cullen de cet hôpital Esme parce que c'est un patient pédiatrique, Carlisle parce que c'est lui qui a réduit les fractures et Edward, et bien je ne sais pas trop mais aucun des trois n'est présent. Il y a juste mes internes et moi. En pénétrant dans la chambre, je me fais fusiller du regard par Madame Tyler tout comme hier.

-Bonjour, je suis le Dr Swan, tu ne te souviens pas de moi Scott mais je suis un des docteurs qui t'a opéré. Alors cette partie est un peu ennuyante, je continue auprès de mon petit patient, impressionné par voir autant de docteurs dans sa chambre. Mais tu vois ces cinq personnes avec moi, il faut qu'elles apprennent alors elles vont me dire pleins de choses mais tu vas voir, elles sont très gentils, je dis en m'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

Scott, est blond, sa mère est rousse alors la génétique cela remonte à loin mais si vraiment Scott était le fils d'Edward, ce dont je commence à douter, Scott devrait être brun ou roux mais non ! Et j'ai beau chercher des ressemblances, je n'en vois aucune, ni dans la forme du visage, ni dans celle des yeux, aucun trait n'est semblable à ceux d'Edward.

-Bien, Dr Biers vous commencez, j'ordonne tandis que Scott hoche la tête pour me faire signe qu'il a compris. Il est visiblement timide contrairement à sa mère qui ressemble davantage à une croqueuse d'homme qu' à autre chose, elle me fait étrangement penser à Renée.

-Alors voici Scott Tyler, neuf ans. Victime d'un accident de la circulation hier, il a son radius droit et son tibia gauche fracturés où le Chef Cullen a posé des broches, il souffre aussi d'une légère commotion cérébrale. Une de ses côtes a perforé sa rate, et le Dr Cullen et vous l'avez enlevée, résume-il.

-Bien et que devons nous faire comme examen ce matin ? Je demande, Dr Stanley ?

Elle réfléchit pendant quelques secondes avant de répondre.

-Il faut vérifier si les pupilles sont réactives et si la commotion n'est pas plus grave, demander au patient si il a vomi durant la nuit. Il faut ensuite vérifier si la cicatrice à l'abdomen est belle et si il n'y a pas d'infection.

-Donc que préconisez vous comme traitement ? Je l'interroge.

-Des antibiotiques pour prévenir tout risque d'infection et éventuellement un anti-coagulant pour éviter la formation de caillot dans le sang et aussi une prise de sang pour vérifier le taux de plaquettes et de globules blancs.

-Bien, dans ce cas, c'est vous qui vous chargerez de ça, vous viendrez me voir lorsque les résultats seront là.

-Mais je croyais qu'on travaillait aux urgences aujourd'hui, fait remarquer Jessica.

-C'est le cas, mais vous vous occuperez d'abord de Scott. Des questions ? Je demande en me tournant vers la mère du garçonnet et vers le petit garçon.

-La piqûre va faire mal ? Demande Scott.

-Non, ne t'en fais pas et puis le Dr Stanley est très douce. Tu es un courageux garçon ! Je dis en lui souriant.

En sortant de la chambre, la mère nous suit.

-Je peux vous parler un instant docteur ?

-Bien sûr, je réponds en laissant mes internes partir en avant. Il y a un soucis, quelque chose ne va pas ? Je la questionne inquiète.

-Je suis désolée, je peux être une vraie garce lorsqu'il s'agit de mon fils mais c'est la personne qui compte le plus pour moi contrairement à ce que vous pensez. Je me suis montrée désagréable hier en raison du choc et tout cela. Et vous êtes si gentille avec Scott que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir mal à ce propos. Je voulais aussi vous demander si mon fils va réellement bien.

-Je ne vais pas vous mentir Mme Tyler, vu les circonstances, Scott a eu beaucoup de chance, ça aurait pu être bien pire. Je pense qu'il pourra sortir d'ici une semaine, mais ce sera au Dr Esme Cullen d'en décider. Nous le gardons en observation en raison de sa commotion et de son opération, mais sinon il va bien. Les fractures peuvent être impressionnantes mais s'il garde les attelles le temps qu'il faut, elles vont très vites guérir. La seule chose c'est qu'en grandissant, il devra se refaire opérer pour adapter la taille des broches mais il y a encore le temps et le Dr Carlisle Cullen qui est chirurgien orthopédique sera plus à même de vous en parler.

-Merci docteur, et je suis encore désolée pour mon comportement.

-C'est oublié, vous étiez inquiète ce que je comprends très bien, je réponds avant de suivre mes internes.

Je me suis trompée sur cette femme, elle n'est pas comme Renée. Elle se soucie sincèrement de son fils et de son bien être. Je ne sais pas ce qui la poussé à s'excuser mais encore une fois, c'est une chose que jamais ma génitrice n'aurait fait. Je pense qu'en plus de l'inquiétude pour son fils, revoir Edward avec qui elle a visiblement un passé compliqué n'a pas dû être chose facile.

En arrivant aux urgences, je vois tout de suite la chevelure de feu de l'homme qui fait battre mon cœur, comme si il avait senti mon regard, il se retourne et nos regards se croisent. Il vient vers moi et s'arrête à ma hauteur.

-Bella, il faut que je te parle s'il te plaît ?

-Edward, ce n'est pas le moment nous avons tous les deux du travail et les urgences sont pleines, je rétorque un peu froidement, je l'admets.

-J'en ai pour cinq minutes. Je n'ai pas envie que tu sois fâchée alors laisse moi tout t'expliquer.

-Bien, je réponds, tu as cinq minutes et pas une de plus, je dis tout en nous dirigeant vers la pièce où sont rangées les fournitures. Je t'écoute.

* * *

 **Alors, que pensez vous de Tracy ? Je voulais la rendre un peu plus humaine, mais je ne suis pas certaine que vous allez continuer à beaucoup l'apprécier par la suite ….**

 **Un petit extrait pour le plaisir !**

 _« Je reste estomaquée par sa déclaration, c'est pas croyable et si un autre m'avait raconté une histoire comme Edward vient de le faire, j'aurais probablement eu de gros doutes mais concernant Edward, je veux bien le croire d'autant que cela rejoint mes observations durant la visite. En plus de cela, il m'aime ! C'est la première fois que nous nous disons ces mots. Mais c'est trop pour moi, trop pour aujourd'hui. »_


	20. Chapitre 20

**Coucou les filles !**

 **Dernier chapitre avant la rentrée, je ne suis pas motivée ;) ! Alors merci à crazybells, larosesurleau, olivia59350, guest, Pims10 et xTenShaix pour leur review !**

 **Un petit chapitre avec beaucoup d'explication qui j'espère vous plaira, et je peux vous le dire, d'autres arriveront par la suite, je ne dévoile pas tout tout de suite !**

 **Guest: Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas Tracy ? On verra si tu as raison !**

 **Merci à crazybells pour sa correction.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

J'étais dans la salle des fournitures avec Edward et contrairement aux autres médecins qui l'utilisaient pour avoir comment dirai-je ? De l'intimité, nous l'utilisions pour discuter sans être interrompus. J'attendais ses explications avec impatience, depuis hier, donc depuis que la bombe nous avait explosé au visage, je voulais avoir des explications car je l'avais fait rentré dans ma vie, dans la vie de mon fils et ce n'est pas une quelque je fais facilement, que je prends à la légère, ce n'est pas anodin loin s'en faut !

-J'ai rencontré Tracy au lycée. A l'époque j'étais loin d'avoir du succès auprès de la gente féminine mes cheveux étaient indomptables, j'avais une poussée d'acné, j'étais certes grand mais fin comme un haricot et à peu de chose près j'étais le stéréotype même de l'intello. Et puis en terminale, j'ai changé durant l'été, j'avais pris du muscle, mon acné était parti et j'ai coupé mes cheveux. C'est à ce moment là que nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble Tracy et moi.

-Ça n'explique pas l'existence de ton supposé fils, je réplique commençant à perdre patience.

-Mais ce gamin n'est pas mon fils ! Explose Edward .

-Alors explique toi parce qu'il ne reste plus que deux minutes sur les cinq que je t'ai accordées.

-Nous sommes sortis ensemble pendant près d'un an, nous avons rompu après la remise de diplôme parce que nous n'allions pas dans la même fac. Nous nous sommes revus peu avant la rentrée et nous avions bon, tu saisis l'idée seulement entre temps, elle avait rencontré un autre homme. Peu de temps après, elle est venue me voir dans la fac où j'étudiais pour m'annoncer sa grossesse, je n'étais pas au courant pour l'autre homme. J'ai assumé mes responsabilités et j'ai pris soin d'elle jusqu'à la naissance de Scott. Seulement l'autre homme est revenu et Tracy m'a avoué que Scott n'était probablement pas mon fils, nous avons fait un test et il s'est avéré que je n'étais pas le père de Scott. Ça m'a bouleversé, j'ai toujours voulu devenir père et apprendre que je ne l'étais pas m'a anéanti. Je me suis engagé dans l'armée et je suis devenu l'homme aigri que tu as rencontré. Mais Bella, crois moi lorsque je te dis que tu as changé ma vie, tu m'as changé et bien avant que je ne découvre que tu aies un fils. Je t'aime pour toi et pour rien d'autre mais j'aime aussi Ben de tout mon cœur.

Je reste estomaquée par sa déclaration, c'est pas croyable et si un autre m'avait raconté une histoire comme Edward vient de le faire, j'aurais probablement eu de gros doutes mais concernant Edward, je veux bien le croire d'autant que cela rejoint mes observations durant la visite. En plus de cela, il m'aime ! C'est la première fois que nous nous disons ces mots. Mais c'est trop pour moi, trop pour aujourd'hui.

-Je… je ne comprends pas, tu as commencé à devenir gentil avec moi lorsque tu as su pour Ben pas avant, je m'en rappelle, je l'accuse.

-C'est vrai mais ce jour-là, tu m'a aussi raconté ton histoire, c'est toi qui m'a changé Bella. Si tu savais comme j'étais jaloux avant, tous les jours tu téléphonais et rien qu'à la mention de cet appel tu rayonnais et moi comme le con que j'étais, j'étais désagréable avec toi si tu savais comme je m'en veux ! Mais Bella, je t'aime, je te supplie de me croire.

-Je… Edward moi aussi je t'aime, c'est vrai que je t'aime tellement fort que ça m'effraye mais il me faut du temps pour réfléchir à tout ça. J'ai besoin de prendre un peu de recul, c'est le mieux à faire pour le moment et je suis un peu perdue mais ça va aller.

-J'attendrais le temps qu'il le faudra sois en certaine, murmure Edward contre mon oreille, me faisant frissonner.

-Il vaut mieux retourner au travail, les patients ne vont pas se soigner tout seul, je dis pour ne pas me laisser emporter et donc sauter sur Edward.

Il acquiesce et nous sortons tous les deux de la réserve pour rejoindre l'ambiance survoltée des urgences et donc mes internes. Toute la journée, j'ai été trop occupée à former mes cinq internes pour penser aux révélations d'Edward. Mais maintenant dans le calme de la nuit, à surveiller des moniteurs, j'ai tout le temps nécessaire pour y penser. Edward ne m'a pas menti, c'est déjà un soulagement, mais je me sens quand même trahie j'ai placé toute ma confiance en lui mais il n'a pas été totalement honnête avec moi, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne m'en a pas parler plus tôt, je ne l'aurais pas jugé il pensait faire au mieux et il s'est occupé de Tracy et de Scott jusqu'à ce que cet autre homme n'intervienne et que la vérité éclate. Si il avait peur que je le compare à Peter, c'est loin d'être le cas, ce sont deux hommes à l'opposé, rien chez Edward ne ressemble au géniteur de mon fils, rien.

Ou alors avait-il peur que je pense qu'il ne m'aime seulement en raison de Ben, après tout ne m'a-t-il pas avoué qu'il avait toujours voulu devenir père ? Et sortir avec une mère célibataire est un bon moyen d'être père, même si l'enfant n'est pas biologiquement le sien. Je ne pense pas qu'Edward soit comme ça, c'est vrai qu'il a été gentil avec Ben depuis le début, mais il avait tenté d'être sympa avant. Oui, dans un moment de doute, j'aurais pu croire une chose pareille mais je connais Edward, du moins je pensais le connaître, je n'ai pas pu me tromper à ce point sur lui. Ses regards, ses gestes, ses baisers, ses caresses, il n'a pas pu simuler tout ça juste pour avoir l'impression d'être père parce que bien que nous faisions très souvent des sorties à trois, jamais il n'est passé outre l'éducation que j'apporte à mon fils.

J'ai cependant l'impression que ce n'est qu'une partie de l'histoire et du mystère Edward Cullen. Il n'était pas heureux dans l'armée, la question est pourquoi ? D'autant qu'en le regardant travailler, j'ai remarqué qu'il a de très bon réflexes, il aurait fait un carton sur le terrain, surtout pour les militaires chez qui la vitesse et la précision et la qualité sont de rigueur. C'est peut-être en lien avec la petite cicatrice en bas de son dos ? Parce que ce n'est pas cohérent qu'un médecin tel que lui soit dans une unité non combattante et de plus à surveiller tout un groupe de personne durant une tournée, pas un médecin de son acabit...

Durant la semaine qui suit, je n'évite pas Edward mais par le plus grand des hasards, je ne vais pas aider aux urgences. De toute façon, j'ai beaucoup de travail dans mon propre service, comme promis, le petit Scott Tyler venait de sortir mais ce n'est pas les opérations qui manquaient. Comme si avec l'apparition de l'automne, toutes sortes de maladies et de maux apparaissent aussi. Les internes devenaient plus assurés et aussi plus formés, ce qui était très bien, mais ce qui me laissait du temps pour penser à tout ce qu'il se passe dans ma vie.

J'avais appelé Alice dans la semaine pour parler avec elle, oui elle était au courant pour Tracy et Scott mais elle pensait que c'était à Edward de tout me raconter. Elle n'a pas tord mais je me dis que si une chose aussi énorme était arrivée à Jasper, ouais bon, je n'aurais pas trahi mon frère même pour mon amie. Mais j'aurais poussé Jasper a lui en parler au lieu d'attendre que ça ne nous tombe dessus comme ça s'était passé ! J'ai parfois le sentiment d'être moins importante pour eux qu'ils le sont pour moi.

J'ai perdu l'habitude d'être en couple et d'avoir d'autres amis que Rose et Emmett. D'ailleurs j'avais aussi parlé avec la première, lui faisant jurer de ne rien répéter à son mari, je n'avais pas envie que mon meilleur ami refasse le portrait de l'homme que j'aime, et puis techniquement c'est différent de ce que Peter avait fait ! Edward n'a pas joué avec moi pour avoir du bon temps, c'est certain mais pour la forme, je faisais encore mariner Edward. Pour la forme mais aussi pour prendre du recul.

-Coucou ma belle, beugle Emmett dans le téléphone lorsque je décroche.

-Tu sais que tu es un homme marié maintenant ? Je le taquine en espérant que Rose ne lui ait rien dit .

-Je sais, le bonheur de la vie conjugale, tu devrais y goûter quoique qu'avec Edward vous ne devez pas que jouer aux échecs, rigole mon ami, fier de sa plaisanterie.

-C'est certain mais tu n'as pas envie de connaître les détails de ma vie sexuelle ! Je réplique.

Sinon que me vaut l'honneur de ton appel ?

-Tu sais Bella, je n'ai aucun secret pour Rose et elle n'en a pas non plus avec moi, commence Emmett plus sérieusement. Alors tu vas me dire pourquoi tu es en froid avec ton médecin parce que je l'aimais bien et ça m'embêterait de refaire sa petite gueule d'ange.

-Je croyais que Rose et toi n'avaient aucun secret l'un pour l'autre, elle ne te la pas dit ? Je demande un peu mauvaise.

J'en ai marre que tout le monde se mêle de ma vie privée, je les laisse bien se débrouiller tout seuls !

-Elle n'a pas voulu me le dire, disant que je devais te demander à toi alors c'est ce que je fais.

-Em, t'es gentil et adorable mais je pense que je peux me débrouiller toute seule, surtout que ça va s'arranger !

-Tu veux que je prévienne Jasper ? Me menace-t-il.

-Fais comme tu le souhaites mais tu n'as pas intérêt à toucher Edward, d'accord ?

-Bien, je ne toucherai pas à ton Edward mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais laisser couler.

-Tu en deviens ridicule, je lance.

-Bon, c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir et puisque tu ne veux pas me répondre, je vais te laisser, dit-il avant de raccrocher.

Je soupire en reposant mon portable sur la table de cuisine, je vais chercher mon fils dans sa chambre pour le déjeuner, lui aussi est triste de ne plus voir Edward, je lui dis qu'il a beaucoup de travail et qu'il viendra jouer avec lui lorsqu'il le pourra.

J'ai à peine le temps de débarrasser la table que je vois mon frère, Emmett et Rosalie débarquaient chez moi.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Je demande en les regardant tour à tour.

-Bon, moi je vais embarquer Ben pour une promenade avec moi, annonce Rose.

-Et nous, on va avoir une petite discussion, renchérit mon frère.

Je savais que c'était pas bon pour moi qu'Emmett ait abandonné si vite tout à l'heure au téléphone, j'aurais dû prévoir qu'il ferait une chose aussi stupide que de débarquer chez moi accompagné de mon frère ! J'aurais dû le savoir parce que ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive, depuis plus de 25 ans d'amitié, j'aurais dû le voir venir à des kilomètres, mais non, je reste encore naïve et je me dis que c'est un homme raisonnable maintenant ! Pffff tu parles !

Je prépare donc Ben pour sortie, il commence déjà à faire froid sur Seattle et en plus de cela comme pour changer, il pleut. Donc je suppose que la promenade se fera dans un centre commercial, ou en voiture, je ne sais pas laquelle des deux options je préfère. Je fais tout cela sans discuter parce que je sais que face à eux trois réunis, je n'ai aucune chance mais une fois Rose partie avec mon fils, alors là, je ne me laisserai pas faire ! Non mais pour qu'ils se prennent-ils tous ?

Une fois mon fils parti avec sa « tatie Rosie », je me retourne pour faire face à ceux qui me connaissent mieux que moi-même parfois mais qui sont très envahissants et protecteurs, je dirais même qu'ils le sont parfois trop !

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici tous les deux ? Si je ne veux pas parler avec toi au téléphone Em, je ne parlerais pas non plus même si tu ramènes mon frangin avec toi ! Je crie. Non mais tous les deux, vous connaissez la notion de vie privée ?

-Bells, c'est pour ton bien qu'on fait ça, on voit bien que depuis une semaine tu es morose, alors on s'inquiète pour toi, s'explique Jasper.

-Alors dis nous tout, c'est ton travail ? Ben ? Tes collègues ? Si tu me dis que c'est Edward, on va aller lui régler son compte !

-Sur ce coup là, les gars, ça ne vous regarde pas et ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire. Simplement depuis une semaine, on fait une sorte de pause avec Edward, et avant que vous ne posiez la question, je ne dirai pas pourquoi !

-Et il ne fait rien pour te reconquérir ou je ne sais pas ? Me questionne Emmett.

-Non, parce que cette décision vient de moi et que moi seule peux y mettre fin mais si ça vous rassure, il m'a déclaré son amour !

Je vois à la tête des gars, que d'une je les exaspère et de deux, ils ne sont qu'à moitié rassurés. Mais ça leur fait les pieds !

* * *

 **Etes vous surprise par ces explications, déçues ou au contraire, satisfaites ? Je n'ai qu'un seul moyen de le savoir, alors laissez moi une review !**


	21. Chapitre 21

**Coucou les filles ! Un grand merci à olivia59350, Pims10, Guest, canada02, crazybells et Mystinne pour leur review qui me fait très plaisir !**

 **Guest :**

 **Tout d'abord, merci pour ton commentaire ! Alors, je te comprends totalement ! Mais il faut se mettre à la place de Bella, un homme s'est déjà joué d'elle et elle s'est retrouvée toute seule pour élever son fils, elle aime Edward et elle lui a fait confiance. D'autant plus que Ben a très vite accepté le jeune militaire. Et Bella craint que la confiance ne soit pas réciproque, elle lui a dévoilé sa vie et il n'a pas fait de même. Elle préfère donc prendre un peu de recul mais ne t'en fait pas, la situation est bientôt sur le point de se régler !**

 **Mystinne :** **Ta review m'a fait énormément plaisir alors merci ! Je suis ravie que cette fic te plaise, d'autant plus que tu l'a dévoré rapidement !**

 **IMPORTANT !**

 **En raison de la reprise des cours, je ne sais pas si je pourrais toujours continuer la publication le vendredi, j'essayerai mais je ne promets rien. Puisque cette fic est bientôt sur la fin et que la prochaine est déjà écrite et corrigée, je vais faire le maximum pour ne pas décaler les publications au samedi ou au dimanche, parce que la charge de travail est importante pour moi !**

 **Merci à crazybells pour sa correction.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Après la petite mise au point avec ces deux messieurs chers à mon cœur, nous passons quand même du temps à parler de nous, c'est très différent de ce qu'on pourrait imaginer Emmett et Jasper sont véritablement à l'écoute des autres, je sais bien que c'est après tout le métier de mon frère mais ils sont tous les deux, généralement de bons conseils. Bien sûr, cela n'est le cas que si j'explique bien la situation tout en essayant d'intervenir en faveur de la personne dont je parle, c'est toujours bon, vous arrivez à me suivre ? Me voilà qui parle à mes pensées, je dois devenir folle mais après avoir grandi avec Renée comme mère, on admettra que j'ai des circonstances atténuantes !

Donc, si moi je parle, relativement peu pour le coup, de ma relation avec Edward, Jasper quant à lui s'est longuement épanché sur sa relation avec Alice, si je ne le savais pas déjà, j'aurais compris à cet instant qu'il est fou amoureux de mon amie et j'en suis ravie même si je trouve que la famille Cullen bien que très gentille et très accueillante a tendance à garder ses secrets pour elle, ce que je comprends mais si un jour nous devenons des membres de cette famille, cela pourrait poser soucis mais nous n'en sommes pas encore là !

-Bella, tu es amie avec Alice, tu sais ce qu'elle pense du mariage ? Me demande Jasper.

-Tu comptes la demander en mariage ? Je le questionne, surprise.

-Sérieux mec ? Félicitations ! s'exclame Emmett en le regardant aussi surpris que moi.

-Pas tout de suite, répond Jasper mais j'y pense. Nous venons à peine d'emménager ensemble mais c'est vrai que j'y pense. Je suis certain que c'est la femme de ma vie, mais je me pose des questions, c'est normal non ? s'exclame Jasper.

-Et ça te rend toute chose cette histoire de demande en mariage ! Je rigole. Nous n'avons pas vraiment abordé le sujet je te ferai remarquer que tu l'accapares beaucoup, je le taquine. Mais comme de nombreuses personnes, elle est favorable au mariage et puis elle est folle de toi, alors lorsque tu penseras que ce sera le moment, elle te dira oui, j'en suis certaine !

Le soulagement sur le visage de mon frère est manifeste, je ne comprends pas son inquiétude, il sait pourtant qu'Alice est amoureuse de lui, mais c'est vrai qu'il doute beaucoup, je crois qu'il a peur de finir comme notre père,c'est à dire seul et abandonné par la femme qu'il aime. Il faut aussi dire que ses précédentes conquêtes n'étaient pas des modèles de constance mais Alice n'est pas comme ça, j'en suis certaine.

Emmett nous parle ensuite de la vie de jeune marié, il trouve que cela ne change pas grand-chose dans la vie quotidienne, et c'est vrai que lorsque deux personnes s'aiment et habitent ensemble depuis longtemps, un morceau de papier signé par le maire et ou par le pasteur ne change pas grand-chose. Je crois que si le mariage avait une valeur très importante jusque vers la fin du XXème , il a plus une valeur symbolique à présent que des couples vivent ensemble sans pour autant être mariés. Car aujourd'hui le marché du mariage est un véritable business avec la robe, la salle de réception, le costume, le repas, l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille et celui de garçon, les témoins et demoiselles d'honneur, les alliances, l'organisation, l'animation. Pouah j'en ai la tête qui tourne et je n'ai même pas fini la liste ! On prend vite peur, c'est certain.

Je suis heureuse pour mon meilleur ami qui s'épanouit dans sa vie, cela me fait chaud au cœur. Il a mis du temps avant de trouver une femme qu'il aime et qui l'aime en retour, je suis d'autant plus heureuse que Rosalie est aussi mon amie et Emmett nous apprend une nouvelle qui est loin de nous étonner Jasper et moi.

-Avec Rosalie, on songe à avoir un enfant. On prend encore notre temps mais nous pensons que ce serait le bon moment pour qu'on fonde une famille.

-Je suis si heureuse pour vous deux ! Je m'exclame en prenant le gros nounours dans mes bras. Vous ferez des parents formidables surtout lorsque je vous vois vous occupez de Benjamin.

-Ce n'est pas encore fait ! Rigole Emmett face à mon enthousiasme débordant. Et toi, tu n'as pas envie de donner un petit frère ou une petite sœur à Ben ?

-Je ne dis pas non mais il est encore trop tôt dans ma relation avec Edward pour aborder le sujet mais je ne suis pas contre ! C'est même le contraire, je voudrais avoir au moins encore un enfant mais je veux prendre mon temps, ne pas répéter la même erreur qu'avec Peter. Je sais qu'Edward n'est pas comme lui mais je préfère être prudente, j'explique.

C'est vrai que pour une personne qui ne voulait pas parler d'elle, je le fais beaucoup mais bon, ils ne me jugent pas. Ils sont surprotecteurs mais ils m'aiment et ce sont les personnes les plus stables de ma vie, plus que mes parents l'un qui a préféré l'argent à Jasper et moi, ses enfants et l'autre qui a préféré l'alcool et la drogue. Nous le vivons bien, enfin pas tant que ça mais nous avons appris à faire avec.

Après que Rose et mon fils ne soient rentrés de leur promenade, j'avais proposé à tous de rester pour le dîner mais la nuit commençait à tomber plus tôt maintenant qu'octobre est presque là et même si le trajet jusqu'à Tacoma ne prendrait pas une heure, après le repas allait faire trop tard, surtout en cas d'embouteillages à la sortie de la ville, alors ce soir ça ne sera que Ben et moi pour le repas.

Je voulais parler à Edward le lendemain pour ne pas laisser la situation s'envenimer surtout que je lui pardonne, nous avons le droit d'avoir notre jardin secret, je voulais qu'on s'explique mais nous avons tous les deux été débordés en raison d'un accident sur la voie ferrée, surtout que nous n'avons pas travaillé sur les mêmes cas. Et il m'a semblé que toute la semaine, des contraintes se sont mises sur mon chemin, sur notre chemin nous empêchant de nous voir et de nous parler. Bien sûr, j'aurais pu lui parler par téléphone mais je voulais lui parler de vive voix, je veux le voir, le toucher, l'embrasser, mais pas moyen de le voir en raison de la charge importante de travail .

Mais l'occasion que je cherchais se présenta le lundi suivant, nous travaillions sur le même cas, nous étions sous la supervision de Meredith Grey pour la partie concernant la chirurgie générale mais aussi sous celle du Dr Hunt, les ressemblances entre lui et Edward me font toujours rire, tous les deux major dans l'armée, tous les deux roux, tous les deux ont une sœur, cette information je l'ai su en apprenant la raison du prix Harper Avery de Meredith qui a effectué une greffe de peau sur la sœur du Dr Hunt .(N/A : Cette idée est la propriété intellectuelle de l'équipe scénaristique de Grey's Anatomy et de Shonda Rhimes et non la mienne!) La seule différence outre que l'âge est la couleur des yeux mon Edward a les yeux vert et le Dr Hunt les a bleus. Bref, je ne vais pas m'appesantir sur ces troublantes ressemblances qui me font dire que le Dr Hunt est une version plus âgée d'Edward, j'ai dû regarder trop de séries de science-fiction, ça m'aura bousillé les neurones ce qui fait que j'invente maintenant des théories complètement absurdes !

Le patient est un ancien collègue du Dr Hunt qui a aussi travaillé avec Edward, le monde est vraiment petit !

-Alors Alexander est un ancien militaire de 42 ans, il y a deux ans, une bombe a explosé et il s'est pris un éclat d'obus dans l'abdomen, le médecin militaire qui s'est occupé de lui a retiré la partie la plus apparente de l'éclat. Ne voyant pas les plus petits éclats l'a refermé mais avec le temps, ils se sont déplacés et sont à présent logés dans son foie et d'autres près des reins d'après l'IRM, expose le Dr Hunt dans la salle où nous sommes réunis avec tous les IRM et scanners de cet homme.

-Enlever les petits morceaux restant près des rein sera la partie simple, en revanche puisque les autres ont commencé à pénétrer le foie, ce sera plus complexe, analyse le Dr Grey.

En les écoutant parler, j'observe Edward qui est plus pâle d'un coup, et surtout ce qui m'étonne le plus est son silence. Il fait preuve d'une remarquable capacité d'analyse mais rien, pas une parole de ne sort de sa bouche, ce qui est franchement déconcertant.

-Si je comprends bien, pour ceux près des reins, la voie endoscopique est envisageable, c'est non invasif et permettrait qu'on l'ouvre à plusieurs endroits ? Je demande.

-C'est ça mais pour le foie, c'est impossible, c'est trop profond, il faut ouvrir, renchérit Meredith.

-Donc il faut ouvrir pour le foie mais pas besoin pour les reins, c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, je résume mais si un des éclats se déplace pendant l'intervention, comme celui-ci, je montre sur l'IRM, ça lui boucherait la veine sus-hépatite et lui bousillerait son foie mais ça peut aussi causer une hémorragie importante.

-Il faudra prendre le risque, si on ne fait rien, cela va empirer ainsi que des douleurs dont il souffre, intervient le Dr Hunt. C'est le Dr Grey et vous qui vous occuperez du foie, tandis qu'avec Edward, on se charge des reins. Il ne reste plus qu'à prévenir Alexander de notre plan d'attaque et on se retrouve à 14 h au bloc.

Les Dr Grey et Hunt sortent pour prévenir notre patient, par conséquent je reste seule avec Edward qui n'a toujours pas prononcé un mot, le regard dans le vide, je ne sais même si il a conscience de ma présence, mais c'est l'occasion ou jamais de lui parler. Je me lève du fauteuil sur lequel j'étais assise et je m'approche de lui.

-Tout va bien ? Je le questionne en lui touchant le bras pour le faire réagir.

Il sort de sa torpeur en sursautant un peu, il semble enfin s'apercevoir de ma présence bien qu'il soit toujours pâle, ce qui m'inquiète un peu, peut-être fait-il des chutes de tension mais son regard vague a disparu, il paraît aller bien, physiquement parce que psychologiquement parlant, j'en suis moins sûre.

-Oui oui, ça va.

-Tu es sûr ? Tu es tout blanc, c'est le fait que tu le connaisses qui te rend nerveux ?

Je me rends bien compte que je le pousse beaucoup, surtout vu la manière dont s'est déroulée notre dernière conversation et sans doute est-ce égoïste mais j'ai envie qu'il se confie à moi.

-C'est un peu de ça mais ne t'en fait pas, ça va passer, répond Edward en refaisant un sourire qui ressemble davantage à une grimace.

-Edward, ce n'est peut-être pas le meilleur moment, mais il faut qu'on parle.

-T'as raison, ce n'est pas le bon moment, une grosse opération nous attend cette après midi et si tu pouvais éviter de rompre avec moi avant qu'on opère Alexander, je t'en serais reconnaissant parce que tu vois, je tiens à cet homme qui a été mon supérieur et que j'ai pas envie de faire n'importe quoi parce que je ne serais pas concentré, déballe Edward un peu froidement.

Je le regarde interloquée tandis qu'il se déplace pour enlever ma main qui repose toujours sur son bras. Il croit que je veux rompre, trop de temps s'est écoulé depuis notre conversation dans la remise semblerait-il.

-Je ne veux pas te quitter, j'avoue alors qu'il est sur le point de passer le pas de la porte. Il se retourne en m'entendant, ce qui m'encourage à poursuivre. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te quitter, je voulais prendre du temps pour réfléchir, me recentrer sur moi-même. Tu es le premier homme à prendre autant de place et d'importance dans ma vie et j'ai pris peur, mais je n'ai jamais voulu te quitter, je t'aime et j'espère que ce que tu m'as dit l'autre jour est encore valable. Parce que je ne t'en veux pas pour m'avoir caché que tu aurais pu être le père d'un petit garçon, j'étais en colère parce que tu sais tout de moi et que je ne connais pas ton passé, j'ai besoin que tu te confies à moi, tu comprends ?

-Dans ce cas, je suppose que je dois t'avouer autre chose, dit Edward en me regardant dans les yeux et en fermant la porte, les choses sérieuses vont commencer.

* * *

 **Qu'est ce qu'Edward va bien pouvoir dire à Bella ? Et pourquoi est-il aussi troublé de s'occuper de ce cas ? La réponse dans le prochain chapitre !**


	22. Chapitre 22

**Coucou les filles ! Merci à crazybells, xTenShiax, Pims10, Guest, olivia59350 et Guest pour leur review qui me font très plaisir !**

 **Guest :** **Oh que tu es bonne en déduction ! La réponse arrive aujourd'hui et j'espère qu'elle te plaira !**

 **Guest:** **Et si c'était plutôt l'inverse et si c'était Edward qui avait sauvé la vie d'Alexander ? La réponse dans la suite et carrément dans le premier paragraphe !**

 **J'adore recevoir les review des Guest mais pour que cela soit plus pratique et que la réponse soit un peu plus personnalisée, n'hésitez pas à laisser un pseudo, n'importe quoi pour que vous puissiez vous reconnaître !**

 **Merci à crazybells pour sa correction qui me fait plaisir !**

 **Ce chapitre est l'avant dernier avant l'épilogue alors profitez !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

-T'as raison, l'opération d'Alexander me met mal-à-l'aise, et me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs. Avant d'être dans l'unité non combattante dans laquelle j'étais lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés, j'allais en zones de conflits mais il y a deux ans, une opération militaire ne s'est pas bien déroulée. Une bombe a explosé, si Alexander s'est pris le plus gros des éclats, j'en ai pris un aussi. Je sentais la douleur dans mon dos mais j'ai cru que je pouvais encore marcher et faire mon travail, que la douleur que je ressentais n'était due qu'au choc puisque j'étais tombé lourdement au sol. C'est donc avec un petit fragment de bombe dans le bas de la colonne vertébrale que j'ai commencé à travailler et à prendre en charge les victimes de l'explosion.

Il s'interrompt un instant pour me regarder dans les yeux, cherchant probablement à savoir si je saisis l'horreur de la situation qu'il a vécu. Ce qu'il lit dans mon regard doit le satisfaire puisqu'il poursuit.

-C'est Alexander que j'opérais lorsqu'un des infirmiers m'a fait remarquer que c'était un éclats que j'avais dans le bas du dos. Je ne saignais pas, l'éclat empêchait que je ne fasse une hémorragie et faisait pression contre les vaisseaux sanguins mais en enfilant ma blouse, l'éclat a bougé et c'est en cet instant que le saignement débuta, d'abord par petit filet de fluide puis le flux devint de plus en plus important au fil de mes mouvements. J'avais enlevé les plus gros morceaux qui s'étaient logés dans l'abdomen d'Alexander lorsque je perdis connaissance. Une autre équipe médicale est intervenue auprès de moi et le chirurgien qui a pris ma relève a cru que j'avais tout enlevé. Quand je suis revenu à moi, j'étais dans un hôpital militaire en Allemagne et les médecins pensaient que je ne pourrais peut-être plus marcher.

Je le regarde sans comprendre, parce qu'il marche, il se tient debout devant moi et si l'éclat lui avait sectionné une partie de la moelle épinière, il n'aurait pas pu récupérer sa sensibilisation au niveau des jambes et encore moins marcher et courir ! L'incrédulité se lit apparemment sur mon visage puis qu'il continue de m'expliquer son cas.

-Un œdème important s'était formé et j'avais perdu beaucoup de sensation sur les parties inférieures de mon corps. J'avais demandé des nouvelles d'Alexander mais on m'avait répondu que le médecin qui avait pris la relève avait tout enlevé et je n'ai pas cherché plus loin à l'époque. Mais j'étais bien assez déprimé par la perte de ma motricité, même temporaire. Mais après des mois de rééducation, j'ai enfin retrouvé l'usage de mes jambes et j'ai réintégré une section, non combattante parce que si un nouveau choc m'arrivait, je pouvais perdre l'usage de mes jambes définitivement. J'étais donc doublement frustré en te rencontrant et je pensais que mes supérieurs ne me croyaient pas capable de tout gérer, je me suis un peu vengé sur toi et encore une fois, j'en suis désolé.

Je m'approche de lui, je ne sais pas comment il va réagir mais en tout cas, j'en ai besoin, j'ai besoin de cette étreinte alors tout naturellement je le prends dans mes bras et je le berce doucement comme je berce Ben lorsqu'il a du chagrin ou qu'il a peur.

-Oh chéri, ce n'est pas de ta faute, ce qui arrive à Alexander aujourd'hui n'est en aucun cas ta faite, ne te sens pas coupable, tu étais toi-même gravement blessé.

-Je sais tout ça mais je n'arrête pas de me dire que si j'avais senti ma blessure plutôt, si un autre médecin l'avait pris en charge, il ne serait pas obligé de se faire réopérer. Et puis, je me rends compte que je t'en ai fait baver au début.

-Un tout petit peu, je le taquine, mais même si tu m'énervais au plus haut point, j'avais envie de te connaître. Ne ressasse pas le passé et vois où nous en sommes aujourd'hui on s'en sort plutôt pas mal, c'est peut-être chaotique parfois mais nous sommes amoureux et en plus de cela mon petit garçon t'adore ! Et cette après-midi, tu vas finir ce que tu as commencé il y a deux ans. Prends la vie du bon côté et tu m'as dit toi-même que ma vie était plus pourrie que la tienne, je lui dis en me détachant un peu pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Un petit sourire apparaît sur son visage, l'illuminant et un éclat vient habiter ses yeux.

-Tu es mon rayon de soleil, déclare Edward avant de me voler un baiser chaste et rapide.

-Ah oui ? Je m'étonne. Je ne suis pourtant pas réputée pour ma bonne humeur !

-C'est sûr que l'homme que tu as rencontré avait une bien meilleure réputation à ce niveau là ! Se moque le beau médecin.

-C'est certain, il était tout le temps de bonne humeur et joyeux en plus de ça ! Je me moque .

-Arrête, c'est pas gentil et puis il a bien changé ce gars non ?

-Un peu qu'il a changé et heureusement ! Je m'exclame. Je n'aurais pas pu aimé un zombie !

-Ça me touche beaucoup ce que tu dis ! Soupire théâtralement Edward, avant de revenir sérieux, allez ouste Dr Swan, du travail nous attend !

-Je vous suis Dr Cullen, je vous suis, surtout si je peux lorgner sur votre popotin, je le taquine en ne me gênant pas pour mater ses petites fesses bien rebondies.

En sortant de la pièce, il pose ses mains devant son postérieur pour me boucher la vue ce qui nous fait rire tous les deux.

Je suis contente de le retrouver souriant, de le retrouver tout simplement. Il me manquait, sa bonne humeur me manquait, sa présence, ses sourires et ses petites attentions tant envers moi qu'envers Ben. D'ailleurs, j'en connais un qui sera content d'apprendre que sa maman et qu'Edward se sont réconciliés Ben avait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas, il est très malin et il écoute très bien aux portes aussi, pour sûr, à ce niveau c'est bien le fils de son père, un véritablement petit fouineur mais contrairement à son géniteur, il deviendra un homme bon, qui ne traitera pas les femmes comme des objets et qui, si jamais il a un enfant illégitime, le reconnaîtra. Je refuse qu'il devienne comme Peter, de toute façon, je m'occuperais de son cas si il commence à l'adolescence à fricoter avec trop de filles !

Je m'enflamme mais il a encore le temps et pour l'instant, je devrais davantage songer à l'opération qui s'annonce. Je rejoins mes internes après avoir quitté Edward, avec eux, nous voyons une patiente de 78 ans qui a été opérée de calculs dans la vésicule biliaire dans la nuit. Elle a récupéré assez facilement de l'anesthésie générale et c'est tout sourire qu'elle nous accueille . J'aime les patients comme elle souriants et chaleureux. Mais ça peut être les plus redoutables lorsqu'ils ont une tête qui ne leur revient pas ou qu'ils ne sont pas contents. Heureusement pour nous, cette dame, madame Tilmey fait preuve d'une vraie gentillesse.

-Bonjour Mme Tilmey, comment allez vous aujourd'hui ? Je demande en entrant dans la chambre suivie par mes cinq internes. Je suis le Dr Swan et voici les différents internes qui s'occuperont de vous aujourd'hui, je lui explique.

-Bonjour mon petit, vous m'avez fait une belle peur en arrivant avec toutes ces blouses blanches, j'ai cru que mon heure venait d'arriver, plaisante la vieille dame.

-Ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, je réponds en souriant. Alors, vous n'avez pas eu de vomissement, de nausées ? Je la questionne. Il est important de tout nous dire.

-Je n'ai rien eu de tout ça. Je suis encore solide pour mon âge ! Je voulais vous demander, quand est-ce que je pourrais rentrer chez moi ? Vous comprenez, mon mari est perdu sans moi et après 55 ans de mariage, il ne sait toujours pas se débrouiller sans moi pour appuyer sur le bouton marche de la machine à laver, c'est pas faute de ne pas lui apprendre mais que voulez vous, je crois qu'il aime bien être un peu dépendant de moi ! Je n'ai pas envie d'être séparée de lui trop longtemps, la guerre du Vietnam nous a tenu assez éloignés l'un de l'autre comme ça !

-Je vais voir si je peux me renseigner mais rassurez vous, vous allez rapidement retrouver votre mari. Mais avant, dites moi, vous ne ressentez aucune douleur, aucun pincement au niveau des petites incisions ?

-Rien du tout, je me porte à merveille ! Sourit la vieille dame !

Je laisse Angela inspecter les incisions et changer les pansements. Tout est propre et cicatrise bien pour une personne de son âge. Avec le vieillissement, les cellules se régénèrent moins vite, et les opérations sont donc plus risquées.

Nous sortons de la chambre après avoir échangé encore quelques mots avec Mme Tilmey. Je laisse mes internes à l'entrée des urgences où ils vont travailler cet après-midi sous la supervision du Dr Kepner.

Je me dirige vers la cafétéria où je prends le temps de bien manger avant l'opération et puis surtout pour une fois que j'ai le temps de déjeuner à l'hôpital, j'en profite. C'est aussi l'occasion de me préparer à l'intervention et de refaire mentalement toutes les étapes de la procédure. C'est rassurant de savoir que le Dr Grey sera à côté, mais j'aime connaître les procédures sur le bout des doigts pour n'avoir aucun doute une fois dans le bloc, cela renvoie aussi une image professionnelle de soi.

Après le déjeuner, je me prépare dans une salle attenante au bloc, où je change de pyjama et je mets mon calot. Je me désinfecte une première fois mes mains avant de le faire une seconde fois après avoir mis mon masque en place. Je suis rejointe par Meredith et le Dr Hunt très rapidement. Edward est le dernier à arriver puisqu'il a tenu à préparer Alexander personnellement pour l'intervention.

Malgré ce qu'il m'a dit plutôt ce matin, je pense qu'il se sent coupable de la situation de son ancien collègue, mais il oublie qu'il était lui même blessé. Cette idée me tord les boyaux, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il aurait pu rester paralysé ou même mourir et ça m'est insupportable seulement, ce n'est pas le bon moment pour y penser. Je m'apprête avec le Dr Grey à ouvrir cet homme et trifouiller son foie pour extraire tous les petits morceaux de bombes qu'il y a encore. Il faut que je me concentre sur ça, que je ne pense plus à l'homme que j'aime et qui sera tout proche pendant plus de quatre heures.

L'opération s'est très bien déroulée, il y avait un risque d'hémorragie mais fort heureusement tout s'est très bien passé et tous les éclats ont été extraits, ce qui est un réel soulagement que je ne suis pas la seule à ressentir. Edward qui pendant tout ce temps était tendu, les traits tirés, pousse un soupir de soulagement en sortant du bloc, avant de se tourner vers moi et de sourire.

-On a réussi ! On l'a fait ! Explose Edward de joie.

Je souris en retour face à son enthousiasme. Ça fait plaisir à voir.

-Tu es un très bon médecin, tu n'en doutes pas ?

-Non, mais il y avait tellement de choses qui pouvaient mal tourner une hémorragie, un éclat qui bougeait un peu trop…

-Mais il y avait trois des meilleurs chirurgiens du pays autour de lui, et tu en fais partie, je rétorque.

-Et tu ne te comptes pas dedans ? s'étonne Edward.

-Non parce que je n'en fais pas encore partie, mais ça viendra avec le temps. Allez, viens, nous avons fini.

-Tu as raison, ça fait du bien de se sentir aussi léger !

-Tu viens à la maison avec moi ? Je lui demande. Tu manques à un certain bonhomme et tu me manques à moi aussi.

-Avec plaisir, vous m'avez aussi manqué, c'était triste sans vous deux pour le dîner même si j'ai eu le droit à Alice puis ma mère et mon père qui sont venus me tenir compagnie. La première a vu que j'étais déprimé et en a parlé à mes parents qui bref, c'était pas la joie ! Résume Edward. Et toi ?

-Bah, je ne voulais pas tout raconter à mon frère, il y a quand même des limites, mais Emmett, Rose et lui ont débarqué chez moi et Rose a kidnappé mon fils pour que les garçons me fassent parler ! Je rigole.

-Nous avons des proches complètement dingues ! s'esclaffe mon beau roux .

Je ne peux que lui donner raison et c'est dans la bonne humeur que je pénètre chez moi où Rose gardait Ben en attendant que je ne rentre du travail. Elle est surprise de voir Edward derrière moi tandis que mon fils crie de joie en le voyant. La soirée va être bonne.

* * *

 **Alors les derniers mystères sur Edward ont été révélé, qu'en avez vous pensé ? Comprenez vous le comportement désagréable d'Edward au début de l'histoire ?**

 **Le prochain chapitre sera tranquille, juste un avant goût de l'épilogue !**


	23. Chapitre 23

**Coucou les filles ! Me revoilà avec le dernier chapitre de « Fantôme et avenir » avant l'épilogue de la semaine prochaine !**

 **Merci à xTenShiax, Guest, Pims10, larosesurleau pour leur review qui m'ont fait très plaisir comme à chaque fois !**

 **Guest :** **Pas de raclée à Peter et à sa mère, ils n'en valent pas la peine et pour la fin, je te laisse profiter de ce dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue !**

 **Vous avez été moins nombreuses à commenter, mais ce n'est pas parce que la fin approche que je ne réponds plus au review alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage même si ce n'est qu'un petit mot !**

 **Merci à crazybells qui a corrigé cette fic et ce chapitre !**

* * *

Rosalie nous laisse pour rentrer chez elle. Pendant ce temps, Ben ne s'est toujours pas détaché des bras d'Edward, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire tendrement devant ce spectacle mon petit garçon adoré et l'homme que j'aime se faisant un câlin. C'est plus que tout ce que j'aurais pu un jour imaginer, même dans mes rêves les plus fous.

Et pourtant, je ne devrais pas être étonnée outre mesure Benjamin a toujours été un petit garçon facile à vivre, toujours prêt à donner de l'amour aux autres et surtout, il a tout de suite accepté Edward dans sa vie comme dans la mienne. Peut-être que de n'avoir jamais connu son père ou une figure paternelle exceptée son oncle et son parrain y est pour quelque chose ?

Et Edward, si aujourd'hui, il sourit souvent, et qu'il se montre chaleureux, ce n'était pas le cas il y a moins de six mois de cela, et le premier avec qui il a cassé sa carapace est Ben. Non, je suis sacrément chanceuse d'avoir rencontré Edward sur la tournée et qu'ils s'acceptent si bien l'un et l'autre. Tous les jours, j'ai des exemples à l'hôpital de familles recomposées qui ne fonctionnent pas, ce n'est pas une chose aisée pour tous. J'en ai encore une fois la preuve avec Renée et son mari. Le rejet de son rôle de mère y est sans doute pour beaucoup mais jamais Phil a essayé de nous connaître Jasper et moi, et vu le personnage, c'est peut-être encore nous qui avons le plus de chance !

-Edward c'est vrai que tu avais beaucoup de travail ? Questionne mon fils pendant le repas , cherchant visiblement à le tester, pour voir si j'ai bien dit la vérité.

Edward me jette un rapide coup d'œil avant de répondre, cherchant manifestement mon accord pour ne pas nous trahir.

-Bien sûr bonhomme. On était débordé à l'hôpital et tu sais ta maman travaillait moins parce qu'elle a un enfant mais puisque je n'en ai pas, j'avais beaucoup de travail, explique Edward.

-Oh, j'ai cru que tu ne m'aimais plus parce que tu venais plus me voir et que tu n'aimais plus maman parce que tu ne la voyais plus et qu'elle était un peu triste parfois.

-Oh, non ! Ne crois pas ça ! s'exclame Edward en prenant Ben sur ses genoux. J'aime très fort ta maman et je t'aime très fort aussi n'oublie jamais ça !

-Moi aussi je t'aime ! Répond Benjamin.

Après cette soirée, le temps passa rapidement entre le travail et mes moments avec Edward et Ben. Nous étions comme d'habitude très occupés à l'hôpital, les urgences ne désemplissaient pas et avec l'automne et les feuilles qui tombent, les chutes surtout chez les jeunes enfants et les personnes âgées étaient de plus en plus fréquentes. J'étais donc très souvent amenée à travailler avec Edward, sa mère et son père.

Je les avais vu plusieurs fois en dehors de l'hôpital, avec Ben et parfois pour des repas du dimanche, enfin ils appellent ça tous les repas où nous étions tous réunis, nous étions alors 7 à table il y avait bien sûr Carlisle et Esme, mais aussi Alice et Jasper ainsi qu'Edward, Ben et moi. J'étais contente de voir mon frère heureux avec mon amie, et inversement.

Quelle était la probabilité que Jasper et moi tombions amoureux d'une sœur et d'un frère ? Je veux dire, cela ne doit pas arriver si souvent que cela, en fait, je n'en ai aucune idée !

C'est d'ailleurs durant l'un de ces repas que j'ai pu parler pendant un long moment avec Alice. J'ai l'impression que le temps passe trop vite, que les choses changent trop et que j'ai moins de temps à accorder à mon frère et à mes amis. Ainsi va la vie mais j'aimerais parfois être encore la jeune adolescente insouciante qui faisait des bêtises avec Emmett et qui se disputait pour des broutilles avec son frère.

Nous avons tous grandis, Emmett s'est marié, Jasper emménage avec sa petite amie et j'ai un fils. Je n'échangerais ma vie pour rien mais je suis une personne assez nostalgique.

-Alors, tu arrives à supporter Jasper à plein temps ? Je taquine mon amie alors que nous sommes toutes les deux dans sa chambre tandis que Jasper, Ben et Edward sont partis se promenaient dans les environs et que Carlisle et Esme lisent en bas. C'est le moment ou jamais d'avoir une discussion entre filles.

-C'est l'homme de ma vie ! s'exclame Alice avec des étoiles dans les yeux. On se dispute un peu, le temps de prendre nos marques l'un avec l'autre. C'est étrange pour nous deux lui parce qu'il habitait avec toi ces dernières années, et il se rend compte que c'est différent de vivre avec moi, je suis un peu plus bordélique que toi apparemment ! Rigole Alice. Et pour moi aussi, c'est étrange. Je n'ai pas vécu avec quelqu'un depuis un long moment mais c'est agréable ! Et avec le mien de frère, à quand l'emménagement ensemble ?

-Hum, c'est un peu plus compliqué. Mais disons que je ne serais pas contre le moment venu. On prend notre temps, nous avons tous les deux été beaucoup blessés en amour et puis je veux être absolument certaine pour avancer vers cette étape. J'ai pas envie de plus perturber Ben qui s'est vraiment attaché à Edward.

-Je comprends, mais si je peux te confier quelque chose je n'ai jamais vu mon frère aussi heureux qu'avec toi, même lorsqu'il a cru devenir père, il ne rayonnait pas autant. Tu l'as changé en bien, tu le rends heureux et nos parents s'en sont aussi rendu compte, tu as fait apparaître un nouvel Edward et pour cela, on t'en sera toujours reconnaissant !

-Il me rend heureuse aussi. C'est un homme bon, il avait seulement besoin de retrouver un peu de bonheur dans sa vie. Et puis, le fait d'avoir soigné son collègue a fait partir sa culpabilité. Et puis, ce n'est pas le seul à être plus heureux que jamais et je ne parle pas de moi, je dis en faisant un clin d'œil équivoque à Alice.

-Tu crois ? Demande Alice. Bon je sais que Jasper m'aime, il me le dit tout les jours et je me demande toujours ce que j'ai fait pour qu'un homme aussi beau, aussi gentil, aussi respectueux des autres s'intéresse à moi !

-C'est simple, tu chantais sur une tournée pour essayer de remonter le moral de ton frère et puis tu es montée dans une voiture avec le ledit frère plus un abruti et enfin moi qui devais retrouver mon fils et tu as vu Jasper très en colère contre l'abruti et tu as essayé de me questionner de façon subtile sur le chemin du retour, je résume avec un grand sourire. Mon frère est totalement amoureux de toi et je lis dans ton regard que c'est réciproque alors tout va bien !

-T'imagines si nos frères ont la même conversation, ricane Alice .

-Ouais ça donnerait un truc comme ça : Tu fais du mal à ma sœur et je casse la figure et si toi tu fais du mal à la mienne, je te casse les dents ! Je tente d'imiter les voix graves de Jasper et d'Edward, nous faisant rire toutes les deux.

-C'est bien des garçons, ricane Alice. Tout dans les muscles !

-Ouais mais pas que ! Et heureusement. On a de la chance d'être tombée sur des hommes qui font la cuisine et qui aident aux différentes tâches ménagères, même si je pense que ça devrait être la norme !

-Si tout le monde pouvait penser pareil, ce ne serait pas du luxe ! s'exclame la petite brune.

Nous descendons ensuite dans le salon lorsque nous entendons les hommes revenir de leur promenade. Ben a les joues rougies par le froid et l'excitation d'avoir couru. Le regard de Jasper est immédiatement happé par celui d'Alice, je suis presque certaine qu'il va bientôt la demander en mariage, ils sont tellement amoureux l'un de l'autre que même un aveugle le verrait.

Quant à moi, mon souffle se coupe lorsque je vois les cheveux d'Edward qui ont repoussé et qui sont devenus complètement incontrôlables encore plus ébouriffés que d'ordinaire à cause du vent. Cela me fait toujours de l'effet et ses yeux verts brillants ne me laissent pas insensibles non plus.

Il lit le trouble qui m'habite et un sourire suffisant apparaît sur ses traits, mais je remarque aussi que ses yeux s'assombrissent en me voyant. C'est à mon tour de jubiler ! Un point partout !

-Mon mari me provoque le même effet alors que nous sommes mariés depuis plus de trente ans, souffle Esme dans mon oreille.

Je me retourne vers elle, ne sachant pas quoi faire de sa confession.

-Vous avez le même regard que moi lorsque je regarde Carlisle, je suis heureuse pour vous, m'explique Esme.

Après avoir dîné, Edward nous raccompagne Ben et moi chez nous, et il monte avec nous. Je suis heureuse, j'aurais donc la soirée avec lui, si il accepte de rester pour la nuit.

Ben insiste pour que ce soir, ce soit Edward qui lise son histoire avec lui. J'observe donc l'homme que j'aime coucher mon fils et je ne peux qu'être soulagée par leur complicité. Pour une personne extérieure, si Edward et Ben ne se ressemblent pas, Edward s'occupe de Ben comme si il était son propre fils. Edward m'a déjà dit qu'il serait fier d'avoir Ben pour fils et Ben m'a confié qu'il aimerait bien qu'Edward devienne son papa.

Une fois sûrs que Ben était endormi, nous nous installons sur le canapé devant une série de science fiction que j'adore et bien que les aventures du « Docteur » soient passionnantes, je n'ai pas la tête à cela, bien trop obnubilée par les doigts d'Edward qui tracent des petits cercles contre la peau de mon dos.

-Tu as passé une bonne journée mon amour ? Me demande Edward.

-Hum, excellente, nous avons bien parlé avec ta sœur.

-Elle n'a rien dit d'embarrassant sur moi, j'espère ? S'inquiète faussement mon chéri.

-Tu sais mon amour, j'ai déjà rencontré la pire version de toi-même, plus rien de me dérange. Je peux te poser la même question, après tout tu as fait une très longue promenade avec mon frère et mon fils, heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas Emmett en plus, sinon je n'aurais plus qu'à me cacher pour le restant de mes journées.

-Ne t'en fais pas Bella, ton frère et ton fils n'ont rien dit de compromettant sur toi et puis plus rien ne pourrait me faire fuir, je t'aime trop pour cela .

-Moi aussi je t'aime. Tu restes cette nuit ?

-Je resterai autant de temps que tu voudras bien de moi. Je ne suis pas prêt de me lasser de toi !

Nous nous enlaçons tendrement, avant que cela ne devienne plus sauvage. Comme d'un accord commun, nous nous dirigeons vers ma chambre, fermant la porte au passage, il serait dommage que Ben nous surprenne dans une position… aussi compromettante ! Cette nuit, nous nous aimons plusieurs fois, une avec passion et presque de la sauvagerie, une autre plus lentement et tendrement. L'amour n'est pas défini par une seule case, différents types d'amour existent tout comme ça évolue au cours d'une relation. Comme ça évolue en permanence.

Le lendemain, je me réveille courbaturée mais heureuse et je ne suis visiblement pas la seule Edward affiche le même air niais sur le visage. Ses yeux émeraudes ne font que de me dévisager tandis qu'il m'aide à préparer le petit déjeuner avant que Ben ne se réveille. Aujourd'hui nous avons le temps, étant donné que c'est dimanche, Ben n'a pas école et pour une fois ni Edward ni moi ne travaillons, alors c'est la grasse matinée et un peu de farniente au programme.

Nous passons la journée à la maison, à regarder des dessins animés et à faire des jeux de société. Edward est parti seulement pendant que Ben prenait sa douche pour récupérer des affaires propres chez lui.

Les mois qui suivirent, Edward resta de plus en plus souvent la nuit, puis lors de tous ses jours de repos et progressivement, tous ses vêtements se retrouvèrent dans l'armoire dans ma chambre. Notre emménagement s'est fait progressivement, à notre rythme mais peut-être que l'annonce d'une certaine nouvelle avait accéléré le processus ...

* * *

 **Pour la dernière fois sur cette fic, un peu de suspense !**

 **Je vous retrouve pour l'épilogue la semaine prochaine, qui, j'espère vous surprendra !**


	24. Chapitre 24: Epilogue

**Coucou les filles ! Merci à crazybells, xTenShiax, larosesurleau, Pims10, canada02, oilivia59330, les Guests et toutes les autres qui ont commenté cette histoire !**

 **Merci aussi à celles qui l'ont ajouté en favoris et en alerte, ou seulement celles qui l'ont lu, MERCI beaucoup !**

 **Et oui, c'est déjà la fin de cette fic, mais j'ai une autre fic d'écrite, qui aura même deux tomes ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira mais je ne commencerai pas la publication avant la mi-octobre 2018, donc vous n'aurez pas très longtemps à attendre.**

 **Merci aussi à crazybells qui a corrigé cette fic avec patience et avec toujours un petit mot drôle et gentil, merci ma belle !**

 **Profitez bien de la fin et n'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage, je vous répondrai par MP !**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

25 ans plus tard

-Maman, tu sais si tonton Jazz et tata Alice sont déjà arrivés ? Me demande Ben anxieux.

-Ils sont déjà là tout comme ton père qui va arriver nous secourir, mon garçon, je ne sais pas de qui tu tiens ton caractère aussi inquiet ! Je m'exclame en souriant à mon petit garçon très beau dans son costume.

-Je ne sais pas, peut-être bien de toi ? Après tout, tu étais très anxieuse le jour de ton mariage avec papa, rétorque mon fils.

Il n'a pas tord, j'étais morte de trouille le jour-J. Je savais qu'Edward ne me planterait pas devant l'autel mais Rosalie, enceinte de son premier enfant et Alice, elle aussi enceinte avaient dû me calmer et surtout me rassurer. Dire que je fêterai dans pas longtemps mes 24 ans de mariage. Et puis les 25 ans de ma fille, Amy. Elle avait été notre petite surprise mais c'était une bonne surprise.

En la voyant à la naissance , avec ses cheveux roux comme ceux de son père, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de penser à une des compagnes du « Docteur » dans Doctor who, nous avions quand même évité de l'appeler Amélia mais Amy était resté et c'est ainsi qu'elle s'appelle.

-C'est vrai, mais tu sais qu'Hayley est amoureuse de toi depuis que vous avez trois ans, alors ne t'en fais pas ! Et puis, pourquoi ce n'est pas Oliver ou ton père qui te rassure ? Dis moi, cela fait 25 ans que j'essaye de comprendre les hommes, enfin surtout ton père et il subsiste encore des mystères !

-Ce traître ! s'exclame Ben ! Je ne veux pas le voir .

-Chéri, tu sais quand même qu'Ollie est ton témoin et que par conséquent tu as besoin qu'il signe le papier qui témoignera que tu es bien marié avec Hayley, j'explique lentement en soufflant d'exaspération devant le comportement puéril de mon fils de 30 ans.

-Il sort avec ma petite sœur ! Qui a 5 ans de moins que lui et tu trouves ça normal ? s'énerve Ben.

-Bon sang, où est ton père quand on a besoin de lui ? Amy a bientôt 25 ans et Oliver, 30. Ce n'est pas un drame et puis tu sais que ta sœur a le béguin pour lui depuis qu'elle est ado, ce n'est pas seulement pour toi qu'elle restait tout le temps avec vous mais bien pour les beaux yeux bleus de ton ami !

-Et tu ne trouves rien à redire ? s'offusque mon fils.

-Non, tu vas avoir un enfant mon chéri et lorsqu'il sera né, tu sauras que rien ne t'importe plus que le bonheur de ton enfant. Et si pour ça, il faut que ma petite fille aime un homme un peu plus vieux qu'elle alors ça me va .

La porte de la salle attenante à l'église s'ouvre sur celui qui est mon mari depuis près d'un quart de siècle.

-Bon, mes parents sont à présent assis au premier rang, alors me voici !

-C'est pas trop tôt, je souffle. Bon c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais je vais chercher ton témoin ! Edward, mon amour fait entendre raison à ton fils et dis-lui que ce n'est pas un drame si Ollie sort avec notre Amy.

-Je veux bien mais avant ma chérie, tu as oublié de m'embrasser .

Je l'embrasse donc en souriant avant de quitter cette pièce et en entendant mon fils s'exclamer :

-Vous êtes incorrigibles tous les deux.

Sur le chemin, je croise Emmett, Rosalie, Julia, leur fille aînée qui est la meilleure amie d'Amy, ainsi qu'Aaron, leur fils. Je les salue avant de repartir chercher le petit ami de ma fille et le témoin de mon fils. Je le retrouve au côté de ma fille, sublime dans une robe verte de la même couleur que les yeux de son père. Sa chevelure rousse flamboyante est lâchée dans son dos, joliment bouclée.

-T'es magnifique ma chérie, je la salue.

-T'es très belle aussi maman, me complimente ma fille.

C'est vrai que malgré mes quelques kilos en trop que je n'ai pas perdu de ma deuxième grossesse et les quelques rides et cheveux blancs dus à mes 53 ans, je suis restée une belle femme, selon mon époux bien sûr ! Mais les compliments de certains de nos collègues tendent à confirmer ses dires. Et puis , je pense que ma robe bleue et le chignon soigné ainsi que le maquillage y sont pour beaucoup aujourd'hui .

-Chérie, je t'emprunte Oliver, ton frère a besoin de lui, nous revenons pour la cérémonie. En attendant, j'ai vu parrain Emmett et marraine Rosalie avec Julia dans l'église, j'indique à Amy en prenant Oliver par le bras.

-Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant Doc mais Ben ne veut plus me voir, s'explique Oliver .

-Oh crois moi Oliver, je suis parfaitement au courant mais tu vois, j'ai essayé de lui faire entendre raison et son père est en train de discuter avec lui. Je n'ai rien contre le fait que tu sortes avec Amy mais tu sais que si tu lui fais du mal, je suis médecin tout comme son père qui en plus de cela est un ancien militaire et que nous savons parfaitement faire du mal aux gens sans laisser de traces.

Je sens Oliver frissonner de peur devant mes menaces à peine voilées.

-Mais t'as de la chance parce que je t'aime bien et que tu es un bon garçon. Ben à du mal a voir sa sœur grandir mais il a prit comme une trahison le fait que vous ne lui aviez pas parlé et qu'il a découvert cela tout seul mais vous n'allez pas gâcher plus de 25 ans d'amitié pour cela et aujourd'hui, il a besoin du soutien de son ami, alors nous allons le retrouver pour que tout le monde soit à l'heure parce que si ce n'est pas le cas, je fais un massacre, compris ?

-Oui, doc C

-Bien, maintenant rentre dans cette salle.

Je m'appuie contre le mur, soufflant un bon coup. Il n'y a rien de plus stressant que d'organiser le mariage de son fils surtout si celui-ci est brouillé avec son témoin !

Ben est devenu un grand écrivain, il n'a ni suivi les traces d'Edward, ni les miennes et encore moins celles de Peter. Depuis qu'Edward a fait en sorte d'envoyer Peter en zone de conflit, nous n'avons plus jamais eu de ses nouvelles. Je ne sais pas si il est toujours vivant et honnêtement, je m'en fiche.

Pour nous, Edward est le père de Ben, d'ailleurs mon mari, dès nos fiançailles a tout mis en œuvre pour adopter légalement mon fils. Peter ne l'ayant pas reconnu, la procédure ne prit pas longtemps.

Amy quant à elle, elle suit des études de médecine pour devenir neurochirurgien, elle est brillante et elle apprend avec le Dr Amélia Shepperd. Depuis que Carlisle et Esme ont pris leur retraite, il y a 15 ans, il y a moins de confusion même si à l'hôpital, j'étais toujours le Dr Swan-Cullen.

Pour Jasper et Alice, cela marchait bien aussi, leur fils de 24 ans, Charlie suit des études relation publique et leur fille de 20 ans, Lizzie, entamait sa deuxième année d'étude de biologie, pour devenir chercheuse ou professeur dans une faculté. Tous les deux accompagnaient leur parents au mariage de leur cousin.

Si il y a 26 ans, on m'avait dit que ma famille, qui se composait alors de Jasper, de Ben et de moi plus Emmett et Rosalie, s'agrandirait autant, j'aurais ri mais lorsque je vois tout ce que nous avons parcouru comme chemin, je me dis que j'ai bien fait de faire cette maudite tournée, sans ça, je serais probablement passée à côté d'une vie de bonheur, de sourire et de disputes liées à des broutilles mais aussi à côté d'une famille plus aimante et plus soudée que jamais, qui va encore s'agrandir aujourd'hui !

-A quoi tu penses ? Souffle Edward dans mon oreille, déclenchant en moi toujours des frissons après autant d'années de mariage.

-Hum, à la chance que j'ai ! Et puis à toi mon amour !

-Je suppose que je vais devoir me contenter de cette réponse, dit doucement mon mari. Mais je vois que tu es soucieuse, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

-Tu me connais si bien, je ne peux rien te cacher. J'espère que ce mariage se passera bien et que notre fils va se réconcilier avec son ami. Il se marie dans une demi-heure, ce n'est pas le moment des engueulades et puis, c'est mon tout petit et il se marie et il va bientôt devenir papa, je suis nostalgique, c'est normal !

-Bien sûr que oui, et puis, moi aussi je le suis. Ça me fait tout drôle de les voir se marier, nous seront bientôt grand-parents ! J'ai parfois l'impression que notre rencontre date d'hier, je dois devenir sénile ! Se moque Edward de lui-même.

-Dans ce cas, chéri, je le suis aussi ! Allez, on jette un coup d'œil par la porte pour voir si ces deux énergumènes ne se sont entretuée et on va saluer notre famille Em, Rose et les enfants sont déjà là, je les ai vu d'ailleurs notre fille doit être avec eux !

En regardant par la porte, j'aperçois mon fils et son meilleur ami qui discutent, tous les deux prêts dans leur costume pour ce jour particulier. J'esquisse un sourire complice avec mon mari et nous rejoignons nos amis et nos frères et sœurs. Esme et Carlisle sont déjà assis comme l'avait dit Edward et je vais m'installer à côté de ma belle mère qui à 75 ans rayonne toujours autant.

-C'est pas croyable que Ben se marie déjà ! J'ai parfois l'impression que hier encore, il venait de fêter ses 4 ans !

-Vous n'êtes pas la seule, avec Edward on s'est dit la même chose. Je comprends à présent pourquoi vous étiez si émue au mariage d'Alice et au nôtre. C'est pas chose aisée que de marier son enfant !

-C'est certain mais lorsqu'ils choisissent la bonne personne, celle qui les rendra heureux, c'est toujours plus émouvant et notre petit Benjamin choisit la bonne personne, je n'en reviens pas que d'ici 6 mois, j'aurais un arrière petit enfant ! Moi qui ai passé toute ma vie auprès des nouveaux-nés et des enfants, ça me rend toute chose !

-Et Carlisle, il était déjà un papi gâteau, alors là je crois que son arrière petit fils ou arrière petite fille sera la personne la plus gâtée de cette famille !

-C'est pas faux ma chérie et en même temps, c'est ce qu'il fait son charme ! Sourit Esme avec indulgence.

Nous patientons encore quelques minutes avant que mon fils et son témoin ne vienne s'installer devant l'autel avec le prêtre. Quelques instants plus tard, la marche nuptiale retentit et Edward me prend la main. Je vois Oliver qui regarde dans la direction d'Amy et inversement, leur amour est aussi palpable que celui de Ben et d'Hayley qui se dévorent des yeux avant de prononcer le traditionnel :

-Moi Benjamin Matthew Swan Cullen te prends toi Hayley Clara Purcy pour légitime épouse. Je promets de t'aimer et de te chérir dans le bonheur et dans la maladie, dans la richesse et dans la pauvreté, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare ...

* * *

 **Alors, est ce que je vous ai surprise ?**

 **A bientôt pour la nouvelle fic.**

 **Amicalement,**

 **Gwen who.**

 **28/09/2018**


End file.
